Home sweet home
by Selena Fleur bleue du ciel
Summary: Après plus d'un an d'emprisonnement sur Atlantis, Todd réussit à s'échapper grâce à Maya sa collègue humaine du moment. Un long périple les attend,entre la découverte des deux galaxies, et d'eux même...  PS: problème chapitre 11 résolu.
1. Chapter 1

_**1- Évasion**_

Jennifer était aux anges…depuis que la cité des anciens avait rejoint la Terre, elle n'avait cessée de chercher le moyen de faire engager le Docteur Bets. Après de nombreuse rencontres et entretiens, elle avait obtenu gain de cause : son amie allait enfin rejoindre la cité d'Atlantis. Elle était très nerveuse. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas revue Maya. C'était sa seule vrai amie, une surdouée comme elle, mais elles étaient le jour et la nuit : l'une était blonde, calme et posée, l'autre brune, pétillante et intrépide, le genre de fille que l'on n'oublie pas…en bien comme en mal ! Elle aimait les sciences, les ordinateurs, la programmation, la robotique…difficile d'imaginer une troupe de mâles lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Q_uoique qu'avec un de ses fameux décolletés elle y arrive surement !_ Pour son amie, les hommes ne servaient qu'à flatter son égo, tout aussi important que celui de Rodney. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs, sauf qu'elle, elle adorait l'aventure, l'inattendu, les surprises, et ce n'était vraiment pas une petite nature.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir se firent entendre_. Ça y est, elle arrive ! Comme c'est difficile de ne pas me jeter sur elle…_

-Ahh ! _Sheppard et Todd, encore _!

C'était devenu quotidien, histoire de dégourdir les jambes de ce pauvre Todd. Sa situation n'était pas à envier. Il avait abandonné son peuple pour les prévenir de l'attaque de la Terre par son second et avait par ses renseignements contribué à sauver la Terre. Mais maintenant, un an après le sauvetage de la planète par la cité d'Atlantis, il était encore leur prisonnier et les humains n'avaient pas l'intention de le relâcher. Il faut dire que c'était un sacré scientifique, et il leur était difficile de laissé passer une occasion comme celle là. Mais il était encore plus difficile de trouver un humain acceptant de travailler avec lui et vice versa. C'était là que son amie entrait en jeu ! Grace à Todd, elle allait pouvoir progresser en robotique. Cela faisait des années qu'elle rêvait d'un ordinateur vivant, et avec la technologie Wraith ce serait surement du gâteau. En espérant que le wraith accepte de coopérer.

Ils se mirent à converser avec elle mais c'en était trop pour son pauvre cœur. Jennifer désirait juste qu'ils partent vite, avant que son amie n'arrive.

- Bonjour ma Jenny!

Jennifer se retourna au son de cette voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille et se figeât. Son amie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais elle faisait peine à voir : ses vêtements légèrement amples ne réussissaient pas à cacher un physique filiforme, et ses cheveux étaient ternes et sa peau si pâle que Jennifer avait l'étrange impression de voir un cadavre devant elle.

- Eh ben ? C'est comme ça qu'on accueille les vielles amies ? Je suis extrêmement déçue_…_rajouta-t-elle tout en faisant mine de bouder. Ses grands yeux bleus éclairaient encore son visage émacié, et Jennifer y lut tant de tristesse qu'elle ne résista plus et se jeta finalement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Jennifer était encore en train de se passer en boucle l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie sur la cité. _Et dire qu'il s'est déjà écoulé trois semaines. Le temps passe trop vite…_ Maya était gravement malade. Elle était condamnée par un cancer fulgurant et malheureusement la médecine ne pouvait rien pour elle, au mieux il lui restait encore six mois à vivre. Maya avait voulut revoir Jennifer une dernière fois, et surtout pouvoir travailler une fois dans sa vie avec elle. Jennifer était toujours sous le choc de cette révélation, et n'arrivait pas encore à l'accepter.

Le jumper vibra très fort, encore, et la tira de sa rêverie. Ils devaient tous être concentrés pour les retrouver.

- Quand on le retrouve, je le descends ! Aboya de nouveau Sheppard.

Jennifer ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'était que médecin, et retrouver des fuyards n'était pas dans ses fonctions. Elle observa le dos du colonel aux commandes du Jumper est espéra qu'ils arriveraient à temps. _Je fais un cauchemar, c'est obligé ! Pitié faites que ce soit un très, trè__s mauvais cauchemar._

Le colonel Sheppard avait du mal à accepter que Todd ait échappé à sa surveillance si facilement, surtout en prenant un otage. Et quel otage ! Cela faisait trois semaines que Maya travaillait avec le wraith, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose de lui dans son état et leur collaboration se passait plutôt bien, et là…Là ! Alors que Todd avait enfin accepté de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rodney ou lui-même et bien que Maya se soit montrée sympathique envers lui, c'était elle qu'il avait choisi de kidnapper. Sheppard ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, jamais il n'aurait dût accepter cette mission. Il ne se rappelait plus combien de fois il l'avait dit à Woosley, mais ils auraient dut se méfier du wraith, il était une source constante de problèmes.

Todd était un habitué d'Atlantis, ce n'était pas son premier emprisonnement sur la cité et il avait par le passé toujours coopéré avec eux. Il s'était montré si compréhensif, réfléchit et pacifique, en un sens, finalement si différent des autres wraiths, que pour eux, il avait finit par ne plus représenter une réelle menace. Ils s'étaient lourdement trompés en le prenant pour un allié fiable et Sheppard espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à le regretter maintenant. Même si elle était casse-pied au possible, Maya était comme une sœur pour Jennifer et elle était l'une des leurs. Il devait la retrouver.

Il se remémora sa première dispute avec le Maya, cela concernait les quartiers de Todd. Il s'agissait en fait d'une cellule électrifiée du sous-sol de la cité, ne contenant d'un banc spartiate. Elle avait contesté à un point cette décision que Woolsey avait finit par fournir une véritable chambre à Todd pour avoir la paix. C'était une petite chambre sécurisée et surveillée bien sur, mais c'était de vrai quartier quand même. A partir de ce jour Sheppard l'avait baptisé en secret « Lisa » en référence à sa série préférée, les Simpson. Peu de temps après, une équipe SG avait découvert sur une planète en périphérie du système solaire une technologie ancienne et Todd et Maya avait reçut l'ordre de l'étudier. Todd avait commencé à analyser cette technologie en laboratoire pendant que Maya se rendait sur place avec Rodney. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit, et à la demande des deux scientifiques, ils avaient finit par accepté d'amener le wraith sur la planète pour les aider.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, lors de leur quatrième session de terrain, Todd profite d'une attaque d'indigènes virulents pour kidnapper Maya et prendre la fuite. _Il va vraime__nt le regretter. Oh, oui…oser me faire ça à moi,…MOI…Saleté de wraith !...J'aurais ta peau._

Jennifer avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle n'avait rien dit à personne mais elle connaissait assez bien son amie pour savoir que celle-ci aurait pu aider le wraith sans y être obligée.

Maya détestait ce que les humains faisaient au vue de leurs capacités, surtout depuis qu'elle avait pris connaissance du programme Porte des étoiles et de l'existence d'autres mondes peuplés dans la galaxie…et au delà. Déjà, une semaine après son arrivé, elle avait ouvertement critiqué la situation du wraith, qui se retrouvait surement enfermé à vie entre des barreaux, alors que sa place aurait été parmi les siens à les aider à sauver leurs galaxies de l'appétit « voraces » des wraiths. Plus Jennifer y repensait, plus elle se rendait compte que Maya avait toujours été une extrémiste, du genre à classer en haut d'une liste noire…et sa maladie n'avait rien arrangée. Son credo avait toujours été « Qu'importe le moyen s'il est efficace ! », et aujourd'hui se sachant condamnée elle ne reculait plus devant rien car de toute façon qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Mais quand même, en y réfléchissant bien, Todd avait très bien pu profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Maya pour la manipuler…enfin, elle l'espérait.

Sheppard se demandait vraiment comment faire pour retrouver ce satané wraith dans cette jungle dense. Si par malheur il parvenait à la porte avant eux et s'il réussissait à composer un code, s'en serait finit. Le wraith se baladerait en liberté dans la voie lactée et il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée, Ronon non plus d'ailleurs. Il le sentait bouger derrière lui en grommelant et il devinât que le Satédien aurait préféré courir après le wraith dans la forêt qui s'étalait en bas pour régler rapidement et définitivement le problème. Lui aussi finalement.

- Oh non…non, NON ! Un pic d'énergie en provenance de la porte, se mit à couiner McKay d'une voix paniquée. Je crois…je crois qu'il est parti !

Et force de constater quelques secondes plus tard après avoir posé le jumper, que Todd leur avait faussé compagnie, emportant Maya avec lui. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'était embarrassé de son otage, et Jennifer se dit qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa très chère amie en vie. Voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de sa fiancée, Rodney vint lui enserrer silencieusement les épaules.

- On va la retrouver, on n'abandonne jamais les siens ! dit Sheppard en se retournant vers eux d'un air furieux.

- Oui…OUI ! Je peux récupérer les adresses composées ! On va pouvoir les retrouver. Il a peut être réussit à composer un bon code une fois, mais la chance peut tourner, non ?

- Oui, On verra…Retournons à la base et demandons à contacter tout nos alliés, rajouta Teyla en s'approchant de Jennifer. Plus on sera nombreux à les chercher, plus vite on les retrouvera, et…

- Et plus vite on réglera aussi ce problème ! grognât Ronon en faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais été d'accord pour laisser ce wraith en vie. De toute façon, un bon wraith est un wraith mort, point barre ! Rajouta-t-il en rejoignant le jumper.

Après avoir récupéré les données du cristal de contrôle de la porte des étoiles, l'équipe de Sheppard déclenchât le vortex et rentrât, vers Atlantis sur Terre. Chacun espérât secrètement qu'ils pourraient retrouver la scientifique humaine vivante, mais connaissant les wraiths et leur appétit, ils n'en étaient pas sur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2- En route pour pégase.**_

Ils avaient atteint la porte des étoiles sans encombre. Todd avait largement déblayé le terrain en dévorant la majorité des indigènes passant à sa portée. C'était simple mais au combien efficace. Maya elle, s'était concentrée sur sa course en se disant que de toute façon il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue. Le wraith avait faim et il se nourrissait d'humain, alors autant que ce soit de ce peuple de cannibales dégénérés plutôt que des membres de l'équipe de Sheppard.

Todd se retourna vers Maya et l'observa pendant qu'elle composait l'adresse d'une porte sur le DHD. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu en action, il avait peur que l'humaine ne revienne sur sa parole et refuse de l'aider. Il aurait put comprendre surtout vu le nombre de mort qu'il venait de faire. Mais contre toute attente, elle levât vers lui des yeux inquiets et le rejoignit devant le vortex qui s'ouvrait.

_Eh ben…C'est parti alors ! Plus de retour en arrière maint__enant. _Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de revenir en arrière ? Entre une autre galaxie et la chambre d'un hôpital, elle avait choisit l'aventure.

Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Quand l'équipe de Sheppard s'apercevrait qu'elle avait piraté le logiciel de McKay, il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils essaieraient de rejoindre la galaxie de Pégase, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils les retrouvent. Sa maladie était en phase terminale et il lui restait moins d'un an à vivre, il fallait donc qu'elle réussisse à ramener le wraith dans sa galaxie avant de mourir. En échange, il lui avait promis de continuer à travailler sur la génothérapie, et de continuer à aider les terriens, s'ils retournaient un jour dans la galaxie de Pégase. Elle aurait put vivre plus longtemps si elle avait été soignée dans un hôpital, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusée de prendre des traitements lourds. Maya préférait profiter pleinement du peu de temps qui lui restait. Les dirigeants du S.G.C lui avait même hautement conseillés de devenir l'hôte d'un Tok'ra en dernier recours, ce qu'elle avait fermement refusée. Elle avait déjà du mal à se supporter elle-même, alors avoir une autre présence en elle, et devoir partager son corps…_Non, merci ! _Mais maintenant, s'ils les retrouvaient, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils mettraient leur menace à exécution et elle se retrouverait avec un serpent dans la tête de force. Quant à son complice wraith, Todd, il était théoriquement immortel. Elle l'observât un instant. _Pas question de ret__ourner là-bas, cette fois-ci ils n'hésiteront pas à en faire un sujet d'expérience !_ Elle était déjà contre les cobayes quand il s'agissait d'animaux, alors un être humanoïde doté d'une conscience plus évoluée que la leur, elle trouvait ça extrêmement pathétique. Mais pour elle, c'était malheureusement humain, du moins terrien.

Les hurlements des moteurs du jumper la sortirent de sa réflexion et elle respira à fond avant d'avancer dans le vortex suivit par l'alien.

Leur fuite ne fut pas de tout repos. Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, ils changèrent régulièrement de planètes grâce à la liste d'adresses valides que Maya avait stockées sur son ordinateur portable. Les mondes défilaient inlassablement, avec des journées plus ou moins chaudes et des nuits plutôt froides, surtout pour elle qui n'avait sur le dos en tout et pour tout qu'un débardeur, un short assez court et des rangers. Ils devaient se cacher le plus possible et évitaient par conséquent les mondes habités. La conséquence directe la plus gênante était que Maya avait faim et froid, terriblement froid. Son grand état de fatigue ne l'empêchait malheureusement pas, au grand dam de Todd, de continué à poser une multitude de questions. Elle s'était toujours montrée curieuse et ce n'était pas prés de s'arranger avec la découverte d'une galaxie !

Au début, l'alien avait expérimenté la technique que Sheppard utilisait avec Mc Kay : il avait « laissé couler », se réfugiant dans ses pensées. Puis il avait finit par répondre de temps en temps, plus par agacement que par politesse, mais à présent, il répondait presque à chaque fois, fasciné par la curiosité démesurée dont elle faisait preuve, et puis, à y réfléchir il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui répondre. Au contraire, après lui avoir répondu, il avait souvent la paix pendant un certain temps. Mais il devait l'avouer, ces questions étaient toujours sensées, et il en venait à penser que même une éternité ne lui suffirait pas à étancher sa soif de connaissance, alors le peu de temps qu'il lui restait était dérisoire. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'il soit dans ses bonnes grâce, du moins tant qu'il aurait besoin d'elle. Elle seule pouvait le ramener chez lui.

Todd se réveillât en sursaut. Il avait encore entendu un bruit proche, trop proche. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se dit que ce n'était surement qu'un oiseau. Il aurait bien aimait aller se dégourdir les jambes, mais il ne bougea pas en sentant un poids contre lui, en fait il n'osa pas : Maya s'était encore blottie prés de lui en dormant, et elle avait posée sa tête contre son épaule. La nuit était particulièrement froide, même lui avait de légers frissons dans sa combinaison d'Atlantis. _Alors elle avec des vêtements si légers…_

En y repensant, il se dit que cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Lors de leurs rares haltes salvatrices, elle avait finit par se rapprocher de lui pour un peu de chaleur nocturne. Il l'a trouvait inconsciente, il était quand même un wraith et non un chauffage, il aurait pu la tuer, là, juste comme ça mais il ne le ferait pas car sans elle, il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui.

Il profita de son sommeil pour écouter le silence. Depuis qu'il s'était enfuit avec elle, il était rare qu'il profite d'autant de calme, et cela lui fit du bien. Il se concentra sur ses pensées, ses sensations, cela le détendit. _La vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat_… Il se rendit soudain compte que leurs odeurs respectives avaient finies par se mélanger en une odeur des plus étranges, mais à la réflexion, ce n'était pas désagréable. Il fixa le ciel et observa les étoiles, mais n'en reconnu aucunes et sourit. _Normal, cette galaxie n'est pas la mienne. _Un léger grognement se fit entendre._ Encore ce bruit_ !_ C'était vraiment prés…mais qu'est ce que ?_ Il se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme endormie prés de lui, et se rendit alors compte que c'était son estomac. Bien entendu, il commençait à se fatiguer autant qu'elle maintenant, mais il avait oublié que les humains, eux, devait manger bien plus régulièrement que lui, surtout dans son état de santé précaire.

Il se leva et la posât au sol en douceur et s'éloignât dans la forêt. Il lui rapporta quelques fruits qu'elle dévora avant qu'ils ne repartent encore pour d'autres mondes.

Maya était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle manquât de s'étaler de tout son long sur le chemin menant à la porte des étoiles. Heureusement pour elle, Todd la rattrapa à temps et il la sermonna encore copieusement. Franchement, il avait l'impression de jouer les nourrisses : Maya était casse-cou, ne faisait jamais attention à rien, et surtout, elle touchait à tout. _Pff ! On dirait un gamin qui découvre le monde._

Il essaya de se rappeler le nombre de fois où son comportement leur avait apporté des problèmes. Elle avait faillit les faires tuer sur le cinquième monde qu'ils avaient visité, ainsi que sur le septième et le onzième. _A moins que ce ne soit sur le 14éme ?_ Il finissait par perdre ses comptes. Et c'était toujours pareil, tout ça par ce qu'elle ne faisait pas assez attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

_Quand on ne co__nnait pas quelque chose on n'y touche pas, c'est tout !_ Sheppard avait dit un jour à McKay : « Prudence est mère de sureté ». Todd n'avait pas vraiment compris à l'époque, mais depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec cette humaine, ces propos étaient devenus très clair pour lui.

- Et tant qu'on y est, marchez ou pianotez sur votre tablette, mais ne faite pas les deux à la fois ! Je vous préviens, je ne vous rattraperez pas la prochaine fois_. Oui je ne la rattraperais pas, tout à l'heure c'était instinctif. _Il avait réagit sans réfléchir, et avait tendu inconsciemment les bras, lui évitant ainsi de se blesser inutilement.

Maya s'arrêtât de marcher derrière lui.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle…

Il fit lentement volte-face, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire tout en la dévisageant, elle et son air boudeur. Il voulait rejoindre la galaxie Pégase alors il devait faire preuve de diplomatie à son égard.

- Et pourquoi le serai-je je vous prie ? Réussit-il à articuler calmement.

Bien que ce ne soit pas le fond de sa pensée, il savait qu'il valait mieux se montrer patient. La vexer n'amènerai rien de bon.

- Je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant ! Maya avait repris sa marche sans écouter un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Pardon ? _De quoi parle t- elle encore ?_

Il la regardât le dépasser, le nez collé à son écran d'ordinateur. Quand elle avait cet air là, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait elle n'écoutait rien, il le savait.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à modifier le code, comme ça…ou peut être bien comme ça ? Ooh. Et si je mets ça ici et que je retiens…

Todd avait encore déconnecté. Étonnamment, il avait vite compris en sa compagnie ce que ressentait Sheppard avec McKay. Non pas qu'il ne comprenne rien à ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, ce n'était pas le cas elle avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point avec ses questionnements incessants, ainsi que ses réflexions à voix haute. _Quoique qu'elle s'est calmée par rapport à ce que c'était sur Atlantis_. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il était extrêmement irritable en ce moment. En temps normal il se serait montré plus patient, mais l'insécurité de leur position ne lui réussissait pas, et il se sentait énervé.

- Eh oh ? Vous voulez bien vérifier ? Je comprends ça qu'à moitié moi…

- Oui…Vous êtes sure ?

- Non. Je suis chercheuse en robotique, pas conceptrice de pont intergalactique !

- … Todd observât consciencieusement les lignes de codes défiler sur l'écran.

- Alors ?

- … Il l'ignora encore, plongé dans des calculs.

- D'un coté, si on se plante, on sera mort avant de le savoir.

- … Vous voulez bien vous taire ! Je vous prie. Il ne put réprimer un soupir.

Il se reprit. Ca ne servait à rien de passer ses nerfs sur elle. Maya faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider à rejoindre les siens, et depuis deux jours, il ne faisait que lui crier dessus. Mais là, à ce moment précis, il était tenté de lui parler moins gentiment, mais il réussit à se retenir. _Dans la même situation, si elle était un de mes officiers je crois que je l'aurai tué juste pour __savourer 30 secondes de silence…_ Non. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ça, et encore moins le faire, pas si prés du but en tout cas. Elle ne méritait surement pas de mourir juste à cause d'un caractère extraverti. L'humaine était comme ça. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui faisait peur, c'est pourquoi elle voulait tout connaitre. Il la savait brillante, aussi intelligente et ingénieuse que McKay, n'en déplaise au canadien. Elle était en plus beaucoup moins pénible que lui, ce qui était un plus. Todd se dit qu'elle pourrait lui être très utile par la suite, il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à une bonne utilisation de ses connaissances.

Il termina de vérifier les calculs. Ne rencontrant pas d'erreur, il enchaina :

- Ca devrait aller. Il leva la tête vers elle. Depuis le temps que nous somme parti, nous avons assez brouillé les pistes. Ils ne s'attendent surement pas à nous voir utiliser le pont...

- Une portion du pont.

- C'est vrai. C'est… ingénieux je dois reconnaitre. Comme quoi vous pouvez faire quelque chose quand vous le voulez ! Sa réflexion était sortie toute seule de sa bouche, et Todd espéra que Maya ne relève pas.

- Je sais faire beaucoup de choses je vous signale ! Sa figure reflétait son indignation face aux propos du wraith. Elle l'observa durement. Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à froncer les sourcils avant de rajouter d'un air pantois, Quoique par rapport à vous, tout cela doit sembler bien futile…

- …Allons-y.

- …

Le trajet fut étonnamment calme. Todd l'observa marcher devant lui et se dit qu'il aurait du la remettre à sa place plus tôt. Finalement, il suffisait tout simplement de lui dire stop. Arrivé à la porte, il démonta le DHD et brancha l'ordinateur. Il lança la macro-commande de McKay que la scientifique avait modifiée.

- L'heure de vérité ! Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers Maya. Il avait dit cela pour lui tendre une perche, mais elle décida de rester dans son mutisme.

_Pourvu que ça marche, qu'on n'ait pas fait tout ca pour rien. Pourvu que je ne me s__ois pas plantée lamentablement._

Les dernières semaines avaient été un calvaire pour elle. Fuir, toujours fuir, sans confort, sans compagnie, seuls et isolés. Ils avaient fait en sorte de laisser des traces sur certains mondes visités, pour orienter les recherches des équipes terriennes dans une mauvaise direction. Ils avaient eut trop chaud, trop froid, et maintenant, ils étaient tout deux mort de faim. Enfin elle c'était certain, quand à lui, il était tellement stoïque et peu loquace qu'elle n'était sure de rien.

L'angoisse la paralysa. _Et si ça ne marchait pas ?_ Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son compagnon d'infortune quand il débranchât l'ordinateur du panneau de contrôle. Il lui rendit son regard et laissât un sourire dévoiler ses dents pointues.

- J'ai finit. Nous y allons ?

Il avait finit par lui offrir de l'accompagner. Après tout, si les terriens la retrouvait, la fin de sa vie aura surement lieu en prison, ou pire, chez les Tok'ras. En l'accompagnant, elle découvrirait une nouvelle galaxie, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde ! Et puis, Todd voulait profiter d'elle pour ses connaissances. Il ne le lui avait pas dit, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Ces connaissance en technologies asgarde et lantiennes l'intéressait depuis le début, il aurait été fou de ne pas essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Voyant que Todd ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle hochât la tête. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, vu le stress qu'elle subissait actuellement, elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Tout se mit à se bousculer dans son crâne et elle se remémora les évènements qui l'avaient conduite à la situation actuelle.

En l'espace de deux mois, elle avait appris l'existence du programme Porte des étoiles et des aliens. Elle avait même travaillé avec l'un d'entre eux, le grand wraith qui se tenait là devant elle. L'idée incongrue de le sauver lui était venue bêtement lors d'un repas chez Jennifer et Rodney. Juste avant de l'accompagner, Sheppard lui avait confié qu'il aurait bien aimé le laisser partir, qu'il leur aurait été plus utile libre parmi les siens, mais le Comité International de Surveillance ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Il avait trop de connaissances sur les terriens, ça elle pouvait comprendre, mais on parlait de lui faire subir des expériences dans peu de temps, comme un simple cobaye. Pour elle comme pour Jennifer, ce n'était pas la solution. Mieux valait leur permettre de changer de comportement alimentaire en leurs offrant la génothérapie .Certains wraiths étaient prêts à ce changement, Todd en faisait parti. Maya était sure que le changement d'alimentation bouleverserait leur vie, leur culture. Les wraiths devraient s'adapter. Finit la chasse aux humains, finit l'explosion démographique nécessaire en temps de guerre. Il leur faudrait se sédentariser, revoir leurs valeurs fondamentales. Avec le temps, elle se disait que cette race pouvait passer de la catégorie ennemie jurée de toute la galaxie, à race scientifiquement supérieure neutre, un peu comme la société lantienne. La génothérapie n'altérerait pas leur longévité, alors cette évolution était possible : les humains de la galaxie de Pégase oublieraient en quelques générations les atrocités commises.

Après une discutions plus que houleuse sur ce sujet, Rodney avait encore une fois essayé de la convaincre que son domaine de recherche était nul et inutile. Il lui avait parlé du pont intergalactique qu'il avait créé en large et en travers, oubliant de mentionné le colonel Carter. Il lui avait montré le programme, les codes, la macro-commande, il lui avait tout expliqué de A à Z en termes extrêmement techniques, qu'il pensait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, comme Sheppard. Mais au contraire du colonel qui s'était éclipsé dés que McKay avait commencé à s'enflammer, elle l'avait laissé faire, et surtout, elle l'avait écouté, elle avait toujours était bon public. Le canadien s'était ensuite montré fier de lui tout le reste de la soirée, mais il ne se doutait surement pas qu'elle avait tout compris, tout enregistré dans son cerveau. C'était le drame de sa vie, elle n'était pas aussi stupide et futile que tout le monde le pensait. Elle était juste différente, juste originale, en deux mots, juste elle.

Elle assumait très bien son caractère enfantin, même s'il lui avait posé des problèmes pendant longtemps jusqu'au jour où elle ne devienne une superbe jeune femme plantureuse. Soudainement, on lui avait trouvé toute les excuses inimaginables, et surtout, on l'avait classé dans la catégorie des Bimbo. Alors elle s'était mise à jouer de sa beauté naturelle, et se complaisait dans le rôle de la ravissante idiote. Ses collègues de travail ne voyait en elle qu'un physique aguicheur et vendeur, cela lui évitait souvent des discussions interminables dont elle se moquait royalement. Juste un sourire suffisait et les hommes se jetaient à ses pieds. Bon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait détester ça !

Maya sortie de sa rêverie à l'activation du vortex. Todd l'observait depuis un moment en silence. Elle respira à fond et parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait.

- Honneur aux femmes.

- C'est trop aimable. Comme ça si un monstre nous attend de l'autre coté, je serais bouffée la première ?

Todd avança jusqu'au vortex sans rien dire et s'arrêtât à deux pas de la porte, soudain en proie au doute.

Le voyant hésiter, Maya s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne en souriant. Son regard passât de la main rose dans sa grande main verte au joli minois de sa compagne. Il se sentit déboussolé en voyant la mimique adorable qu'elle arborait : un large sourire dévoilait des dents parfaitement alignées alors que ses paupières plissées cachaient pour un temps ses beaux yeux bleus. Todd ne put empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder dans un autre sens. Cette humaine n'avait véritablement pas peur de lui, et ça finissait par le déconcerter. Même s'il ne risquait pas de lui aspirer sa vie, elle aurait avoir peur de lui, c'était dans la logique. Mais Maya n'était pas comme les autres, ça il en était certain. Sur Atlantis il avait eut de nombreux « collèges » humains avant elle et tous étaient terrifiés par sa présence, même McKay et Jennifer le craignait. Ronon et Teyla, eux, c'était différent. L'Athosienne et le Satédien ne l'aimaient pas car il était de la race de leurs ennemis jurés et rien n'y ferait, mais ils le respectaient sachant de quoi il était capable. Quand à Sheppard, c'était différent. Le colonel de l'air force savait qu'il gardait des secrets, mais ils étaient alliés, et se faisait mutuellement confiance, dans une certaine mesure bien sur. L'un comme l'autre n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier son allié en cas de nécessité mais en sauvant le wraith, le terrien avait mérité son respect, un respect qu'il n'aurait du avoir que pour un de ces frères wraith, et encore.

Il observa de nouveau Maya et son sourire si humain alors qu'elle rouvrait ses yeux, et se surprit à penser qu'elle devait avoir été très belle avant sa maladie. _Maudite mimique..._

- Allons-y !

Il avait fait se qu'il pouvait pour avoir un ton ferme, mais Maya sentit une certaine crainte dans sa voix. Elle plongea fermement son regard azur dans le sien ambré avant de se tourner face au vortex. Elle laissa sa main dans la sienne pour se donner du courage, et Todd la laissât faire. Il était trop noyé dans ses propres doutes pour réagir.

Rentrer chez lui, après plus d'un an d'absence, c'était si peu, mais pourtant beaucoup.

Todd se dit qu'il ne retrouverait surement pas sa flotte et il devrait peut être encore recommencer tout à zéro. Pire, il devrait peu être de nouveau servir une reine. Il redressa la tête et mêlât ses doigts à ceux de Maya, avant de traverser la porte d'un pas décidé, entrainant la jeune femme derrière lui tout en ignorant ce qui les attendait sur Pégase, s'ils y parvenaient.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3- Retour à la maison**_

Depuis une semaine qu'ils avaient rejointe la galaxie de Pégase, Maya suivait le grand wraith sans discuter. C'était sa galaxie, il la connaissait depuis des milliers d'années. Maya observait les mondes traversés, mais elle ne voyait pas de différence avec la voie lactée, enfin pour l'instant. Elle laissait Todd l'entrainer de planètes en planètes, à la recherche d'un vaisseau qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait pas être capturé par une ruche rivale comme cela lui était déjà arrivé, alors il redoublait de précautions.

_Et moi dans tout ça, je fais quoi maintenant ?_ Elle l'avait suivit dans Pégase sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qui se passerait une fois arriver là-bas. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle était rattraper par ses doutes et avait bien plus peur qu'elle n'osait l'avouer. Pendant les six dernières semaines, elle avait eut tout le loisir de réfléchir sur sa vie. Elle avait pris conscience qu'elle s'était largement trompé de choix au cours de sa courte vie. Ses idéaux, ses convictions, ses actes. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête et elle vivait une véritable crise identitaire. C'était normal, elle le savait, tous les mourants passaient par cette phase, mais elle n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'au moment du bilan, elle déplorait ce qu'avait été sa vie. _A choisir, j'aimerai pouvoir faire table rase et recommencer tout autrement, pour ne plus jamais avoir à regretter mes choix ! Si seulement c'était possible._

Le vortex s'ouvrit encore une fois et elle se contenta de le suivre docilement, une fois encore.

La semaine suivante, ils arrivèrent sur un monde avec un village de type médiéval. En l'observant de loin Maya ne put s'empêché de sourire. _Trop drôle ! On dirait un parc d'attraction avec tou__tes ces tours ! _C'était vraiment déplacé, mais elle ne put s'empêché d'imaginer des wraiths en visite à Disneyland, et se mit à pouffer de rire à cette image.

- Ah, Ca sera parfait !

- Hum, hum, elle s'éclaircit la gorge en évitant de regarder le wraith prés d'elle de peur d'éclater de rire. Pour ?

- Faire des courses. Todd se mit à sourire largement.

- Je vois, oui. Elle le dévisageât dubitative, et essayât de lire dans ses yeux. _Il se moque ouvertement de moi maintenant ? _Pourtant il n'avait pas lut dans ses pensée, elle l'aurait encore sentit sinon. Voyant son air perplexe, il rajouta :

- On prendra des provisions ainsi que des vêtements à la nuit tombée.

- Ah ! Ah ?…Ok. Elle le regardât pensive alors qu'il s'accroupissait dans l'ombre d'un arbre. _Un__e attention à mon égard ? Je ne pense pas non…alors quoi ?_

Todd n'osais pas l'avouer, mais ses vêtements wraith lui manquait terriblement. Lorsqu'il avait été fait prisonnier, Sheppard les lui avaient confisqués et il s'était vu obligé de porter cette affreuse combinaison informe, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout maintenant. Pour rejoindre les siens il devait avoir l'air d'un chef, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec cet accoutrement grotesque.

Todd regardait les lunes jumelles de ce système se lever dans le ciel rougeoyant, et les observât recouvrir lentement ce monde d'une lumière pâle. Maya était partie au village en éclaireur pour repérer les boutiques quelques heures plus tôt, pour qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps à les chercher dans la nuit. Seul assit sous un arbre, le wraith finissait par trouver le temps long. Ce silence qui lui avait mainte fois fait défaut commençait à lui peser. Cela faisait presque sept semaines qu'ils s'étaient enfuit avec la terrienne. Sept semaines, il savait grâce au calendrier de l'ordinateur, et contre tout attente, il avait finit par s'habituer à la présence de cette humaine à ses cotés. _Peut être même que je commence à l'apprécier ?_ La nuit tombât sur ses réflexions. Il se levât et se faufilât jusqu'à l'orée du village où Maya l'attendait déjà.

Maya n'avait pas chômée. Elle avait repérée un boucher et trois excellents tailleurs. Ils décidèrent de commencer par les tailleurs. Todd trouvât son bonheur au dernier : un long manteau en cuir gris-vert qui lui allait comme un gant, un t-shirt sans manche et un pantalon noir. Il repérât aussi des bottes, mais étant trop grandes pour lui, il décidât de garder les rangers aux pieds en attendant de retrouver ses congénères.

Il se regarda dans un miroir et se redressa en voyant renaitre dans son reflet le commandant qu'il avait était il y avait plus d'un an. Il aperçut Maya derrière lui, et l'observa se débattre avec un tas de fripe en souriant. Elle avait opté pour un corsage rouge, un pantalon ¾ noir et de toutes petites chaussures. « Oh, des ballerines ! » Avait-elle dit dans un souffle. Ces chaussures étaient certes plus légères et agréables à porter que des rangers, mais il était certain que ça n'allait pas être pratique pour marcher comme ils le faisaient. Il la regardât alors qu'elle jetait des manteaux au sol. N'arrivant pas à en trouver un à sa taille, elle finit par en prendre un trop grand par désespoir. Todd soupira quand elle se mit à retourner ses manches. Vraiment ce manteau ne lui allait pas. Il se mit à farfouiller dans différents tas prés de lui et dénicha un long manteau noir féminin qui se réglait dans le dos grâce à des lacets et le lui jeta. Elle l'attrapa au vol, et s'extirpa de celui quel portait pour l'enfiler : c'était exactement sa taille. Maya s'apprêtait à l'enlever pour régler les lacets quand elle sentit des mains glisser dans son dos. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, mais le wraith était bel et bien en train de régler les lacets. Elle le regarda faire dans le miroir en se disant que ces nouveaux vêtements mettaient vraiment bien la silhouette du wraith en valeur, au contraire de la combinaison qui gisait à quelques pas d'eux.

- Merci. Elle se retourna et riva ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de regagner l'entrée de la boutique.

- Vous m'avez aidé, donc je vous remercie…Bien que j'aurai pu le faire seule.

Todd ne relevât pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin que les humains avaient de remercier en permanence. Chez les wraith, lorsqu'une chose devait être faite, ils la faisaient tout simplement, c'était normal. Il l'entendit se remettre à fouiller et la vit attraper le plus gros sac à bandoulières qu'elle trouva pour y fourrer ses anciens vêtements. Elle le rejoignit devant la boutique et ils prirent la direction du boucher, en marchant silencieusement dans la ville endormie. Todd la suivit tel une ombre et fractura la porte pour qu'elle puisse remplir sa besace de charcuterie, viandes séchées et autres. A présent qu'ils étaient dans Pégase, ils n'étaient plus des fugitifs, cela signifiait qu'ils ne manqueraient plus de nourriture l'un comme l'autre. Lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard Maya ressortit de l'échoppe sa besace pleine, ils reprirent le chemin de la porte des étoiles chacun satisfait de ses emplettes.

Sur le chemin menant à la porte, Todd se mit à observer l'humaine qui marchait devant lui. Elle avançait gaiement sur le chemin et regardait avec beaucoup d'attention le paysage changeant sous les lunes. Il aperçut ses cheveux danser sur ses épaules fines, au gré d'un vent léger porteur de senteur de fleurs sauvages. Seul le bruit de leurs pas paraissait déplacé dans ce décor fantasque sous la lumière tamisée des astres. Il avait vu Maya se débattre contre elle-même ces dernières semaines pour finalement en sortir plus calme, plus posée.

- Dites, je me demandais… sur Terre, les animaux ayant des pupilles verticales sont des espèces reptiliennes nocturnes adaptées à la pénombre. C'est aussi votre cas ? Je veux dire, vos pupilles deviennent-elle ronde la nuit, et se contractent-elle à la lumière vive, pour protéger vos rétines ? Ou est-ce comme pour les félins et les renards, une évolution tendant vers une spécialisation à la chasse ? Elle se tournât vers lui. En y repensant, je n'ai jamais fait attention à vos yeux la nuit. Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un souffle, en essayant de percer l'obscurité de ces yeux.

- Pfff. Il sourit intérieurement. Finalement elle ne changerait jamais, elle resterait toujours aussi curieuse.

- Vous ne me répondrez pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Hum. Todd se contenta de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était.

- J'en étais sure. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il la dépassait puis, sans rien rajouter, elle le suivit.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle se serait agitée dans tout les sens pour obtenir une réponse. Le wraith constatât qu'elle était devenue bien plus calme, ce qui l'a rendait moins énervante à ses yeux. _Oui, elle est beaucoup plus réfléchie aujourd'hui, c'est incontestable_.

Ils rejoignirent la porte des étoiles dans le silence de la nuit, et le wraith composât une nouvelle adresse. En traversant le vortex qui les conduisait vers une nouvelle planète, Todd se demandait s'il arriverait à trouver se qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis quinze jours.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent sur une planète montagneuse qui rappelât à Maya les Alpes française qu'elle avait visitée dans sa jeunesse. 

- Ohhh ! C'est magnifique, vraiment . !

Le décor était si beau et reposant que Maya s'installât sur un rocher plat pour admirer ce paysage, pendant que son partenaire wraith cherchait encore télépathiquement ses alliés. Au bout de quelques heures, elle le sentit se raidir derrière elle. Elle eut juste le temps d'attraper son sac avant que celui-ci ne se mette à crier.

- A la porte vite !

- Que ce passe t-il ?

- Un vaisseau arrive pour faire une sélection sur ce monde.

- Et pas des alliés je suppose ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Une ruche rivale.

Le wraith dévala la pente menant à la porte des étoiles à une vitesse telle que Maya avait du mal à le suivre sans tomber. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible, mais arrivé devant la porte, il était trop tard : le vortex avait déjà était activé. Ils devraient donc se cacher et attendre que les ennemis partent, ce qui pourrait durer longtemps car les villages de cette planète étaient très dispersés.

Ils s'abritèrent dans une grotte assez profonde et prirent leur mal en patience.

Le premier jour, Todd resta debout à l'entrée de la grotte à observer la danse des darts. Puis lassé, il finit par rentrer et se caler dans un coin d'où il pouvait voir l'extérieur. Il jeta un œil à Maya qui était couchée en boule à même le sol, la tête posée sur son sac. Elle tournait le dos à l'entrée. Vu son calme, il se dit qu'elle devait dormir. Il se mit à réfléchir à la tournure que les évènements prenaient et regardât de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose toucher son épaule. Maya l'avait simplement effleuré de son manteau en s'asseyant prés de lui. Elle n'avait plus froid avec ses nouveaux vêtements, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de venir à coté de lui, cela la rassurait, et comme il ne disait rien, elle continuait. Elle se sentait nostalgique, tout comme lui. Il se glissa dans son esprit et vu qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre pour l'avoir sauvé. Il se trouvat étonnamment soulagé lorsqu' elle décida finalement que c'était une bonne action. Elle se disait qu'elle avait surement gagné des points pour sa future réincarnation, et lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il lise ses pensées. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, il aurait put simplement lui demander à quoi elle pensait, elle lui aurait répondu.

Todd se souvint qu'elle lui avait parlé de réincarnation dans la semaine, lorsqu'ils avaient assistés malgré eux à un enterrement .Ils avaient dut attendre que tout le monde s'en aille, cachés dans un bosquet à peu de distance de la porte des étoiles. «A choisir je voudrais me réincarner en femme, » lui avait elle dit, « car je n'ai pas vécue ma vie comme j'aurai voulu. Je n'en ai pas vu toutes les facettes. J'aimerai être brune… J'aime les brunes, c'est plus beau, plus sensuel ! Et surtout, j'aimerai avoir une très, très, bonne santé. Après la race, la planète je m'en fou ! J'aimerai simplement pouvoir vivre comme je l'entends sans qu'on me le reproche sans cesse. C'est vraiment agaçant ! »

Elle avait une âme de guerrière et était une extrémiste sans foi ni loi, il l'avait lut en elle. Vraiment complexe, vraiment…sublime. Les terriens eux, l'avaient trouvé dérangé, voire amorale, et ils l'avaient bridée, brimée mais il voyait bien que cette influence disparaissait de jour en jour, et il en était heureux. Par rapport à des critères wraiths, il aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était … _Normale, presque parfaite si on exclut sa curiosité maladive._ Mais la perfection n'était pas de ce monde et elle ne tiendrait vraisemblablement plus très longtemps. Il savait qu'il devrait le moment venu tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ce jour là, l'aider à mourir si ça devenait trop douloureux. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, mais elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Il sourit en fermant les yeux. _Une guerrière oui_.

Trois jours plus tard, le vaisseau finit par abandonner la planète. Todd en profita pour aller jusqu'au reste d'un village chercher de quoi manger pendant que Maya dormait encore. Il regrimpa la colline quelques heures plus tard enfin rassasié. En arrivant en vue de la grotte, il se figeât. Maya était étendue de tout son long à l'entrée la grotte, et visiblement elle était en train de s'asphyxier. Il se glissa rapidement dans son esprit et compris qu'elle était en train d'agoniser. Reprenant ses esprits, il se précipita vers elle en jetant au sol les maigres provisions qu'il lui avait ramenées. Il se pencha vers elle et lui parla, mais elle ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il pénétra de nouveau son esprit, et la sentit perdre pied. Le froid, la tristesse, l'abandon…, furent rapidement remplacer par la chaleur, et une impression de couleur, rouge ou doré, et surtout d'un parfum, d'une sensation enivrante. Todd sentit une sensation extrêmement agréable envahir à présent l'humaine allonger devant lui. Il rouvrir les yeux quand il constata qu'elle recommençait à respirer normalement. Il avait réussit à la sauver, mais ce ne serait que pour un temps.

Maya mit beaucoup de temps à reprendre conscience. Il fut soulagé de la voir écarquiller ses billes bleues en le dévisageant. Sa bouche format un grand O mais elle ne prononçât aucun mot. Ce qui était fait était fait, il venait de lui offrir une partie de son énergie pour la maintenir en vie._ Je ne comprends pas, il aurait du me tuer pas me sauver. I__l me l'avait promis_. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil lourd. Il glissa ses mains sous son corps frêle et la déposât à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il aurait voulut repartir plus tôt, mais au vu des circonstances, il décidât qu'il valait mieux la laisser se repos, ils repartiraient dés qu'elle se sentirait mieux.

En se réveillant dans la nuit, Maya aperçut le wraith assis à ses cotés. C_ette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi._ Elle dit qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas si mal après tout. Elle soupira en regardant l'obscurité du ciel avant de s'assoupi de nouveau contre lui. Au matin, elle découvrit le wraith toujours endormis à coté d'elle, les doigts de sa grande main verte mêlés aux siens. Elle sentait contre sa paume les bords de la fente nourricière si dangereuse, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Si Todd avait sacrifié une partie de son énergie en la ramenant à la vie, ce n'était surement pas pour la tuer quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne put s'empêchée de sourire en se disant qu'ils faisaient un drôle de duo, puis elle reportât son attention sur la main qui enserré la sienne. Elle se replaça de façon à accentuer leur contact. Elle appréciait son odeur indéfinissable mais au combien rassurante, et puis, il dégageait tellement de chaleur, et c'était si agréable alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Elle se décalât encore plus, jusqu'à ce que leur cotés ne se touchent entièrement. _Il n'aimerait surement pas être comparé à un radiateur, et pourtant… _Elle s'enivra de son odeur et de sa chaleur, en re-sombrant dans un sommeil profond.

A leur réveil quelques heures plus tard, Todd se comporta comme si rien ne s'était passé durant les douze dernières heures. Ils se levèrent et elle déjeuna pendant qu'il fit une toilette succincte dans une rivière proche, puis, ils prirent la direction de la porte des étoiles pour partir. Ils marchaient doucement, Todd allant à la vitesse de Maya. Elle l'observa, étonnée qu'il ne lui ait rien dit à son réveil. Normalement, lorsqu'elle dormait trop prés de lui, il ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire remarquer. _Peut être que ça ne l'a pas gêné cette fois-ci ? Hum… Après tout, c'est lui qui s'est calé contre moi_. Il était en train de composer une adresse sur le cadran lorsqu' il se figea. Maya le regardât d'un air apeuré en se demandant s'il allait de nouveau falloir courir_. Non, pas encore quand même !_

_Enfin_ ! Todd avait enfin réussit une connexion avec un allié. Un sourire de prédateur s'étira sur son visage vert olive. Il se concentrât. Le vaisseau et son équipage était loin, il pouvait les sentir et se connecter à eux mais brièvement, trop brièvement à son gout. Il sentit une présence plus forte que les autres à bord, quelqu'un qui cherchait à rentrer en contact avec lui et il le laissât faire. Il fut étonné de l'identité de son interlocuteur. _Senm !_ C'était son second, enfin, le dernier en date. Son prédécesseur, baptisé Kenny par Sheppard, lui avait volés des E2PZ et s'en était servit pour modifier une ruche pour allé menacer la Terre. C'était à cause de lui qu'il en était arrivé à être encore prisonnier des terriens. Heureusement pour lui, ce traitre était mort pulvérisé par les drones de la cité d'Atlantis, sinon il aurait été heureux de pouvoir en faire de la chair à pâté.

Senm était heureux de retrouver son ancien commandant. _Heureux ? C__omme c'est étrange_. Todd se rappelait bien de lui. Il l'avait sauvé d'une ruche rivale peu de temps avant la trahison de Kenny. Dire qu'il avait hésité à se débarrasser de son second pour donner son poste à Senm, il le regrettait amèrement aux vu des évènements passés. Senm était tout comme lui de la caste dirigeante, mais contrairement à lui qui avait une carrure imposante et une certaine prestance, Senm était petit nerveux et impétueux. Son ancienne reine avait décidé de le supprimer pour cela, et en rejoignant les troupes de Todd, Senm avait réussit à échapper à son funeste destin.

Il se rappelait bien de cette reine, prétentieuse, orgueilleuse et stupide. Elle ne jugeait que sur l'apparence, et c'était justement pour son apparence qu'elle avait voulu le rencontrer, mais devenir le reproducteur d'une reine, surtout si futile ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Ne pas avoir de reine était un handicap vis-à-vis des autres ruches, mais il était ainsi seul maitre de ses décisions, et à choisir, il préférait cela.

- _Je serais bientôt là avec la ruche. Soyez patient._

- _Oui, je vous attends_. Todd se mit à réfléchir à tout vitesse, sans faire attention qu'il était encore sur le réseau. _Avec ma disparition et celle de mon __second, il est commandant dorénavant…_

- _J'arrive avec votre ruche. Sachez que le commandement est votre. _

- _Vraiment ? Bien._ Senm lui était donc resté fidèle ? Cette qualité se faisait rare en ces temps troubles et était très appréciable. Il faudrait le récompenser comme il se devait.

Todd se tournât vers l'humaine à ses cotés, puis se détendit et affichât un sourire vraiment sincère. Elle le regardât étonné avant de se dire qu'il avait peut être une bonne nouvelle.

- Mon vaisseau arrive pour nous récupérer.

- Votre…vaisseau ?_ Que dire ? Heureuse pour vous ? Félicitations ?_ Elle opta pour un joker. D'accord.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? _Rien voyons… Juste une crise de conscience là, d__'un coup ! Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?_

Maya se rendit compte que leur association arrivait à terme. Elle se demandât comment elle allait réussir à survivre dans une galaxie inconnue, avec des peuples rudimentaires, et chassée par les wraiths.

- Vous ne vouliez pas voir comment fonctionne notre technologie ?

- _Vous lisez encore dans mon esprit ? Je n'aime pas ça …Enfin bon !_ Elle soupira d'agacement en imitant inconsciemment une des mimiques du wraith ce qui le surprit. Elle décida de se laissé aller à être elle-même pour une fois. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire malgré l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait.

- Je peux venir ? Sur votre…ruche ? C'est vrai ?

Todd fut prit de cour par l'expression de son visage. _Encore ces mimiques enfantines…_ Elle avait le regard d'un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir un cadeau et qui hésite à l'ouvrir, craignant qu'il ne soit pas pour lui. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il trouvait qu'elle était vraiment mignonne avec ses expressions humaines si suggestives. Tout se lisait sur son visage

- Je vous offre une place sur mon vaisseau…et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'accepter des humains...à par comme nourriture bien sur.

- Ohhh_ …Oui, c'est surement vrai ! Et puis, c'est une chance à ne pas manquer !_ Elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents en gloussant.

Ils attendirent patiemment prés de la porte , observant la course du soleil décroitre au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. A la tombée de la nuit, ils entendirent le dart plus qu'ils ne le virent et furent dématérialisés. Quelques secondes après, le grand wraith et sa partenaire humaine furent re-matérialisés dans le hangar du croiseur, pour l'occasion noir de monde.

Senm était fier. Il n'avait jamais douté que son commandant reviendrait un jour prochain. Certes, il avait assuré le commandement en attendant son retour, mais il préférait de loin son rôle de subordonné. Il ne se sentait pas encore prés pour un commandement. _Oui, et après cette année désastreuse, j'en suis convaincu ! Dans quelques centaines d'années peut ê__tre… _Il était soulagé de pouvoir rendre à son commandant sa place d'officier supérieur. _J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, et il est un grand guide, c'est certain._

Après un discours et la passation de pouvoir, la foule se diluât dans le vaisseau en reprenant ses activités quotidiennes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne resta plus que Todd, deux autres wraiths et Maya dans cette partie du hangar. Personne n'avait fait attention à elle depuis leur arrivée, et après avoir scruté les alentours tout en restant derrière Todd, Maya décida de s'éloigner du groupe pour avoir une meilleure vue du hangar. Après avoir constaté l'immensité de la salle, elle se tournât vers les trois wraiths en discutions, et détailla les subordonnés de Todd. L'un était petit et râblé, enfin pour un wraith, mais avait un poste important vu que c'était lui qui avait accueillit Todd et qui lui avait rendu son commandement. _Surement son second…c'est sur_ ! Il avait un air agressif et de longs cheveux blanc très fins attachés en une demi -queue de cheval qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins. Le deuxième wraith quand à lui, était presque aussi grand que Todd mais plus svelte. Il arborait un air calme et serein déconcertant, ses cheveux détachés lui tombaient négligemment sur les épaules, et bien qu'elle fut loin, maya voyaient qu'il était bien moins soigné que le second.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Todd se tourna vers elle et l'observa. Elle déglutit et se rapprochât d'eux. _Quel regard dur…Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait comme connerie ?_ Depuis deux mois qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle eut soudain des doutes sur les intensions de Todd. Après tout, c'était quand même un wraith, avait-il encore besoin d'elle maintenant. Elle sentit la peur lui nouer son estomac lorsqu'elle fut à proximité d'eux.

- C'est un nouveau membre d'équipage. Todd regardât étrangement son second qui avait l'air de s'étouffer.

- Quoi ? Senm le regardât incrédule.

- Oui. Sans elle je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Elle est très douée…loquace, mais doué.

Maya le regardât surprise. Elle trouva son ton très tranchant, c'était sans équivoque. Todd ne supporterait pas de contestation de la part de son second.

- Et je devrais l'intégrer dans une de nos équipes scientifiques, je suppose ? Le grand wraith négligé lui jeta un léger coup d'œil curieux.

- Oui.

Maya les regardât débattre et trouvât cette discussion irréelle. Le petit teigneux était en train de la tuer du regard pendant que le l'autre discutait stoïquement avec Todd. Même s'il était de dos, le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Elle regardât le wraith face à lui, il attendait stoïquement la réponse de son supérieur, quand au second, elle le regardât avant de se dire qu'il n'était pas si petit que ça, avait l'air un bord de la crise de nerf. _Il fait au moins un mètre soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt ! Mais à coté de ces deux là, n'importe qui aurait l'air petit ! _

- Pas pour le moment. D'abord, elle doit se reposer et apprendre à nous côtoyer. Après oui. Il jeta un regard en biais à son second. Il faudra tous faire avec !

- Bien.

Le wraith fluet ne discuta pas plus que Senm. D'un coté, Maya se dit qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas discuté ses ordres. Le Todd qu'elle avait sous les yeux était tellement imposant, qu'elle le trouvât différent de celui avec qui elle avait fuit la Terre. _Oui, il a changé depuis qu'on est partis d'Atlantis. Il est devenu de plus en plus fort._ Retrouver sa liberté avait rendu sa prestance au grand wraith, et maintenant qu'il était dans son élément, elle le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment : il était un grand chef, rien de moins.

Todd lui fit un léger signe de la tête et commença à avancer sur la plateforme. Quand elle le rejoignit, il marquât une pause, et l'observa.

- Nous sommes en sécurité ici.

- D'accord.

- Je veux dire…Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Aucun wraith ne vous touchera.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs de la ruche.

- Je vous trouverai un plan du vaisseau pour que vous vous y repériez.

- Merci…

Todd s'arrêta encore et se tourna légèrement vers elle. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Reste…le problème de votre chambre.

- Oui ? C'était vrai ça, elle n'avait pas encore pensé aux détails qu'impliquait leur arrivée sur la ruche.

- Il faut la créer et ça prendra du temps. Il vous faudra partager la mienne en attendant. C'était un mensonge. Il y avait de nombreuses chambres vides, mais il voulait être certain qu'elle ne risquait rien sur son vaisseau, avant de la laisser à elle-même.

- Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Vous m'avez fait peur. On dort ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Ce soir au moins, nous aurons du confort !

Il la fixa longuement et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas compris l'allusion qu'elle venait de faire, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui y ait vu une allusion. Il se retourna et l'amena jusqu'au couloir des officiers.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il hésita quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir télépathiquement. A l'ouverture, des odeurs familières l'assaillirent, et il se remémora tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué durant cette année de captivité : ses vêtements, son lit, sa salle de bain…_Oh oui, une douche _! Il fut tenté de se laisser aller, mais se reprit, il avait encore à faire. Maya aussi rêvait d'une douche, il le savait.

- La salle de bain est par là. Todd s'approchât d'un pan de mur qui disparut et dévoila une petite salle d'eau.

- Vous avez une douche ?

- Bien sur. Que croyiez-vous ? Le wraith la regardât de haut, visiblement étonné. Que nous restions sale toute notre vie ? Il manque juste des toilettes, je vais faire le nécessaire…

_Question stupide, réponse stupide. _En regardant le wraith des pieds à la tête, elle se dit qu'il avait autant besoin d'une douche qu'elle, sinon plus. Il lui montrât comment activer la douche, ou trouver des serviettes. Todd devait aller sur le pont pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ. Il aurait put le faire d'ici, par télépathie, mais après ce qu'avait fait Senm pour lui, son second méritait son respect et la moindre des choses était d'aller jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'il lui fit part de ses intentions, Maya l'écoutât à moitié, trop heureuse en pensant à la douche chaude qui l'attendait, et il sortit, la laissant seule dans ses quartiers.

En marchant jusqu'au pont, Todd expira bruyamment en songeant à tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus depuis deux mois maintenant. Finalement, les évènements prenaient un cours inespéré, leur aventure se finissant mieux qu'il ne n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Home sweet home.**_

_**4 – Nouveau départ.**_

Todd était fatigué. Il était resté sur la passerelle plus longtemps que prévu à discuter avec Senm, mais c'était tellement agréable d'être de retour parmi le siens. En rentrant dans ses quartiers, il trouva Maya allongé au bord du lit, assoupie. Étendu ainsi sur les draps, elle avait l'air si fragile, si faible surtout avec son corps vraiment amincit. Il se dit que malgré tout elle était encore belle, surtout si peu vêtue, et depuis qu'il lui avait fait un Don de vie, elle avait l'air d'allez mieux. Il s'approcha de la table et y posa sa tablette de travail, avant de se retourner vers l'endormie dont il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image de sa tête. Il aurait voulu travailler un peu ce soir, mais ça attendrai demain finalement.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit en prenant tout le temps de l'observer …elle était si mignonne quand elle dormait. Pendant le trajet qui le séparait de sa chambre il n'avait cessé de penser à cette humaine… _Q__u'est ce que Senm a dit déjà ?…Ah oui ! Son 'humaine'… _C'était normal que les wraiths pensent ça, ils devaient tous la prendre pour une esclave ou une adoratrice, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il leur avait fait comprendre que personne ne devait la toucher, sous peine d'un châtiment expéditif. Si quelqu'un osait lui faire du mal il deviendrait vraiment méchant, il le sentait au fond de lui. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette pensée, ce n'était qu'une humaine après tout … _Je suis peut être resté trop longtemps e__n contact avec Sheppard ?… _Il la regarda alors qu'elle était en train de sourire dans son sommeil …_Ou_ _peut être que c'est à cause de ça…_

Il s'assit au bord du lit et s'approcha encore plus prés d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir caresser son visage du bout des doigts, l'endormie finit par se réveiller en se tournant légèrement vers lui. Il prit le temps de la détailler, avec son débardeur à fines bretelles et son tanga, il l'a trouvât sublime …_Oui...c'est le mot juste… _Elle le vit pencher la tête de coté et fermer les yeux pour se perdre dans ses pensées, comme cela arrivait souvent. Il ne refit surface que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur celle qui lui servait d'appui sur le lit. Cette humaine n'avait vraiment pas peur de lui …_D'un coté elle n'a jamais eut peur,__ c'est ce qui m'as poussé à accepter de travailler avec elle sur Atlantis…_

Il l'a regardât intensément et elle riva son regard au sien en souriant. Il aimait bien ce sourire qu'il voyait sur son visage, ce n'était ni un sourire de complaisance ni ce sourire triste qu'il lui avait souvent vu sur Atlantis. Il l'avait vu naitre au fil de leur voyage. Maintenant qu'il repensait à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur fuite, plus il se rendait compte à quel point elle beaucoup évoluée depuis leur départ de la Terre. Elle s'était libéré du carcan de la morale terrienne et comme personne n'était là pour le refreiner, il avait finit par voir émerger son moi profond, celui qui avait été étouffé depuis son enfance par ses proches et par son éducation. Dés lors, il l'avait vu apparaitre Maya tel qu'elle était réellement et non plus ce rôle qu'on l'avait forcé à jouer pendant si longtemps.

Il se remit à caresser l'ovale de son visage en l'observant, et descendit ses doigts de sa joue à son cou, en prenant soin d'allé le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la griffer, et fut surpris quand elle se mit à glousser doucement et qu'elle se redressa pour s'asseoir. Elle le regarda tendrement en serrant sa main, et finit par murmurer :

- Merci…Si c'était possible, j'aimerai bien qu'on se rencontre à nouveau, je veux dire dans ma prochaine vie… Enfin bon, pas comme un casse-croûte bien sur ! Elle était tout sourire.

Il ne répondit rien et glissa une main dans ses cheveux fins et attira une mèche à lui pour la sentir…elle s'était lavé et leur odeur commune avait disparut, il était déçut. Elle le regarda faire en réfléchissant et finit par joindre le geste à sa pensée : elle tendit sa main vers lui et se mit à caresser ses cheveux. En voyant son regard interrogateur, elle s'expliqua :

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir s'ils étaient doux ou rêches, et en y pensant, ta…ta peau aussi, j'aurai bien aimé savoir si…

Todd mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle l'avait tutoyé, c'était la première fois en deux mois. Il savait qu'elle ne le réservait qu'à des gens extrêmement proches d'elle, sur Atlantis elle n'avait tutoyé que Jennifer …_Alors que peut être que ?_... Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur arrivée dans Pégase et il en était venu à ressentir quelque chose pour elle…_Mais__ quoi exactement ?..._ Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il se mit de nouveau à caresser son visage mais cette fois-ci avec plus d'insistance, elle prit cela pour un accord tacite et décida de faire de même. ..._Comme sa p__eau est douce et si chaude_… Il pencha la tête pour accentuer le contact de la paume de sa main contre sa joue, c'était si agréable. Maintenant il en voulait plus, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il dégagea sa main gauche de la sienne, l'entoura de son bras en l'amenant ainsi plus prés de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui laissa le temps de le repousser mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que de lui rendre timidement son baiser avant de se reculer un peu pour le regarder. Ne lisant aucun doute dans ses grands yeux bleus, il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser encore mais cette fois-ci langoureusement. Instinctivement Maya glissa ses mains le long du torse de l'alien avant de les passer derrière sa tête, elle rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il l'amena à se rallonger, et l'observa mutine en souriant de plus belle.

… _Qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit_…

Il recommença à la caresser, en accentuant la pression de ses doigts sur son visage et en profita pour la scruter… _Son front, ses joues, son cou, ses épaules_…. Il voulait imprimer cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il fit glisser une main dans son dos et elle se cambra légèrement…_Son ventre, sa taille, ses hanches_…elle était très mince, mais quelque chose d'indescriptible la rendait belle à ses yeux …_ Sa peau douce et __chaude, son corps réagissant de lui-même à chaque effleurement__,… Quant à son visage… _Il remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière. L'humaine était occupé à savourer chaque caresse qu'il déposait sur sa peau et il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser encore davantage.

Il finit par embrasser son visage, son cou, ses épaules tout en la caressant des seins jusqu'aux hanches, tout doucement, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, elle était si fragile. Elle se mit à gémir à ses caresses, et cela enflamma ses sens. Il l'embrassa et la mordillât dans le bas du cou pendant que ses mains faisaient glisser le débardeur vers ses épaules jusqu'à le lui enlever. Elle le repoussa alors doucement et souri en levant les sourcils : il y avait un manteau de trop entre eux…et elle entreprit de le lui retirer. Il fut moins patient qu'elle et se redressa soudainement pour le retirer ainsi que son t-shirt, son pantalon, ses bottes qui allèrent respectueusement valser dans tous les coins de la pièce.

Il se rassit au bord du lit en simple sous vêtement, se demandant pourquoi elle lui faisait tant d'effet. Il savait où cela allait les mener et même si sa raison lui disait d'arrêter il n'en avait plus envie, plus maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son corps ainsi dévoilé…_Qu'il est beau…et ces tatouages… _Elle se redressa, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'invita à se coucher sur elle, ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle se mit à le caresser…_Sa peau est si fine, et ces tatouages__…Humm, quelle musculature…__Je ne l'avais pas imaginé si bien foutu !..._

Il la laissa faire et lorsqu'il lut de l'avidité dans son regard, il décida de continué à embrasser ce corps que maintenant il désirait ardemment. .._Son ventre, ses seins, son cou..._ Elle se mit à gémir encore plus maintenant qu'elle sentait leurs peaux se toucher. Il glissa son esprit en elle et mêla leurs sensations, leurs envies, leurs désirs. Répondant à ceux de sa partenaire, Todd fit descendre une main le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre son tanga et glissa doucement sa main dessous. Elle se cambra violement et il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, du moins c'est ce que lui laissa entendre le long gémissement qu'elle poussa. C'était si agréable pour elle qu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer ce corps qui se métamorphosait sous ses doigts …elle aimait ça et se cambrât encore plus. Comme tout mâle qu'il était, il se sentit encore plus excité et appuya plus encore la pression de ses doigts tout en continuant d'embrasser son corps à présent enflammé.

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et appuya son regard… Il n'avait pas besoin de télépathie pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait car c'était précisément ce qu'il désirait aussi.

Ils retirèrent leurs derniers vêtements et se retrouvèrent peau contre peau sentant leur désir s'intensifier. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en se frôlant, s'excitant ainsi mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a pénètre lentement lors d'un de ses allers-retours. Il s'arrêta un instant, l'observant pour être sur de ne pas lui faire mal et vit qu'elle retenait sa respiration. A la vue de son visage crispé il eut peur de devoir renoncer, quoiqu'au point où ils en étaient il n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire marche arrière. Il sentit qu'elle lui agrippât le dos et lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer alors qu'il entrait en elle, il n'eut plus aucun doute : elle aimait ça autant que lui. Il se mit à bouger lentement, puis à mesure qu'elle se décontractait son mouvement deviens plus ample, plus rapide. Toujours dans son esprit, le wraith se calait sur ses désirs pour leur faire prendre un maximum de plaisir.

Ce qui n'était au début que de petits bruits emplissaient maintenant la chambre et il se sentait fier d'en être la cause. … _Peut être qu'on nous entend de l'extérieur_ ?... Il s'en moquait…_ça leur prouveraient que leur commandant sait satisfaire une femelle au moins !... Oui, elle lui appartenait, elle était sa femelle, peut être même sa compagne…mais les autres ne compre__ndrait pas… Enfin, pas de suite..._

Il se remit à embrasser son cou, l'a mordant plus violemment en accentuant ses va et vient. Il se mit lui aussi à gémir et dût se concentrer pour ne pas jouir avant elle _…C'est si bon, si chaud._.. Elle se cambra plus violemment et quand elle planta ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, il sut que leur corps à corps arrivait à terme, inexorablement. Il se mit alors à aller plus lentement et plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se perdre dans une sensation de bien-être absolu, et lorsqu'elle finit par jouir il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

Il reprit son souffle dans son cou, léchant doucement des perles de sang sur la morsure qu'il lui avait faite, et il s'appuyât sur ses avant bras pour la soulager de son poids. Il se sentait bien là, en cet instant, et il se mit à grogner lentement en sentant les mains de Maya parcourir son dos. Elle était tout comme lui comblé mais à bout de souffle et il la délivra de son poids s'écroulant à ses cotés.

Ce n'était pas sa première fois. Quand il avait été promut commandant, sa reine l'avait gratifié de l'honneur infini de devenir un de ses reproducteurs. C'était l'honneur ultime chez les wraiths que celui d'engendrer, de léguer son patrimoine génétique. Mais cela c'était très mal passé. Il se revoyait encore essayant de satisfaire cette reine frigide. Quand il eut finit, elle qui n'avait rien dit, rien fait…l'avait raillé ! Elle s'était moqué de lui qui avait été si long, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit et de tout façon il savait aussi qu'elle s'en moquait, elle ne désirait de lui que sa semence et rien d'autre. Même s'il était un wraith, il s'était senti honteux, bafoué, humilié, même trahi. Plus jamais. Il ne s'était juré que plus jamais il ne céderait aux avances d'une de ses vaniteuses, prétentieuses et orgueilleuses femelles de son espèce. Ils avaient tous besoin d'elles, pour l'instant, mais un jour il trouverait le moyen d'être libre, d'être enfin libéré de leur joug tyrannique.

Il sentait Maya bouger à coté lui, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, embrasser son épaule…Elle n'avait pas simulée elle, ni fait cela pour un quelconque devoir. Ils avaient fait l'amour parce qu'ils en avaient eut envie tout les deux à ce moment précis…ca n'avait pas été une obligation, et en la regardant dans les yeux, il vit qu'elle ne regrettait absolument rien de ce qui venait de se passer _… Étonnante petite humaine…_

Il arrivait que certain wraith, surtout des reproducteurs actifs, prennent des esclaves pour assouvir leurs besoins en l'absence de la reine, mais les esclaves étaient rarement consentant face à la brutalité de ces wraiths … Il n'était même pas sur qu'une adoratrice s'y risquerait. Leur cas était différent, Maya n'avait jamais eut peur de lui et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal. En y repensant, jamais il ne s'était douté de ce qui arriverait quand il rentrerait dans sa chambre et qu'il la trouverait allongée là, sous la douce lumière des brilleurs, le parfum de sa récente douche flottant autour d'elle…_Rrrr_… . Rien que d'y penser, il avait de nouveau envie d'elle. …_Pourquoi lutter ?... _Il se remit à l'embrasser de nouveau et ses caresses laissèrent présager à Maya qu'ils ne dormiraient pas de sitôt …

- Todd… soufflât-elle en se glissant légèrement sur son torse.

- Kor'eyn…lui dit-il en caressant ses lèvres entrouvertes, Appelles moi Kor'eyn.

- Ko…r'eyn… murmurât-elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs… Tu devrais aller prendre une douche …

- Ooh… . Il se dit que finalement ils en resteraient là, du moins pour ce soir et il se sentit si frustré qu'il se mit à grommeler.

Je peux te frotter le dos si tu veux ?

A son de sa voix, il levât les yeux vers la salle de bain, il aperçut la silhouette gracieuse de Maya à contrejour dans l'encadrement de la porte et …_Oh, CE genre de douche….Grr_… Il se leva et rejoignit rapidement sa bien-aimée et en l'enlaçant doucement se dit qu'il allait aimer partager cette douche, c'était certain _… La nuit promettait d'être longue, très longue …_


	5. Chapter 5

_Home sweet home _

**_5 - Petit à petit..._**

Le lendemain matin Kor'eyn était déjà parti quand Maya se réveilla. Elle prit une douche et mangea avec appétit un petit déjeuner qu'elle trouvât sur la table. Elle eut tout le temps de réfléchir à sa situation actuelle : elle avait trahis les siens, avait aidé un ennemi …_Qui soit il en passant était censé être un allié !_… et finalement elle s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. … _Ca fait vraiment clicher franchement !… _et pourtant elle en était bien là. Déjà sur Terre, elle s'était sentit attiré par son charisme, son calme apparent,…_son arrogance aussi !… _Il l'avait traitée différemment de tous ceux avec qui elle avait travaillé, et elle avait aimé ça. Kor'eyn s'était moqué de son apparence ainsi que de sa maladie, tout ce qui lui avait importé, c'était son intelligence et sa compétence au travail … pour ça elle ne l'avait pas déçut.

…_Kor'eyn_… C'était étrange à prononcer, surtout depuis le temps qu'elle l'appelait Todd. Elle avait vu défilé un paquet d'amants dans sa vie, mais aucun ne l'avait traitée avec tant de délicatesse …_il savait exactement comment me faire plaisir… finalement la télépathie à son charme… _Elle s'ébroua et résista à l'envie de se remémorer cette nuit en commençant par découvrir sa nouvelle chambre.

Un lit, une table, une penderie dissimulée dans le mur…_faudrait que je me change en y pensant_…, des étagères remplit de livres…elle attrapa un livre écris en _…écris en quoi exactement ?..._

Maya se tourna finalement vers le lit en se disant qu'il n'avait pas que l'air confortable et elle décida de s'y re-glisser pour faire une grasse matinée. C'est ainsi que la trouva Kor'eyn quand il l'a rejoignit bien plus tard avec un plateau repas. Elle s'étira et finit par s'extirper du lit à contrecœur finalement.

- Après que tu ais mangé, je te ferai visiter le croiseur…

- …. Elle ne dit rien, l'observant intensément, ou plutôt, observant la tablette wraith qu'il tenait dans sa main, Ooooohhh…, elle était entièrement captivée par l'écran vert de la tablette.

…_Hum… c'était à prévoir, elle se laisse distraire par n'importe quoi, alors ça…_Il lui tendit la tablette.

- C'est pour toi.

- Moi ? C'est vrai, je peux ? Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui… tu y trouveras notre langage, ainsi qu'un plan du vaisseau.

- C'est vraiment sommaire…, rajoutât-elle en faisant la moue.

- Pour le reste on verra plus tard, et sache que tout le monde n'en a pas une.

- Ooooohhh …

Il revit des étoiles scintiller dans ses grands yeux bleus pendant qu'elle prenait la tablette entre ses petites mains…_Elle a le même regard que hier soir quand elle a décidé de répertorier mes tatouages… _Il l'a regarda faire amusé en repensant justement à l'épisode de la douche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle délaisse la tablette pour s'approcher de lui jusqu'à se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra fort tout contre lui et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux tout en pensant à la journée qui les attendait. Maya se mit à bouger doucement jusqu'à pouvoir élever ses mains jusqu'à son visage. Elle se mit à le caresser et à y déposer plein de baisers papillons et il se redressa, l'obligeant ainsi à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds… _Si petite…et si mignonne pourtant ! Surtout quand elle me regar__de ainsi…je pourrais tout oublier et décider de rester là…Tentant, vraiment tentant…_Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure caramel de la jeune femme sans la quitter des yeux et se dit qu'il faudrait vite trouver un moyen de la guérir, c'était surement possible…non, pour lui c'était une obligation car il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre dorénavant sans elle… Il avait eut tant de mal à accepter ses sentiments, alors maintenant il ne se croyait pas pouvoir s'en passer.

- Ton repas va refroidir…et ça ne serait pas de bon ton d'en recommander un !

- Oui chef !

Après qu'elle se soit changé avec ses vêtements d'Atlantis, il lui montra le fonctionnement de la tablette et lui expliqua rapidement leur alphabet avant de partir lui faire visiter le croiseur de fond en comble. De toute façon il devait voir de lui-même les membres de son équipage, alors autant l'amener avec lui. Il tenait à réaffirmer sa présence, son autorité, et aussi signifier à son équipage qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à cette humaine, son humaine…même si elle pouvait être assez pénible quand elle s'y mettait, ils devraient tous faire avec !

_Deux semaines plus tard… _

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Maya eut tout le loisir de se reposer et de se gaver à volonté. Il faut dire pour sa défense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à manger si bien et elle était heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas de balance sur ce vaisseau…enfin elle l'espérait secrètement…en attendant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit si bien.

Elle avait rapidement appris la langue wraith, et elle s'attaquait dorénavant aux livres sur les étagères. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que McKay aurait été magistralement dégouté. …_Ah ma mémoire visuelle, qu'est ce que je t'aime !_...

Pendant que Kor'eyn était sur le pont, elle se baladait parfois sur le croiseur, et surtout faisait de fréquent aller-retour entre la chambre et la cuisine, mais elle passait quand même le plus clair de son temps à dormir, lire ou ressasser ses souvenirs. Justement, elle était en train de penser à tout ce que à ce petit don lui avait permis de faire. Elle avait une mémoire visuelle incomparable, tout ce qu'elle voyait elle le retenait à vie. …_Ahh…que l'école avait été facile, de même que ces longues études_…, elle avait fait la fête et s'était amusée comme une folle, tout en étant dans les trois premiers de son université…bourse au mérite, tableau d'honneur, et major de sa promotion, et tout ça grâce à sa caboche ! Mais il lui arrivait de saturer, et elle avait besoin de pouvoir oublier pour se sentir normale, ce qui expliquait son caractère si enfantin alors qu'elle était intelligente et sérieuse…

Ce petit don, elle ne l'avait jamais révélé à personne et puis de toute façon, ça aurait servit à quoi ? Ils n'auraient pas compris ..._Être une bête de foire ? Faire des jaloux ? Non merci !…_

Une semaine seulement après avoir reçut sa tablette elle connaissait les plans du vaisseau sur le bout des doigts et lisait le wraith presque couramment…ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son amant qui avait vite découvert son secret. Kor'eyn avait été très étonné, mais pas surpris…à avoir travaillé avec elle, il avait vu combien elle apprenait vite, maintenant il savait comment.

- Les wraiths peuvent le faire en s'entrainant…pas tous bien sûr…les scientifiques généralement…et avec la télépathie, c'est pratique.

- Ca je n'en doute pas.

Mais ce dont elle doutait encore moins, c'était l'amour qu'il lui portait, ou tout du moins le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Il aimait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts…son souffle contre son cou…ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se retrouvent à apprivoiser leurs corps. Pas de doute, il aimait sentir qu'il pouvait lui faire tant de bien, et surtout il aimait savoir qu'elle lui appartenait corps et âme, comme ce soir.

Kor'eyn était rentré tard et avait encore trouvé sa compagne allongée de coté sur le lit, face à la fenêtre, un livre comme compagnie. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et il se glissa dans la salle de bain en souriant…_Elle se sent vraiment en sécurité ici_… . Il enleva ses bottes, son manteau, son t-shirt et arrivé au pantalon, il jeta un regard dans la chambre : elle n'avait toujours pas bougée, il entendait juste le bruit des pages que l'on tourne. Il enleva son pantalon et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de rechange…_Tant qu'à retourner dans la chambre… _Il se glissa silencieusement vers le lit, et…

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- ... J'essaye…de te surprendre…

- Raté !… tu sais- Elle décrocha son regard azur du livre pour le river à celui doré de l'alien, avant de continuer - même si j'en avais pas l'air je t'ai entendu rentrer, j'avais juste pas finit ce chapitre…

- Je vois…un livre est donc plus important que moi ?

- ? …Non, euh… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, non…euh…c'est juste…c'est juste que j'avais commencé et que…

Il ne put s'empêché de sourire mentalement en la voyant se redresser sur le lit et se mettre dans tous ses états : elle craignait réellement de l'avoir vexé sans le vouloir. Lui avait simplement voulut la taquiner, mais elle ne l'avait pas compris…_Tant pis ! Autant en profiter…_Il se raidit en s'approchant lentement du lit. Maya essayait de se justifier…ce livre était intéressant et puis elle avait toujours adoré lire, elle pouvait lire des heures durant sans avoir faim ou sommeil…c'était compulsif. Elle continuait à se justifier vainement car il ne l'écoutait pas trop absorbé par ses pensées …_Adorable…_ Oui il l'a trouvait adorable, surtout là, comme ça… elle se tordait les doigts et remuaient ses pieds, tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te pardonner…

A son ton froid et détaché, elle avait relevé la tête rapidement et le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Je ne voulais pas…je suis…je suis…désolé…

Sa voix s'était perdue à la fin de la phrase, voilée par des larmes qui ne manqueraient pas de venir mouiller bientôt son visage…Il était le seul mâle qu'elle avait vraiment laissé s'approcher d'elle, et il n'était même pas humain ! Elle n'avait jamais eut de relation sérieuse avec un homme, car elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité c'été beaucoup trop compliqué à gérer. Mais lui, lui… il savait tout d'elle et l'avait accepté ainsi, non sans mal certes, mais il l'avait accepté et elle avait tout gâché stupidement …_On ne récolte que ce qu'on sème_…

En sentant son désarroi s'intensifié de plus en plus fort, Kor'eyn se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin…_Quel idiot je fais_… . Il fixa la silhouette prostrée sur le lit…pas besoin de télépathie pour voir que sa tristesse était réelle. Il s'assit derrière elle, l'entoura de ses bras et attira son dos à lui.

- Pff...Je voulais juste te taquiner un peu, c'était…un jeu. Il se dit qu'elle risquait de ne pas apprécier …Sache que c'est aussi difficile pour moi, il n'est pas « normal » pour ma race d'avoir de tel rapport entre nous, alors avec des humains…

- …

Il entreprit de l'embrasser le long du bras, puis voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, vint le tour de l'épaule lorsqu'il eut finit de faire glisser la bretelle du débardeur. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'il sentit frissonner son corps contre lui, mais elle était toujours triste, il sonda son esprit et compris son tracas : elle se disait qu'elle ne connaissait rien sur lui, sur les wraiths, et que ce manque de connaissances pourrait être fatal à leur relation.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu as tout le temps de me découvrir…Quand à moi, je…t'accepte comme tu es…tu le sais, non ?

- …hm…

Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient ses fines épaules et s'attaqua à sa deuxième épaule et lorsqu'il sentit sa compagne se détendre un peu en s'appuyant contre lui, il se fit plus doux. Tout en continuant d'embrasser tendrement ses épaules, il amena ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme et commença à la caresser du bout des doigts… _son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains_… puis il descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses et remonta,…_ses hanches, son ventre, ses seins_... Il pouvait sentir ses tétons durs à travers le tissus…Dire qu'il avait faillit gâcher sa soirée cinq minutes plus tôt…_Il faudra que je fasse plus attention à l'avenir…_

Il sentit son corps si féminin onduler sous ses caresses et empêcha sa compagne de se retourner…après tout, il lui fallait se faire pardonner et il savait comment y parvenir. Il s'attaqua alors à son cou, traçant du bout de la langue des tatouages invisibles.

- Humm mm…Kor'eyn…

…_Enfin_… Il l'a sentit s'abandonné complètement et sut qu'elle ne pensait plus du tout au quiproquo de toute à l'heure. Maintenant elle se préparait à éprouver d'autres sentiments, d'autres sensations beaucoup plus agréables … _Patience _… _Jusqu'où tiendra-t-elle ?... _ Il était curieux de nature et encore plus quand cela la concernait.

- Oh, Kor'eyn….Humm…

…_Non, je ne la laisserais pas se retourner, et non, elle ne l'embrassera pas non plus_… Il glissa ses doigts sous le débardeur et pris tout son temps pour le lui retirer. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la tourna légèrement et la déshabilla entièrement, sans cesser ni ses baisers ni ses caresses. A un moment, il surprit ses pensées et cela le fit sourire … _Alors je suis vraiment divin ?_…

Il la fit basculer sur le lit et se redressa à califourchon sur elle et se mit à suivre des yeux ses mains qui la caressait. Elle avait commencé à reprendre du poids et ça se lisait sur ses formes : elle n'avait plus les joues creuses ni les cotes saillantes et surtout, elle avait repris de la poitrine et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Il décida justement de s'occuper de ses seins et en goûtât un tout en caressant le second, pinçant entre ses doigts le téton dur tout en avalant goulument l'autre.

- Ahhhhh…

Elle n'avait put se retenir de gémir tellement c'était bon…mais il n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Quand il délaissa sa poitrine ce ne fut que pour mieux s'occuper de son cou qu'il embrassât, pinçât, mordît. Abandonnée sous ses caresses, la jeune femme se cambrait et soupirait de plus en plus bruyamment, en voyant son corps se tendre sous ses cuisses le wraith avait de plus en plus de mal à maitriser ses pulsions. Il finit par la retourner sur le ventre pour qu'elle ne puisse plus le caresser de ses mains pendant qu'il jouait avec son corps.

Maya ne voulait plus ouvrir ses yeux, elle était complètement perdue dans les sensations que Kor'eyn faisait naitre en elle. …_Combien a-t-il de mains au juste ?...Trop à mon avis…Jamais…jamais on ne m'as traité comme ça… dieu que c'est agréable finalement d'être…aimer ? C'est donc ca être…deux ?en couple ?d'__avoir un compagnon ?...Oui, j'aime être avec lui alors, oui, c'est Mon compagnon…_ Elle décida que finalement elle prendrait le temps- le peu de temps qu'il lui restait – de le découvrir et de faire cet effort qui lui avait toujours semblé insurmontable : s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas besoin de tergiverser pour savoir ce qu'il désirait lorsqu'elle se retrouva - allez savoir comment - sur le ventre.

Elle sentit le wraith à quatre pattes sur elle embrasser son dos tout en glissant une main entre ses cuisses et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle ne laisse échapper des gémissements de plaisir…_Oh, oui il est tellement doué_… mais elle n'allait quand même pas s'en plaindre, elle qui n'aurait jamais pensé vivre quelque chose d'aussi intense de toute sa vie. Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle le sentit lui écarter les cuisses et la prendre sur le ventre plus brutalement que d'habitude.

S'occuper de sa femelle comme il venait de le faire l'avait rendu extrêmement tendu et Kor'eyn n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Son envie était telle qu'il ne put réfréner ses instincts plus longtemps et finit par la prendre dans cette position…ce qu'il fit plutôt violemment. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et lâcha un petit cri de surprise…il était réellement désolé mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait plus se maitriser. Ses assauts se firent furieux et s'accordaient aux baisers mordants qu'il déposait dans son cou, mais voyant qu'elle appréciait cela, il se glissa entièrement en elle corps et esprit pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Il avait l'impression que leurs corps brulaient de cette étreinte charnelle que l'humaine aimait malgré sa violence…cela l'excitait même, et il se mit à grogner de plaisir contre son cou avant de la mordre encore plus profondément déclenchant par l'occasion un orgasme auquel ils cédèrent l'un comme l'autre dans un râle de plaisir.

Kor'eyn reprit doucement ses esprits et passa sa langue sur les morsures qu'il venait de lui infliger. Il sentit Maya qui se tortillait sous lui pour se retourner…

- Humm…Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment finit avec toi… Il se remit à caresser son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de se retourner, avant d'aller déposer des baisers au creux de ses reins.

Maya sentait avec délectation les baisers du wraith toujours contre son dos, la caressant de ses cheveux et de ses doigts, et elle se demanda impatiente quelle serait la suite. Subitement il se mit à grogner et le sentant sortir du lit brusquement, elle se tournât sur le coté pour l'observer effiler son caleçon tout en maugréant. …_Oh, oh!…Il n'a vraiment pas l'air content du tout_… Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il se jetait vers la porte et l'ouvrir à la volée…_Vraiment furax même !_…Elle entraperçut les tenues de deux wraiths en discutions dans le couloir.

- Rappellerez à mademoiselle qu'elle doit se présenter à mon laboratoire tôt demain…et serait-il possible d'insonoriser votre chambre ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était le chef scientifique elle en était certaine pour lui avoir déjà parlé plusieurs fois, mais…Mais au vue de sa demande elle prenait soudain conscience que tout le monde devait entendre leurs ébats et elle se sentit le feu lui monter aux joues…._Oh mon die__u ! Non_… L'exhibitionnisme n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature…

Elle vit Kor'eyn se raidir dans l'encadrement et lâcher sur un ton acerbe :

- Et vous ? Que voulez-vous !

- Rien mon commandant, je rejoignais le pont et…Ca c'était son second, pas de doute non plus. A son ton, elle comprit qu'il ne faisait pas le fier…_Mais quelle idée aussi de tenir un conciliabule juste devant la porte !…_

- Alors allez-y ! Lui aboya Kor'eyn avant de pivoter et de la rejoindre passablement énervé. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée à la fermeture de la porte et il s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce dubitatif…!_..._ Il pencha la tête sur le coté en plissant ses sourcils inexistants.

- Ah ah…ouf - Elle reprit son souffle -… J'aurai bien voulu voir leurs têtes ! Et puis si tu voyais la tienne !

Elle le sentit dans son esprit pour le voir et il faisait une de ces têtes … Elle ne put s'empêcher de renchéri en se moquant de sa colère :

- Tu sais si c'était si mauvais que ça, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête…Il semblerait qu'on dérange en plus !

Elle vit ses pupilles se rétrécir au maximum, puis il fermât ses yeux doré et soufflât un grand coup pour retrouver son calme avant de se remettre au lit et la prendre dans ses bras…_Franchement r__ien n'est simple_…. Il se remit à caresser son dos d'un air songeur, avant qu'elle ne rajoute :

- Je pense que ça serait vraiment une bonne idée d'insonoriser la chambre… Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit en se lui faisant face, Je pourrais ainsi me laissé aller complètement …

…_Parce qu'elle pourrait faire encore plus de bruit ? Mm...intéressant !_ Il grogna de satisfaction :

- On verra demain…Il eut le souffle coupé par la peau douce de Maya qui glissait sur son torse et il fermât les yeux pour mieux apprécier son contact et il oubliât vite sa contrariété momentanée…Rhh ! Il ne put retenir un râle en la sentant lui arracher son caleçon et s'évertuer à le faire repartir de ses mains expertes.

- Je croyais que vous n'en aviez pas fini avec moi ? Humm commandant ?

Il l'a fixa ses yeux bleu, avant que ne glisse sa langue sur son sexe et qu'il ne perde pied … Dieu qu'elle était sensuelle…et qu'il aimait ce ton léger à la limite de l'insolence appuyé par ses grands yeux bleu si expressifs. Elle avait l'air si douce, si innocente… _Douce et innocente ? Pff..._ Certes elle en avait l'air, mais elle n'en avait que l'air il le savait bien.

Kor'eyn fermât les yeux et se laissa submerger par le plaisir que les caresses de sa compagne engendraient, songeant que dés demain il devrait la partager avec l'équipe des scientifiques et qu'ils auraient alors surement moins de temps à se consacrer.

…_Eh bien autant en profiter…et tants pis pour Mahin…il ne dormira pas de sitôt!..._ Il rouvrir les yeux sur la silhouette aguichante de sa compagne bien décidée comme lui à profiter de cette nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Home sweet home** _

_**6- Cohabitation**_

Senm devait parler à son commandant, mais il ne voulait pas que cela se sache…Le commandant tolérait ses critiques mais les autres n'aurait pas compris, ils auraient pris cela pour de l'insubordination et il respectait son commandant, il savait même quand il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Il était son second, celui à qui il avait confié le bon fonctionnement du vaisseau… et pour lui, laisser un tas de viande sur patte en liberté sur le vaisseau était un problème grave dont ils devaient discuter. Cette femelle l'avait peut être aidée à s'échapper mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laissée faire n'importe quoi, et surtout, l'intégrer à l'équipage, c'était du jamais vu ! Elle était là pour leur fournir ses connaissances, alors qu'ils l'exploitent et la tue!…Non pour lui, le commandant avait vraiment perdu l'esprit au contact des humains et en tant que gestionnaire du vaisseau et loyal subordonné il se devait de le lui faire comprendre avant que d'autres moins tolérants ne s'en rendent compte.

Arrivé devant les quartiers de son supérieur, il hésitât quelques secondes. L'humaine était réglée comme une horloge et à cette heure-ci elle serait en cuisine à prendre de quoi se nourrir, ils pourraient donc parler tranquillement. Il s'apprêtait à entrer quand il l'entendit crier. _Un wraith a finalement craqué et s'en est pris à elle ?_ Le commandant l'en tiendrait sûrement pour responsable, il se demandait quoi faire mais aucuns autres cris ne suivirent. _Étrange_. Il resta perplexe en ne sentant pas de présence hostile au alentour. Il se pencha contre la porte et écouta attentivement avant de se redresser rapidement à l'approche de Mahin le chef scientifique.

- Ooh…On écoute aux portes ? Ce n'est pas très…wraith. Le scientifique parlait encore avec ce ton détaché et placide que Senm détestait tant. Il n'aimait pas discuter avec ce scientifique philosophe…il était factuel, et ce qui ne l'était pas ne lui ne plaisait pas.

- …L'humaine du commandant…je crois que…

- Ah, encore ? Pff..., voyant le regard interrogateur du second, il rajoutât : Vous n'avez jamais servit de reine ?

- Si, mais que…Il entrevit ce que le scientifique était en train d'insinuer…Mais…mais ce n'est pas une reine…ce n'est qu'une…qu'une humaine !

- Certains wraiths décident parfois de garder des humains auprès d'eux…Mahin haussa les épaules d'un air songeur.

- Ce ne sont que des esclaves…même s'ils se disent adorateurs ! Senm crachat ses derniers mots

- Certes, certes j'en conviens…mais notre commandant est… Il cherchât le terme qui convenait le mieux …très ouvert d'esprit. Je dirais même que c'est un être original…

- Je…Vous saviez ?

- …Je vous signale que ma chambre est juste à coté…

- Grhhhhh… Mais…elle !

- Elle n'a pas peur… étrange n'est ce pas ?

- …De quoi? Le scientifique était encore passé du coq à l'âne et Senm ne le suivait pas :

- Je la rencontre parfois, lorsqu'elle va chercher à manger… le scientifique parlait d'un ton détaché comme si tout était normal, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer passablement Senm.

- Et ?

- Humm ?...Rien…elle ne nous craint pas c'est tout ! Il fut coupé par un cri plus fort qui se répercuta dans le couloir…puis repris d'un air songeur : Je vais proposer au commandant d'épaissir les murs de sa chambre…S'ils ne veulent pas dormir c'est leur problème, mais moi j'ai besoin de repos.

Senm n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Alors c'était pour ça que le commandant veillait autant sur cette humaine, il ne voulait pas l'exploiter comme il l'avait cru mais la prendre pour…_Une humaine pour compagne ? Non ! _ Il aurait dût s'en rendre compte depuis quinze jours qu'elle était là... Il se dit que le scientifique devait certainement se tromper, ce n'était pas possible… Mahin qui suivait le cours de ses pensées balayât ses derniers doutes :

- Il l'as déjà marqué comme étant sienne…vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ?

- Quoi ? Senm fut scandalisé par cette remarque.

- Elle porte pourtant les marques dans son cou !

- Vraiment_ ?Je n'ais pas regardé …_

- Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est pourquoi choisir une mourante…

- …Pardon ?

- Elle doit surement être aussi brillante qu'il l'a dit… Le scientifique recommençait à partir dans tout les sens et Senm sentit son énervement monter d'un cran.

- Mourante ?

- Oui, en fin de vie… Vous ne la supporterez pas longtemps si vous voulez mon avis…

Ils entendirent de faibles gémissements provenir de la chambre du commandant.

- Ah…je pense qu'ils ont finit, je vais pouvoir aller dormir !

- … Senm observa en silence le scientifique qui s'était retourné pour rejoindre sa chambre avant de s'arrêter et de rajouter :

- Demain elle rejoint mes équipes…Je vous tiendrais au courant de son cas si ça vous intéresse.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un commandant en caleçon pas vraiment commode, mais Mahin ne se départit pas de son stoïcisme…

- Rappellerez à mademoiselle qu'elle doit se présenter à mon laboratoire tôt demain…et serait-il possible d'insonoriser votre chambre ?

Kor'eyn le fusillât du regard en crachant à son second :

- Et vous ? Que voulez-vous !

- Rien mon commandant, je rejoignais le pont et…

- Alors allez-y ! Kor'eyn se retourna brusquement et laissa la porte se refermer sur deux wraiths perplexes.

- Bien, sur ce je vous laisse. Mahin rejoignit finalement sa chambre en laissant derrière lui Senm sonné par toutes ces révélations. _Mon commandant ?…vraiment ?_

Le lendemain matin, Maya fut accompagné par le commandant en personne jusqu'aux laboratoires. Bien qu'elle ne se serait pas perdue, il voulait être certain que tout se passerai bien. Mahin les accueillit avec sérénité tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

- Que savez-vous faire ?

- Je travaillais sur la robotique…

- Vraiment ? Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de réplicateurs …Sinon ?

- … ! Le wraith avait répondu si rapidement qu'elle resta sans voix. _Ok, va te rhabiller ma fille !_ Elle se demandait quoi lui répondre lorsque Kor'eyn lui vint en aide.

- J'aimerai qu'elle étudie le fonctionnement de notre technologie.

- Vous ne lui avait pas enseigné depuis le temps?…C'est une base pourtant ?

- Nous avions d'autres préoccupations.

- Je sais oui, merci ! … L'allusion au soir passé était si peu voilée que Maya ne put s'empêché de sourire de gène en se sentant de devenir rouge pivoine.

- Cela vous pose t'il un quelconque problème ?...Il y a des places en cellules si vous voulez ? Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de propos et Kor'eyn mit vite fin à cette conversation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Non, merci….je crois que je ferais finalement avec.

- Bien ! Kor'eyn affichât alors un sourire très wraith…Je vous tiendrais responsable de tout ce qu'elle apprendra ou non…et de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver par la même occasion !

- Bien sur, je n'en doute pas. Mahin se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre ni sur son visage, ni sur le Réseau(1).

Kor'eyn se retournât et fixa intensément Maya …

- Je serais sur le pont s'il y a un quelconque problème.

- Bien... Elle hochât la tête et le remercia secrètement d'être si très protecteur envers elle et elle se jura de faire tout son possible pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes.

Deux semaines plus tard, Maya renonçât finalement à s'intégrer aux scientifiques, de toute façon elle passait ses journée à étudier tout ce que Mahin exigeait qu'elle connaisse, et la liste était longue, très longue. _C'est fou ce qu'il peut connaitre…mais en même temps, si ça fait des centaines d'année qu'il travaill__e là-dessus c'est normal !_ On la laissait tranquille dans un coin, et à par un wraith a la mine patibulaire qui passait son temps à lui lancer des regards mauvais, l'équipe se moquait complètement de sa présence…

Au fil de ses recherches, elle avait trouvé le mode d'emploi des tablettes tactiles et avait rapidement fait sauter la limitation de la sienne. Dorénavant elle avait accès à tout ce qu'il était possible de trouver sur le réseau du vaisseau. Elle se mit ensuite à étudier l'unité centrale du vaisseau, les connectiques, les postes d'opérations, les dépenses énergétiques…

? C'est pas normal ça si ? Elle leva la tête et n'aperçut dans la pièce où elle se trouvait que le wraith renfrogné, et décida de se lever pour aller chercher Mahin. _Franchement,__ une chaise ne serait pas de refus…j'ai mal aux fesses moi à force de rester assise parterre_ _… Bon, où est-il encore passé ?_

Après avoir cherché son professeur au alentour sans succès, elle décida de vérifier par elle-même ce qu'elle croyait avoir trouvé. _Autant évité de passer pour une truffe…_ Elle pianota sur son écran et repéra non loin le mur qu'elle cherchait puis s'assit de nouveau au sol et se servit d'un couteau pour y pratiquer une ouverture. Elle attrapa un câble dans la matière visqueuse de la paroi et le tira à elle en débranchant un nœud pour le relier à sa tablette, ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre instantanément en réseau avec l'ordinateur central et les autres poste de travail, et elle cherchât ce qu'elle avait cru voir plus tôt.

Mahin l'aperçut de loin en revenant à son labo et la laissa faire…il avait trop de travail pour s'occuper d'elle maintenant, mais deux heures plus tard en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, il finit par céder à la curiosité.

Êtes-vous morte ?

Pas encore, désolé… ce n'est pas normal ça, si ?

Le commandant lui avait dit qu'elle faisait partie des meilleurs scientifiques de sa planète alors il avait accepté de prendre cette gamine comme apprentie, d'un coté on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait formé personne et malgré son faciès de petite humaine aux mimiques dérangeantes, il trouvait qu'elle apprenait vite et surtout, elle parlait toujours avec une voix douce et mélodieuse et ne le contredisait jamais, au contraire de plusieurs jeunes scientifiques wraiths. Son seul défaut était son questionnement incessant, car souvent il n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre. Il la savait loquace mais il se disait que soit elle ne réfléchissait pas assez, soit elle se posait vraiment beaucoup trop de questions…Il avait tendance à pencher pour la deuxième solution.

Je ne voie rien.

J'ai les jambes trop engourdies pour me relever… couina t –elle en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

Pff… Il finit par s'accroupir prés d'elle et observa ce qu'elle lui montrait…

Donc ! Cette perte de puissance entre le circuit primaire et secondaire, ainsi que dans les connectiques est voulue ? Ou c'est un défaut ?

C'est un défaut dût à la nature organique du vaisseau. Il se tournât vers elle en se demandant comme elle avait repéré ça en si peu de temps…Normalement il ne l'expliquait qu'au bout de plusieurs mois._ Ma foi, elle ne court pas cette humaine, elle galope!_

Ah ok ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'y remédiez pas ? Avec de telles pertes, le vaisseau n'est pas au maximum de sa capacité... A 80% tout au moins…

Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le moyen… Elle lui mit la tablette sous les yeux, en enchainant :

Même comme ça ? Il lui prit la tablette des mains en se relevant et se dirigeât vers le labo résignée elle finit par se lever et le suivre.

…. C'est bien pensé…Cette théorie est stupéfiante, cela pourrait bien marcher… Le commandant m'a dit que vous étiez brillante, je vois qu'il ne s'est pas trompé !

Les trois scientifiques wraiths présents se retournèrent pour savoir qui avait droit aux compliments si rares de leur supérieur et furent stupéfiés de voir l'humaine tout sourire à ses cotés …

Donc j'ai raison ?

Plus ou moins, il faut faire quelques changements mineurs…mais oui, vous avez surement vu juste !

Maya était aux anges et se mit à glousser. Mahin l'observât un moment en se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un humain avec une telle expression…elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Il se tournât vers la console en se disant que finalement il pouvait comprendre le choix de son commandant car au contraire de femelles wraiths, Maya était de nature à laisser s'exprimer librement sa joie et cela la rendait vraiment belle... Elle lui faisait penser à une enfant wraith qu'il avait connue…au combien adorable et curieuse, gentille…mais cela n'avait pas duré lorsqu'elle avait grandie. Il décida de se re-concentrer et activa un communicateur.

Commandant ? J'aimerai suggérer des modifications à apporter à l'unité centrale et à ses connectiques.

… ? Des modifications ? Je vous écoute.

Maya écouta attentivement son supérieur expliquer le projet qui pourrait leur donner un avantage certain sur les autres ruches…

J'arrive…

Kor'eyn et Senm débarquèrent en trombe dans le labo quelques minutes après et s'en suivirent des heures d'explications et de simulations. Lorsqu'ils furent convaincus que la théorie serait applicable, Kor'eyn ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de Maya pour la féliciter. Jamais il ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle résolve un problème récurant de leur technologie, loin de là. Il se glissa dans son dos et passât ses bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer tout en embrassant son cou sur ses morsures.

Tu es brillante…

Oui, je sais c'est dans ma nature.

Hmm !… Il sourit à cette remarque arrogante, depuis le temps qu'elle le fréquentait, elle avait finit inconsciemment par copié son attitude wraith.

C'est pour ça que tu me garde auprès de toi non ?

Pas seulement…

Hihi! Soit franc, je ne t'aurais même pas intéressé sinon ?

Certes… Elle n'avait pas tort. S'il l'avait amené sur Pégase avec lui, c'était pour utiliser ses connaissances des technologies humaines, asgard et lantienne.

Les wraiths présents observèrent avec attention ce couple étrange et en les sentant communiquer sur le réseau Senm se dit que cette histoire allée mal tourner, d'ici peu de temps toute la ruche saurait pour cette liaison et ça allé jaser…

Commandant, je suis conscient que vous avez tout pouvoir sur cette ruche…mais j'aimerai bien que vous laissiez mon personnel travailler en paix?…Mahin se tourna vers lui et rajoutât en souriant : Ce soir vous l'aurez pour vous seul …en attendant je vous prie de laisser travailler mon apprentie !

Kor'eyn le regarda perplexe, Mahin aurait put le lui ait pas signifié par télépathie. _Remettrait-il mon autorité en cause ? _Mais en apercevant la tête des scientifiques, il sentit que le chef scientifique n'avait pas eut tort de coupé cout à cette situation, et il lâchât Maya à contrecœur.

Je vous la rendrais ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas voyons !… Le scientifique s'amusa à narguer Kor'eyn et cela fit glousser Maya.

Commandant, vous devriez vraiment retourner sur le pont… votre…présence…nous perturbe tous, j'ai l'impression…On se verra ce soir, hum ?

Grrr, très bien. Il fit volte face suivit par son second assez perturbé par la scène qui venait de se passer devant lui.

Elle a…un drôle de caractère.

Humm ?

Votre humaine…

_Mon humaine… __Il ne l'acceptera pas de sitôt comme étant ma compagne__… les autres non plus je crains. _Et ?

Rien…elle est juste…étrange…

Ahh,…Elle est particulière… Elle n'a jamais eut peur et elle est très intelligente. Nous venons d'en avoir la preuve !

Oui…

C'était surtout ça qui perturbait Senm. Cette humaine avait acceptée de travailler avec eux sans aucune contrainte et surtout partageait la couche de leur commandant avec plaisir …_Particulière oui vraiment ! C'est le mot qui convient_….

Mahin et son équipe travaillaient d'arrache pied depuis plus d'un mois maintenant pour mettre au point un moyen d'appliquer la théorie de Maya. Malheureusement des modifications aussi importantes prenaient du temps, beaucoup de temps et elle rentrait si tard et partait si tôt, que même en faisait tout son possible, elle avait du mal à passer du temps avec Kor'eyn. Le premier mois avait été le plus dur, ils ne se voyaient presque plus et elle était si exténuée quand elle rentrait le soir qu'elle s'endormait de suite. Kor'eyn avait alors pris l'habitude de lui apporter ses repas : ainsi il était sur qu'elle mangeait correctement et cela lui permettait aussi de faire une pose avec lui.

Depuis presque quatre mois qu'elle travaillait avec eux, les scientifiques avaient finit par accepter sa présence, et sachant qu'elle était la compagne du commandant ils n'hésitaient plus à lui confier du travail, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'heures dans une journée pour tout faire !

La ruche entière était au courant de la relation étrange qu'entretenait le commandant avec son humaine. Il n'était pas rare que des wraiths puissants ou âgés prennent des esclaves pour diverses raisons, mais aucun n'avait de respect pour eux…ce qui n'était pas le cas de leur commandant mais tant que cela ne modifier pas son jugement personnel, l'équipage s'en moquait. Après tout, leur commandant c'était toujours montré étrange et cela ne les avaient pas empêchés de le respecter. Ils savaient quel était son potentiel en tan que scientifique, guerrier et leader, et finalement, le choix de sa compagne leur importait peu. Mieux, au contraire d'une reine wraith ils devaient aucun respect à cette humaine ni aucun protocole, et surtout elle ne pouvait ni se nourrir d'eux, ni même jouer arbitrairement avec leurs vies et ça leur convenaient parfaitement.

_Un mois plus tard…. _

Kor'eyn s'assit en tailleur devant le hublot de sa chambre face au vide de l'espace et entreprit de se détendre. Il était heureux, il n'avait pas seulement récupéré le commandement de sa ruche mais aussi sa position dans l'alliance, et sa compagne avait été relativement bien acceptée sur sa ruche. Maya faisait dorénavant partie intégrante de l'équipe scientifique et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il avait aussi longuement discuté de son état de santé avec Mahin, et celui-ci avait accepté de faire des recherches sur cette maladie sans broncher, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pas dans ses habitudes mais le scientifique s'était attaché à Maya et ça, ça l'arrangeait bien car en tant que commandant il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à la surveiller. Ses wraiths l'avaient plutôt bien accepté…surtout quand ils avaient compris qu'elle était compétente et sincèrement attachée au commandant. De toute façon cette petite humaine faisait dorénavant partie intégrante de sa vie, et il n'avait pas l'intention que cela change. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été extrêmement surpris lorsque le couturier du vaisseau avait de lui-même pris les devant, et avait apporté à Maya des vêtements wraiths…_Pff_… Dommage, il préférait la voir avec son petit short plutôt qu'avec ce long pantalon noir, enfin… Le principal était que maintenant il pouvait quitter la ruche pour affaires sans avoir peur pour la sécurité de sa compagne, et cela n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux.

Il pouvait dorénavant fermer les yeux et respirer calmement pendant ses méditations sans qu'aucuns tracas ne viennent le perturber plus que ça. Cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé, depuis qu'il avait été trahi par son ancien second en fait. Il se surprenait souvent à penser aux atlantes, se disait qu'il avait vraiment eut raison de s'allier à eux. Pour les avoir prévenu de l'attaque de 'Kenny' il avait certes été fait prisonnier, mais il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur les terriens, et surtout il avait rencontré son humaine. Il repensait aussi souvent à leur fuite et au nombre de fois où il l'aurait bien étripé quand elle lui tapait sur le système alors. Tout cela était bien loin aujourd'hui, et si différent. Il sourit intérieurement…_Oui, différent à de nombreux égards_… En réalité, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir la supporter aussi longtemps, et surtout jamais il n'aurait put deviner que leur fuite les amènerai à vivre ensemble.

…_Toujours aussi silencieuse…_

Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ? Il ne bougeât pas et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, conscient qu'elle représentait si peu de menace pour lui qu'il n'avait même pas détecté son entrée dans la chambre.

Pas longtemps…Tu as l'air si reposé, calme et serein après tes méditations que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

Pff ! Je suis toujours calme et serein !

Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à s'assoir à genoux derrière lui et se mit à passer ses doigts fins dans ses longs cheveux blancs.

Hum…Il se pencha en arrière, appuyant son dos contre sa poitrine, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête, ce qu'elle ne fit pas d'ailleurs. Elle se mit à lui masser le cuir chevelu en chantonnant, sachant combien il appréciait ça. Elle le sentit se replonger dans ses pensées presque endormit contre elle. Kor'eyn se dit qu'il avait de la chance, il l'avait rencontré elle sur Terre, et même si ça faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles des terriens, c'était quand même grâce à eux, surtout grâce au docteur Keller, qu'il avait maintenant une compagne à ses cotés. Peut être qu'il remercierait la doctoresse d'avoir tant insisté pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble...enfin, s'il la revoyait un jour, ce qui n'était vraiment pas certain.

Le réseau : Les wraiths ont développé un réseau télépathique leur permettant de communiquer sans parler voir même d'échanger des pensées, et ce sur une longue distance. Les wraiths peuvent choisir à tout moment de s'y connecter ou non. N'y ont accès que les wraiths et certains humains possédant le gène wraith (ex : Teyla Emmagan)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Home sweet home** _

_**7- La vie suit son cours**_

_Une semaine plus tard…_

_...Enfin comme d'habitude, la vie suit son cours_… Maya était encore en train de rêvasser dans les couloirs, elle se sentait nostalgique en ce moment, non pas que ses amis lui manquaient vraiment, mais elle avait du mal à réaliser que cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'elle avait quitté la Terre, et que son cancer l'aurait déjà tué si Kor'eyn ne lui avait pas fait un ''don de vie''…._Il à partagé sa vie avec moi, c'est exactement ça_… Et bien qu'elle lui ait trouvé un certain charme sur Terre, rien ne lui aurait laissé présager que cela la conduirait à partager la vie d'un wraith et de travailler avec les siens. Mahin ne se retourna même pas à son entrée dans le labo mais lui adressa quand même la parole :

Vous devriez apprendre à fermer votre esprit…

Et vous, vous devriez arrêter de le lire si ça ne vous plait pas…Non mais !

Mahin sourit à la réflexion de la jeune femme. A son arrivé sur le vaisseau il avait été le premier à lui parler et à travailler avec elle. Au début elle avait été réservée, ne sachant pas trop comment ce comporter avec eux, mais maintenant elle n'hésitait plus pour lui faire par de ses réflexions personnelles. Mahin voyait bien que l'humaine avait pris ses marques, elle aurait put travailler dans une équipe secondaire mais franchement, elle lui manquerait cruellement et il avait décidé de la garder avec lui. Il faut dire qu'elle égayait ses journées : il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle …_Les humains sont tellement imprévisible… _ Il devait aussi surveiller sa santé, comme le commandant le lui avait ordonné…et puis, avec qui d'autre aurait-il put parler philosophie ?

Vous êtes encore dans la lune, très cher !

Pff… Le scientifique leva les yeux au plafond…

Je ne lis pas les pensées et j'arrive quand même à lire en vous…c'est étonnant non ? Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait avec eux, elle avait assimilé leurs attitudes et savait les déchiffrer sans problèmes.

Bien ! Je voudrais que vous travailliez sur l'application de votre théorie…les tests sont presque concluants, il ne manque pas grand-chose.

D'accord.

Et…je vous confie le labo en mon absence…Les scientifiques sont au courants et vous obéiront…enfin…j'espère …

Pff… Je ne pense pas être la plus qualifié pour ça…Ou allez-vous ?

Le commandant ne vous à rien dit ?

A propos de la rencontre avec l'autre ruche ? Si. Maya fronçât les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce que Kor'eyn lui avait dit avant de reprendre, Mais je ne pensais pas que vous iriez, vous n'y allez jamais normalement ?

Cette fois-ci c'est différent…Il nous faut pirater leur système et peut être le modifier sans être suspecté… Il faudra être discret, rapide et compétent… ce qui me désigne tout naturellement, aucun autre wraith n'aurait ces capacités !

C'est sur ! Elle ne rajoutât rien et elle se mit au travail en souriant. Elle avait finit par prendre l'habitude de l'arrogance wraith. Beaucoup auraient pris cela pour de l'orgueil voire même de la présomption, mais pour les côtoyer quotidiennement elle savait qu'il était juste conscient de ses capacités.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Maya avait du mal à suivre Mahin avec son chargement, mais elle devait continuer et courir plus vite, beaucoup plus vite, et ce malgré les tremblements de plus en plus violents du vaisseau, les cris et les tirs qu'elle entendait derrière elle.

Lâchez-le ! Vous ne courrez pas assez vite !

Non !... Elle resserra sa prise, Quand tout sera finit…je m'inscris dans un club de gym !..._Enfin, si on s'en sort vivant !…Oh Kor'eyn…faites qu'il soit parti_…

Le hangar est juste devant !

Aaaah ! Une explosion venait de la faire vaciller et avait faillit la jeter à terre…

Mais qu'est ce que vous avez programmé ? Le vaisseau tombe en morceau !

Déstructuration cellulaire par surplus d'énergie au niveau des connections secondaires…

…Joli coup…

Ils repartirent en courant, talonnés de prés par les drones du vaisseau ennemi. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ses poumons la brulaient comme chaque muscle de son corps. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et seule sa volonté lui dictait d'aller plus loin, d'avancer encore un peu plus loin…Encore… Elle vit la porte du hangar apparaitre au bout du couloir, rajusta sa prise sur sa charge et piquât un sprint final qui lui valut de voir apparaitre de petites étoiles devant les yeux …elle était proche de s'évanouissement cette fois c'était certain.

Par ici !

Au dessus d'eux s'élevait la cathédrale du hangar…qui était en train de subir la dégradation cellulaire.

Et merde ! Alors c'était ainsi qu'elle allé finir…Tué par son propre virus informatique sur un vaisseau ennemi ? …_Mais ou est ce foutu dart ?..._

Ils se retournèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur une troupe de soldats belliqueux. Ils ne feraient pas de prisonniers cette fois-ci ! Un dirigeant émergeât du groupe en découvrant ses larges dents d'un sourire sadique en fixant Maya…

C'en est finit de vous…

Mahin dégainât son arme et essayât de les tenir à distance, ce qui était peine perdue ils le savaient bien tous les deux. Une explosion fit entièrement vibrer le hangar et des morceaux tombèrent provoquant de nombreuses ondes de chocs, ce qui déstabilisa les wraiths quelques secondes. Ils auraient put tenter de fuir, fuir encore,…_Mais où ?et de toute façon je n'en peux plus… _Maya tombât à genoux et déposât sa charge au sol.

Je suis désolé, vraiment…

Attendez !

Elle levât les yeux vers Mahin et vit un dart qui fonçait sur eux, …_Enfin !…_ Se retournant vers leurs attaquants, elle aperçût une colère noire sur le visage du dirigeant et entraperçut un cri de rage lorsque tout disparut autour d'elle. Le ponton se re-matérialisa sous ses pied mais le sadique avait disparut, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils étaient enfin sains et saufs sur leur ruche.

Le…Le commandant ?

Il est sur le pont…en train de combattre l'autre vaisseau.

Ouf !...Ce qu'il en reste, vous voulez dire ! Ahhh…Maya se laissa aller à s'allonger par terre.

En la voyant ainsi, Mahin réalisa à quel point elle aimait le commandant. Cette petite humaine n'avait pas hésité à s'introduire sur un vaisseau ennemi pour aller le délivrer, et ce au péril de sa vie pourtant si ténue.

La prochaine fois débrouillez-vous sans moi !

Mahin sourit à sa réplique. Si elle avait encore la fore de se plaindre c'est qu'elle allait bien, et elle enchainât confirmant ainsi ses pensées :

Filez donc au labo…maintenant qu'on est là, j'aimerai rester en vie…Ca serait vraiment stupide de mourir sur notre propre vaisseau !

Entendu…Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous l'avez mérité !

C'est sur !…Hum…je vais d'abord aller manger je crois… Piouff…Je meurs de faim pas toi ?

Mahin fixa le tas derrière Maya en se disant qu'il aurait été plus simple de le laissé là-bas, mais elle n'avait pas démordu et maintenant…Il se demandait comment allé réagir le commandant, car franchement il n'en savait rien et ça l'inquiétait assez. Il se reprit, pour l'instant il devait rejoindre son labo et se rendre utile à la bataille, cette chose n'était que secondaire.

Maya resta quelques minutes allongée sur le sol du hangar, tentant de calmer son cœur et de reprendre son souffle. Elle aperçut des nuées de darts décoller pour aller défendre leur ruche : dehors la bataille faisait rage.

…_Non, ce n'est pas la peine !…Il suffit juste d'attendre, d'ici peu tout le vaisseau s'autodétruira !..._

Les deux ruches virevoltaient au ralentit au milieu du nuage de darts et Kor'eyn en profita pour revoir son plan d'attaque. Il aurait très bien put faire exploser l'autre ruche, mais son chef scientifique était encore à bord, et puis après le piège qu'elle lui avait tendu, l'idée de pouvoir tuer cette reine de ses propres mains avait été la plus forte. Ils avaient déjà abattus un des deux croiseurs ennemis, l'autre n'avait plus de propulsion et ne représentait pour lui rien d'autre qu'un garde manger… Il allé donner l'ordre d'immobiliser la ruche ennemie quand il sentit Mahin l'appeler sur le réseau, et sentant au bout de quelques secondes que le scientifique n'arrêterait pas son appel, il céda.

Content de vous savoir en vie, mais vous m'expliquerez plus tard comment vous vous êtes enfuit …Pour l'instant je suis occupé !

Je m'en doute … Je voulais juste vous informer que nous étions tout deux revenus sain et sauf...

De quoi parlez-vous _?… Nom de !…J'ai peur de comprendre_…

Je parle de celle à qui nous devons d'être en vie… votre compagne...elle est vivante mais exténuée. C'est elle qui à provoqué la diversion qui vous à permis de vous enfuir. Elle a ensuite piraté le vaisseau avant de me délivrer. Heureusement que j'ai put joindre un de nos darts à temps, sinon…

…Où…où et-elle ?

Soit aux cuisines, soit dans vos quartiers, mais il faut que je vous dise que…

PLUS TARD ! Kor'eyn coupa la connexion en sentant exploser de rage…_Exploser ? Non.._. Il aurait put tuer sa compagne quelques minutes plus tôt quand il avait faillit faire exploser le vaisseau ennemi. Il aurait suffit d'un mot, d'un seul geste de sa part pour annihiler son existence. Une fureur comme il n'en avait jamais connue s'emparât de lui.

QU'ON ME PULVÉRISE CETTE GARCE SUR LE CHAMP !

Son second le regarda étonné de ce changement, puis il donna ses ordres et l'artilleur concentra les tirs sur la zone centrale de l'autre ruche. Le navigateur maintien le vaisseau à distance pour éviter les tirs ennemis qui se faisait chaotiques. Sous l'assaut conjugué des darts et des tirs de la ruche, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la ruche ennemie explose dans le silence de l'espace infini.

Maya regarda un instant les darts rentrer dans le hangar appuyée sur une rambarde. Elle espérât que les pertes ne soient pas trop élevées, avant de se dire qu'elle passerait au labo après avoir fait un tour aux cuisines. La ruche avait été endommagée et Mahin aurait peut être besoin d'elle. Elle s'étira avant de prendre la direction des cuisines.

Kor'eyn regarda l'explosion et fermât les yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Mahin lui avait dit. C'était à Maya qu'il devait la vie sauve, c'était elle lui avait permis de sortir vivant de ce traquenard…_Sa Maya !…Non de non !_…. Il rouvrir les yeux dans un silence presque irréel. Tout les officiers présent ressentait sa rage démesurée et aucun n'osa bouger. Si jamais un seul osait parler, ils savaient qu'il leur ferait payer très cher ce qu'il considérait comme un affront personnel, ils avaient osés envoyer sa propre compagne à son secours, ou du moins ne l'avait pas empêchée_...Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas un JOUET !..._ . C'était Sa compagne qui avait faillit mourir là-bas, et en cet instant, tous purent constater que les rapports qu'il entretenait avec son humaine dépassait la simple passade. L'attachement que leur commandant ressentait pour elle était égal à celui qu'il aurait dut avoir pour une reine.

Kor'eyn se leva et sentit tout les wraiths présent se raidir. Il se dirigeât alors lentement vers la sortie sans rien dire, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires : même s'il n'était plus connecté au réseau, tous avaient sentit télépathiquement l'état de fureur de lequel il se trouvait. Il laissa Senm régler les derniers détails concernant les réparations et le transfert de prisonniers du croiseur.

Kor'eyn se dit qu'il devait rejoindre Maya…il devait la voir il en avait besoin, c'était viscéral, mais dans son état actuel il ne pourrait s'empêché de lui crier dessus. Bien qu'il fut fier de se qu'elle avait fait, il savait qu'elle aurait put mourir là-bas. Il décida de se rendre aux cuisines sans utiliser de téléporteur, pour se laisser le temps de se calmer. A mi-chemin, il sentit son second à bonne distance derrière lui mais il ignorât jusqu'à son existence même…ce qu'il valait mieux pour l'instant. Pourtant arrivé au niveau des cuisines et bien qu'il ait réussit à se calmer un peu, la filature de son second commençait à l'énerver passablement. Il se retourna et attendit que Senm lui fasse face.

Je peux…vous aider !

…Je voulais juste vérifier que votre…compagne… allée bien.

... Et depuis quand son…état vous préoccupe au juste ! Feula Kor'eyn entre ses dents.

Ce...Senm réfléchit aux termes à utiliser pour ne pas accentuer sa colère avant de reprendre… Ce qu'elle à fait…mérite…notre…respect à tous…Il déglutit avant de continuer. Vous…vous ne seriez surement pas là…sans…sans son intervention. Senm lâcha difficilement ces mots en regardant ses pieds.

… ? ... Cette révélation le stupéfiât tellement que Kor'eyn ne sut que dire. Il regardât un moment son second toujours les yeux rivés au sol, puis lui tapât sur l'épaule, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Ah…vous êtes là ! Mahin les apostrophât dés sa sortie d'un téléporteur à l'autre bout du couloir. Je dois vous parler commandant… c'est extrêmement urgent !

Pour l'instant Kor'eyn voulait juste voir Maya, le reste lui importait peu et il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient des cuisines en se disant que le scientifique attendrait.

Non, attendez !

Kor'eyn activât la porte et s'apprêtait à rentrer mais en sentant le scientifique le retenir par le bras il resta perplexe…_Que __peut donc vouloir ce scientifique qui fut si urgent ?..._

Hihihi !….ment ! tu va te rendre malade à manger si vite voyons !

Kor'eyn se retourna vers les deux autres wraiths et échangeât un regard dubitatif avec Senm …_A qui est-elle en train de parler__…surtout ainsi ?..._ Il regardât Mahin s'approcher de lui et prononcer dans un souffle :

Elle a ramené un enfant !

… _Elle à fait quoi ? …Maya…_Un enfant…vous dites ?

Oui.

En quelques secondes Kor'eyn eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? Toute les femelles avait un instinct maternel, surtout les humaine…c'était démesurée chez cette espèce.

…_Qu'est ce que je vais faire_ …_Et si elle décide de vouloir des enfants ?…Ensemble nous n'en auront jamais, c'est impossible… _La douce voix mélodieuse de Maya le sortit de ses pensées…

Tu veux boire ? Hum…Après on ira prendre une douche…Il va falloir que je te trouve des vêtements aussi !

…_.Chuchotements…_

Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi d'accord ?

_Vi !_

Kor'eyn avait mal à la poitrine… Il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement à la porte et décida d'entré, et ce malgré la peur viscérale qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait sentit la joie de sa compagne. Il se dégageât de la pression de Mahin et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, suivit de prés par Senm. Il trouvât sa compagne de dos fouillant dans un placard, l'enfant prés de ses jambes. Il se figea sur place et le fixât intensément lorsque celui se tourna vers lui…_Non ?…Ce…ce n'est pas possible ?_…

Je suis certaine qu'il y a du Bradaïm quelque part, je n'ai pas tout mangé quand même ?…

Kor'eyn sentit son second se figer de surprise prés de lui. Le garçon était petit, trois ans à peine, et mangeait avec attention un morceau de pain comme tout enfant l'aurait fait. Mais ses cheveux blancs et sa peau verte ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses origines, c'était un bébé wraith.

Bah, Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Maya se retourna vers eux et son sourire s'évanouît en les apercevant.

Kor'eyn…murmura - t'elle inquiète. Inconsciemment le petit être se cacha derrière ses jambes et elle posa une main sur sa tête pour le rassurer.

Mahin, quand vous disiez un enfant, je croyais un petit d'homme…Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, vous m'avez fait peur je dois dire.

Kor'eyn se dit que Senm avait raison…un wraith, ce n'était pas grave finalement. Il se sentit d'un coup plus léger, comme si le poids sur sa poitrine s'était envolé.

Kor'eyn…Je… Je l'ai trouvé là-bas, dans une cellule et il m'a aidé à repérer les wraiths, L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle. Je n'aurais pas put vous sauver sans lui…Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir sur ce vaisseau … _Et bien maintenant nous allons voir…Ca passe où ça casse_…

Kor'eyn se dirigeât vers eux et l'enfant le regardât s'accroupir devant eux et lui tendit son bout de pain.

…_E__n… veu_ ?

Non merci. Il détaillât ce petit être… visiblement il avait été mal nourri pendant très longtemps…

_..Echan ?_

L'enfant était bien trop petit pour parler correctement et Kor'eyn se glissa dans son esprit pour communiquer. Après de longues secondes, il levât sa main droite et la posa sur sa tête. Le petit wraith sourit alors en dévoilant de petits crocs bien alignés… Finalement Kor'eyn se dit que les humains avaient un grand sens de l'honneur ! Sheppard l'avait sauvé lui aussi, c'était dans leur nature. Il décida de déposer ce petit sur un vaisseau disposant d'une crèche dés que possible. Il se relevât en soupirant et fut happé par les grands yeux bleus de sa compagne …..._Serait-il possible que ?_… Il lut en elle qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner ce petit être sans défense.

Et bien …Il semblerait que nous ayons un nouveau membre d'équipage _... Au pire on pourra l'y déposer quand elle se serrât lassé…si elle se lasse un jour…_

Senm observa son supérieur et n'osa pas le contredire, le souvenir de sa subite colère encore trop présent. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire de cette petite chose, avant de se dire que c'était un wraith comme eux et après tout, ils avaient tous été petit un jour.

L'enfant tira le pantalon de Maya et se glissa sagement dans les bras qu'elle lui tendit. Elle le cala avant de se relever péniblement vers son compagnon, le remerciant d'un regard, en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux du petit, Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les enfants, mais celui-là… Quand elle l'avait vu au sol, si petit, affamé et effrayé elle avait tellement de peine pour lui que quand il l'avait regardé de ses yeux ronds, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle l'avait sortit de sa cellule. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, car il avait joué à merveille le rôle de détecteur pendant qu'elle se déplaçait sur le vaisseau ennemi. Grace à lui elle avait put accéder au centre nerveux principal pour y introduire son virus sans être repérée, et après elle avait put rejoindre sans encombre les cellules hautes sécurité où elle avait trouvé Mahin … Kor'eyn quant à lui avait été emmené à la reine, mais la diversion qu'elle avait crée en trafiquant le système central lui avait permis de s'échapper.

… _Je te dois la vie…_

_Kor'eyn, te rends tu compte que tu es tellement souvent dans mon esprit que je ne le remarque même plus ?.._

_Tu veux que je te dise que je suis…désolé ?_

_Pff, je te connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas !_

_Oui… il sourit mentalement, mais sache que je suis fier de toi…_

_Oui je sais, j'ai toujours été audacieuse !_

_Humm … Ca tiendrait plutôt de l'inconscience dans ton cas…_

_Oohh !_

Senm et Mahin regardèrent le couple se faire face sans comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Kor'eyn finit par se tourner et attrapa dans un placard le pot de Bradaïm que Maya cherchait désespérément tout à l'heure.

Merci !

Au fait qu'as-tu fait à ce vaisseau au juste ?

Aaahh… Je me suis servit de ce que tu m'as expliqué concernant la génothérapie ratée qui avait décomposée ton vaisseau…j'ai trouvée un moyen d'en reproduire les effets beaucoup plus rapidement.

Efficace, très efficace même !… _Oui, il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir des idées aussi farfelues…_ En la regardant serrer si fort ce petit être dans ses bras, il se dit qu'il avait eut peur de la perdre pour rien…

Tu es bien silencieux toi…Tu as un nom ?

… t_ésor !…_

Pff... Non je sais que je t'ai appelé comme ça tout à l'heure, mais on ne peut pas t'appeler trésor…ce n'est ni très masculin, ni très wraith !...Hum…voyons…pourquoi pas Silen ?

Silen ?... Kor'eyn regarda sa compagne, ce n'était pas non plus un nom wraith.

Oui c'est comme Silent (1) mais sans le « t »…

_Silennn !_

Ca à l'air de lui plaire… alors va pour Silen. Quand à vous mademoiselle Bets, susurrât Kor'eyn à sa compagne, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer avant que je ne me fâche. Il se rapprocha assez d'elle pour passer ses doigts sur l'ovale de son visage et attendit patiemment une réponse, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour discuter ses ordres. Elle déposa Silen par terre et se hissât sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Dis-moi…depuis le temps ma chambre ne devrait-elle pas être créée ?

?... Eh bien en fait… _Elle se rappelle encore de cette __vielle histoire ?..._

Laissez-moi vous accompagner ! Je vais vous faire libérer une chambre à proximité pour… le petit.

Maya se retourna vers Senm en le dévisageât largement avant de le gratifier d'un large sourire.

Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes bien aimable aujourd'hui ça… change !...Mais c'est très gentil de votre part.

Senm se recula et attendit dans le couloir qu'elle eut finit d'échanger quelques mots avec Mahin. Elle le rejoint peu après en tenant Silen par la main… _cette femelle est très ét__range … vraiment étrange…_

Par hasard, vous ne sauriez pas s'il y a des vêtements à sa taille sur le vaisseau ?

Kor'eyn regarda sa compagne disparaitre au bout du couloir en compagnie de Silen et Senm. Cette scène avait pour lui quelque chose d'irréel… Le petit encore il pouvait comprendre, après tout, elle l'avait accepté lui et ce n'était qu'un bébé, mais Senm …_Senm ? A quoi joues-tu ?_… Il était vraiment perplexe devant l'attitude de son second. Bien qu'il ait toujours respecté sa relation avec Maya, il savait qu'il ne l'approuvait pas …au mieux il feignait son inexistence. Et là il venait de passer de l'indifférence la plus totale à une certaine déférence, et franchement Kor'eyn ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait au juste.

On dirait qu'elle à réussit à ce faire accepter finalement…

… Kor'eyn se tourna vers Mahin.

Je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser cela. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que d'ici quelques jours, l'attitude de l'équipage change à son sujet…

?… L'équipage se moquait d'elle et à part Mahin et les scientifiques qui travaillaient avec elle -et encore par obligation- aucun wraith ne lui adressait la parole.

Kor'eyn fermât les yeux en se remémorant la douche délicieuse qu'il avait prise le matin même. Maya l'avait rejoint très inquiète pour lui faire part d'un mauvais pressentiment …_Et quel pressentiment finalement!_…. Il l'avait rassurée avant de l'attirer à lui. Il se rappelât combien elle s'était débattue avant de réussir à sortir de la douche. Pour se faire pardonner, il avait entreprit de l'aider à s'extirper de ses vêtements mouillés, avant d'embrasser tout son corps et de lui faire l'amour sous l'eau brulante. En reprenant son souffle entre les bras de son amante, il s'était souvenu de son quotidien passé, lorsqu'il était seul et il s'était dit que même si la cohabitation n'était pas toujours facile il aimait la savoir à ses cotés.

…_Maintenant tout est à refaire…Ca n'en finira donc jamais ?..._ Il se demandait si la présence de cet enfant n'allait pas modifier sa relation avec Maya. Il ne voulait pas la partager, mais il avait dans l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix.

Dites lui de prendre quelques jours, cette…escapade…l'a épuisée. … Hum…Il faudrait peut être doubler la dose de ses médicaments en attendant que son organisme s'en remette.

Mm, vous avez raison. Son état aussi le préoccupait …_On ne va pas jouer au sauveur quand on en a pas la capacité !Pff_… Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

Pas grand-chose à par les antidouleurs que je lui donne…Mais je pense qu'il ne va plus être possible de traiter sa nourriture comme avant avec la présence de cet enfant.

Je sais … elle ne va pas être contente.

Kor'eyn regardait sa compagne lutter contre la maladie jour après jour, mais elle n'était pas assez forte et sa santé recommençait à décliner doucement. Elle ne serrait pas contente en apprenant qu'il l'avait soigné contre son grés, mais il n'avait pensé qu'à son bien-être. Il allait devoir se pencher sérieusement sur ce problème car bien que les antidouleurs aient leurs utilités, il devait trouver un traitement définitif pas palliatif et ce rapidement. De toute façon après ce qui venait de se passé, il n'était pas pressé de recommencer des négociations de si tôt, alors autant en profiter pour mener des recherches.

(1) Silent : Silencieux en anglais.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Home sweet home** _

_**8- État de grâce**_

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Kor'eyn était confortablement installé à sa table, mais même dans sa chambre il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quarante huit heures que Maya n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et il commençait à angoisser. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de penser que c'était sa faute si sa compagne était dans cet état car s'il n'avait pas tenu à ces négociations, jamais il n'aurait été fait prisonnier et elle n'aurait pas eut l'idée allée le sauver. Pourtant à son retour elle avait l'air d'aller bien, il la revoyait encore partir avec le petit wraith dans ses bras en compagnie de son second. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avais vu sa compagne consciente.

Un léger bruit retentit et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que quelqu'un attendait à la porte. Il l'ouvrit télépathiquement et s'aperçut que son visiteur n'était autre que Mahin. Celui-ci rentra et se dirigeât vers le lit.

Aucun changement ?

Aucun…pour le moment.

C'est préoccupant… Si son état ne s'améliore pas il faudra songer à un 'Don de vie'.

Je l'ai déjà fait. Kor'eyn regarda le scientifique dans les yeux en grognant.

Et bien…il ne reste plus qu'a attendre…je vais lui injecter son traitement. Mahin se pencha et commença l'injection.

Kor'eyn avait aperçut du coin de l'œil une ombre à la porte, et voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à bouger, il s'adressa à celui qui se tenait dans le couloir :

Tu peux rentrer…

Silen ne se fit pas prier et s'approcha du lit en jetant un œil suspicieux à Mahin. Même s'il était petit, il avait bien compris que cet adulte ne l'aimait pas. Il regardât Maya, attrapa doucement sa main pour l'amener à lui et posa sa petite tête tout contre. Les deux adultes le regardèrent faire en silence, puis Mahin rangeât son matériel avant de partir. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Silen prit peur mais voyant que Kor'eyn ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il finit par grimper sur le bord du lit pour s'allonger à coté de sa bienfaitrice.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Kor'eyn se leva et décida d'aller sur le pont afin de constater l'avancement des réparations de la ruche. …_De toute façon rester ici n'aiderai pas Maya_…. En se tournant vers elle il se rendit compte que le petit était encore là et qu'il avait finit par s'endormir en lui tenant la main. Kor'eyn regarda pendant quelques secondes les deux endormis avant de quitter ses quartiers à regrets.

Tout en se rendant au pont, Kor'eyn se mit à penser au cas du garçon, mais plus il y réfléchissait et moins il savait ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Normalement les wraiths restaient dans le quartier de la crèche jusqu'au passage à l'âge adulte, lorsqu' ils commençaient à se nourrir d'énergie vitale - ce n'était pas prés d'arrivé à Silen - _….Pas avant une dizaine d'années a__u moins _….

GRrrr…Mais qu'est ce je vais faire de toi ? ….

Un groupe de wraiths s'éloigna brusquement de lui en entendant ses propos et cela ne le surpris qu'à moitié. La plupart des wraiths de cette ruche le connaissait depuis des centaines d'années et son récent accès de rage leurs avaient fait prendre conscience qu'ils ne le connaissaient peut être pas aussi bien qu'ils le croyaient. Cette colère était vraiment exceptionnelle, aussi loin qu'il ne s'en souvienne jamais il ne s'était mis dans un état pareil. Pris dans ses réflexions, il finit par atteindre le pont sans en avoir conscience.

Comment avance les réparations ? Kor'eyn fit le tour du navigateur et se plaça dans son dos, ce qui eut pour conséquence directe de le crisper sur sa console.

Senm s'approcha et tendit une tablette tactile à son supérieur mais celui-ci ne déniât même pas la regarder.

D'ici peu tout sera opérationnel, il ne reste plus que les moteurs hyper-spatiaux. Il faudra quelques heures tout au plus.

Le croiseur ennemi ?

Nous avons lancé les réparations, mais elles seront plus longues. Senm devançât son supérieur en rajoutant : Quand aux prisonniers… un sourire de prédateur déforma son visage, Ils ont déjà rejoint notre stock de nourriture.

Humm je vois_….Je devrais peut être allé__ y faire un tour_… Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas…nourri. …._Et ca me calmera un peu ... _BIEN ! Il fixa le navigateur et sans rien ajouté, il se tourna et sortit aussi vite qu'il était venu, en souriant mentalement.

Kor'eyn avait sentit une certaine appréhension chez ses officiers lorsqu' il était arrivé sur le pont, même son second s'était raidit …_Voila que je leur fais peur maintenant ? C'est nouveau_…. Mais à voir le respect que lui témoignait son équipage depuis sa colère, il se dit qu'il devrait peut être s'emporter un peu plus souvent. Une fois arrivé aux téléporteurs, il se demanda que faire : il était trop tard pour aller aux labos et franchement il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de sa femelle tant qu'elle n'irait pas mieux. …_Je vais me no__urrir et la rejoindre ensuite. En y pensant…le petit... _Il demanda par télépathie à Senm si Silen avait mangé aujourd'hui. En voyant que son second mettait beaucoup trop de temps pour lui répondre, il sentit que personne ne s'était occupé de lui depuis son arrivée. …_Ooh, je vois…c'est à moi de m'en occuper peut-être ?…Hmm ? Ah…oui !… J'oubliais que je n'ais que ça à faire ! ..._ Il sentit sa remontrance faire des vagues sur le réseau et il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que Senm qui s'était sentit concerné. …_Tan__t mieux !…._ Il allait vraiment leur faire regretter d'avoir envoyé sa compagne le sauver et non l'un d'eux, surtout en voyant dans quel état elle était maintenant. Il passait pour être un commandant posé, calme et pondéré, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la rancune tenace, surtout quand cela concernait Maya. …_Elle est à moi seul !…_

Après s'être nourrit de l'énergie vitale de trois wraiths ennemis - qu'il avait réveillés pour l'occasion - Kor'eyn rejoignit ses quartiers sans croiser âme qui vive. _… A __croire qu'ils m'évitent depuis tout à l'heure..._ Il avait récupéré à manger pour Silen et se demandait encore si le petit wraith savait manger seul ou s'il devait l'y aider en arrivant à destination. En entrant dans sa chambre il aperçut toujours deux formes sur le lit, et après avoir posé le plateau repas sur la table il se tourna pour allé réveiller Silen. Il s'arrêtât à quelques mètres du lit en constatant que Silen était à présent blottit entre les bras de sa compagne et il se mit à sourire…Elle s'était donc réveillée en son absence. Il s'approchât et délogeât l'enfant en douceur avant d'allé le déposer dans sa chambre avec son plateau repas. Il regagnât finalement ces quartiers et regardât sa compagne dormir pendant un moment appuyé contre la porte, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se mette à chercher Silen dans son sommeil. Il se déshabilla alors et se glissa sous les draps prés d'elle. Il eut juste le temps de lever son bras avant qu'elle ne vienne poser sa tête contre son torse tout en jetant un bras en travers de sa poitrine. Il la regarda faire avant de passer tendrement son bras autour d'elle et de s'endormir contre elle.

_Cinq jours plus tard…_

Malgré les évènements récents Kor'eyn avait dut batailler ferme pour que Maya reste à se reposer dans leur quartiers. En dépit de son grand état de fatigue, sa compagne avait voulut reprendre le travail, et il avait même été jusqu'à la menacer de mettre un drone devant la porte… mais rien n'y avait fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'arme imparable : Silen. C'était elle qui avait ramené le bébé wraith alors c'était elle qui devrait sans charger, et comme il était encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait vécut sur son ancienne ruche, Maya avait dut rester avec lui dans le quartier des officiers toute la semaine. Il devait avouer que cette situation était agréable : chaque soir sa compagne était là à l'attendre et il adorait ça. Cela faisait des mois que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Kor'eyn venait de s'octroyer quelques heures de pause et était bien décidé à les passer avec sa compagne. Après être allé récupérer de la nourriture aux cuisines, il se dirigeât à grand pas vers ses quartiers et ne fut pas étonné de trouver encore Maya endormie sur le lit avec Silen. Comme il lui avait confisqué sa tablette elle s'était mit à lire et finissait toujours par s'endormir peu de temps après. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les trouvait ainsi endormis et il observa un instant en silence sa compagne assise sur le lit, le petit lové danse ses bras. Kor'eyn s'approchât du lit, ramassât le livre qui était tombé au sol et le rangeât avant de réveiller sa compagne, Silen quant à lui s'était déjà réveillé en le sentant à proximité. Bien qu'il ne lui ait fait aucun mal, Silen avait autant peur de lui que de tout les autres wraiths de ce vaisseau, et après la maltraitance qu'il avait subie, Kor'eyn pouvait le comprendre.

Humm, Maya émergeât lentement avant de s'assoir et de regarder sur le lit autour d'elle. Mince, où j'ai mis le livre !

Je l'ai rangé… Je ne savais pas que cette comédie était si…soporifique.

Mm, ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle s'étira et se mit à bailler.

Non…Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est que tu voulais reprendre le travail alors que tu ne tiens pas debout… Il rattrapa au vol le coussin qu'elle venait de lui jeter et s'approchât d'elle pour le reposer sur le lit. Attention, je pourrais bien te priver de coussins aussi…

Pff…Ahaha ! Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur en s'écroulant sur les draps. Ouf…

Il la regardât rire et se dit que ça aussi, ça lui manquait. Elle travaillait beaucoup trop et ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus entendu son rire cristallin. Voyant qu'elle lui tendait les bras il s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever mais elle l'attira à elle et il se retrouva couché sur elle. Il ne s'offusqua pas et se mit à la chatouiller légèrement ce qui accentua ses rires. Silen les regardait faire sceptiques se demandant s'ils se battaient où non, jusqu'à ce que Maya finisse par reprendre son souffle et ne se lève pour se diriger vers la table. En passant, elle le décoiffa d'une main, et il se précipitât aussitôt vers elle pour qu'elle le fasse manger sur ses genoux. Kor'eyn s'assit face à eux pour les observer.

Kor'eyn savait que le petit wraith avait du mal à s'exprimer oralement, mais pas télépathiquement, ce qu'il ne se gênait de faire avec Maya, et il avait du mal à accepter qu'un autre wraith que lui connaisse la psyché de sa compagne. Quant à Maya, cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, ainsi elle savait exactement à quoi Silen pensait et cela lui permettait de rassurer ce petit être par ses sensations et ses émotions propres, sans passer par le langage oral. Elle trouvait cela beaucoup plus facile et rapide.

Je trouve qu'il prend ses aises, Kor'eyn força ses arcades sourcilières.

C'est normal, c'est un enfant !

Mm… Pas chez les wraiths. Il regardât si intensément Silen que celui-ci se retourna pour se cacher contre Maya.

Oh Silen…Regarde un peu le méchant jaloux !

…

Mais ?…c'est vrai en plus ? Oh, voyons ce n'est qu'un bébé…et puis c'est toi qui m'as dit de m'en occuper et c'est ce que je fais, comme je peux. Elle réfléchit avant de rajouter, De plus je te ferais remarquer que je ne sais pas en quoi consiste l'éducation chez les wraith.

…Ca dépend de la caste (1).

Ah…et c'est quoi la sienne ?

Comment le saurais-je…il n'en a aucune idée lui-même.

Oh !…Alors Silen tu es un chalenge ! Elle le mit debout sur ses genoux et le tourna vers elle. Et bien, je ne vois qu'une solution…lui donner un mélange de toutes les éducations.

Tu ne te rends pas compte…on n'éduque pas un guerrier comme un scientifique ou un dirigeant. Kor'eyn lui jeta un regard noir.

Maya laissât le petit se rassoir sagement sur ses genoux et riva ses grands yeux bleu dans ceux de Kor'eyn d'un air moqueur.

-Donc, le fait que tu sois un scientifique de génie…doublé d'un excellent commandant, et qu'en prime tu sache te battre est tout à fait normal ? Elle le fixa intensément en souriant en sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de marquer un point.

- Tu as gagné, fais ce que tu veux. Kor'eyn soupira bruyamment lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne dirait plus rien à ce sujet.

- Pfff…Tu ne veux pas en parler hein ?... Kor'eyn fit mine de s'occuper sur sa tablette. Des fois tu n'es vraiment pas drôle !

Maya attrapa un fruit en se levant précipitamment et rejoignit la porte avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, laissant son amant toujours assis surpris d'avoir été ainsi abandonné. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva mécontent et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se calmer.

…_C__e n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu….Pff_… Kor'eyn avait posé son manteau sur une chaise, il enleva rapidement ses bottes et son t-shirt en se disant que vivre avec une femelle, de surcroit humaine…_Surtout celle-là ! _… n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Il fermât les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'étirer les muscles de son cou. Il rouvrir les yeux en sentant un frisson sur la peau nue de son dos, et fut surpris de sentir une main frôler ses vertèbres saillantes.

Ou est…le petit ?

Mm…dans sa chambre. Maya se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se mit à murmurer à son oreille sans arrêter de l'effleurer de ses doigts. Je me disais qu'on pourrait passer du temps seul...Juste, toi et moi…

Rrr… Il fermât les yeux en savourant avec délectation les frissons qui parcouraient ses muscles sous le contact rapproché de leurs deux corps, et des doigts experts de sa compagne.

A moins … que tu ne veilles pas ? Elle glissa subitement ses mains sur son torse et se mit à dessiner du bout de ses ongles les pectoraux parfaitement sculptés de son amant,

Rrr…Tu es…fatiguée…Il sentit Maya appuyer ses ongles contre sa peau fine jusqu'à le griffer légèrement, ce qui le déconcerta rapidement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il adorait ce petit jeu et continua jusqu' à ce qu'il ne puisse retenir une érection, il avait du mal à réfléchir, mais réussit quand même à articuler quelques mots. Ce n'est…vraiment pas…raisonnable…Rrrrr. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner en la sentant dégrafer lentement son pantalon avant de le faire glisser au sol en le libérant par la même occasion de son caleçon trop serré depuis quelques minutes.

D'une, je n'ai jamais été…raisonnable, Elle commençât alors à le caresser plus intensément tout passant sa langue dans sa nuque, et il se penchât en arrière pour accentuer leur contact, puis elle lui susurrât au creux de l'oreille,…Et de deux… j'ai très envie de toi...maintenant.

Le wraith réfléchit un instant avant de conclure que si elle y tenait tant que ça, jamais il ne pourrait lui résister. Elle savait très bien comment lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et il la remerciait secrètement de ne sans servir que dans leur intimité. Il lui fit face et glissât ses bras autour de ses hanches en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter jusqu'au lit. En y réfléchissant bien, Kor'eyn se dit qu'il ne connaissait pas de meilleur moyen pour passer de si bons moments.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Maya avait repris le travail, et comme elle devait aussi s'occuper de Silen, elle avait convenu d'un travail à mi-temps avec Mahin. Le petit wraith avait d'abord catégoriquement refusé de sortir de sa chambre puis, ne supportant pas que Maya l'abandonne si longtemps il avait finit par l'accompagner péniblement. Il passait son temps à suivre Maya comme un poussin suivrait sa mère sur tout le vaisseau, surprenant l'équipage, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire Kor'eyn. Il avait aussi constaté que son équipage réagissait dorénavant différemment avec sa compagne, la plupart semblait complètement accepter son statut maintenant et certains lui adressaient même la parole. Senm était le cas le plus flagrant, depuis le sauvetage, elle avait changé de rang à ses yeux, elle n'était plus ''son humaine'' mais ''SA compagne'', et plusieurs fois il l'avait trouvé à discuter de Silen avec Maya. Kor'eyn savait que sa compagne avait gagnée un certain respect parmi les siens : beaucoup furent stupéfiés qu'elle réussisse la mission, et le fait qu'elle ait volontairement sauver un bébé wraith et qu'elle s'en occupe avec joie les laissait pantois. De plus entre sa théorie pour accélérer le potentiel d'action(2) du vaisseau, et son virus, elle avait acquis l'estime des scientifiques et était officiellement devenue le second de Mahin, ce qui était une grande première chez des wraiths. Les seuls humains que l'ont trouvaient d'ordinaire sur les ruches étaient soit de la nourriture, soit des esclaves -plus communément appelés adorateurs- qui s'occupaient des basses tâches : l'entretient du vaisseau, des tenues vestimentaires ou des repas pour les jeunes wraiths. Kor'eyn se sentait extrêmement fier de Maya, jamais il n'avait pensé que sa compagne - une humaine de surcroit- soit entièrement acceptée par les siens.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas sentit que sa compagne l'observait depuis dix minutes. Il était encore assis en tailleur face à l'infini de l'espace.

Tu dors ? Le wraith ouvrit ses yeux doré et lui jeta un œil étonné …Quand tu médites, je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas t'endormir !… elle se baissât et déposât un baiser sur ses cheveux ce qui le fit frissonner.

Je réfléchissais… Tu sais, il pivota son buste pour attraper sa compagne et l'obligeât à s'assoir sur ses jambes dans un bruissement de tissus… Cette robe te va à merveille. Il observa le tissu brillant indigo et trouva qu'il mettait bien ses yeux bleus en valeur. A merveille, oui… Il fit glisser un doigt le long de la dentelle du décolleté, avant de remonter aux épaules et de finir par glisser sa main contre son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

- D'un coté, tu ne me l'aurais pas offerte si elle ne m'allait pas. Elle embrasa sa main et s'amusa à entortiller une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux du wraith. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien porté d'aussi beau, c'est…étrange. J'ai eut peur de l'abimer toute la journée !

- Alors fait y attention… si tu la détériore je devrais t'en offrir une autre.

- Ohh… Elle éclatât de rire, Je crois que tu ne connais rien aux femmes…ça me donne plus envie de l'abimer qu'autre chose.

- Ah ?... Mm, mais peut être est-ce moi qui ai envie de t'en offrir d'autres…

Il caressa l'ovale de son visage pâle et glissât ses doigts dans les cheveux caramel qui reposaient sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il la regarda avec tendresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse ses bras fins autour de son cou et l'embrasse. En la serrant dans ses bras, il sentit légèrement ses cotes contre son torse. Les dons de vie qu'elle avait reçut l'avait sauvée pour un temps, mais ne retarderai pas sa mort. Au contraire, à chaque don de vie son corps gagnait en énergie et son cancer stagnait pour ensuite se redévelopper de plus belle, et maintenant elle avait tant maigris qu'il la revoyait telle qu'elle était à leur arrivée sur le vaisseau ruche. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de la guérir, mais il était sur une piste sérieuse et y travaillait sans relâche avec Mahin, sachant qu'ils étaient pressés par le temps. Il la serra dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

…_Je ne te perdrais pas, non_…

Les castes : La société wraith se repartie en plusieurs castes :

Les Drones : _Les drones - ou clones selon les traductions françaises- sont l__es gardiens des vaisseaux ruches et des combattants. Ils sont reconnaissables aux masques sur leur visage. Il s'agit de clones à l'intelligence limitée, servant à garder les vaisseaux et obéissant aveuglément aux ordres de leurs supérieurs. On en rencontr__e régulièrement. _

Les Soldats : _Il s'agit de wraiths spécialisés au combat. En cinq ans, Atlantis n'en rencontre que deux : Bob, un wraith ayant infiltré Atlantis dans Le siège S01x18., et celui de Duel S01x12. __Ils disposent d'armure en cuir marron et non de longs manteaux noir. Ils sont forts et relativement intelligents puisque leurs connaissances technologiques sont suffisantes pour leur permettre de jouer le rôle d'espion ou saboteur. Dans Sateda S03x04, l'un__ d'eux est même commandant d'un vaisseau ruche. _

Les Scientifiques_ : Ces wraith disposent d'une intelligence supérieure et sont spécialisés dans l'étude des sciences, ce qui ne les empêche pas d'avoir des bases en combat. Il dispose d'un manteau noir. Voic__i une liste non exhaustive : Michaël ayant servit d'expérience au rétrovirus du Dr Betteck, un wraith dans Alliés S02x20, un autre dans Retrouvaille S04x03 et un dernier dans Les voyageurs S04x05._

Les Officiers _: Ils disposent d'un long manteau noir, et on__t principalement les cheveux lisses et coiffés (à par Todd), Il s'agit des plus haut gardés chez les mâles wraiths. Ils gèrent les vaisseaux et leurs équipages, normalement pour le compte d'une reine. Liste des officiers rencontrés : Steve ayant servit d'e__xpérience à la drogue Hoffan S01x05, un autre dans Les condamnés S02x05 Todd : wraith prisonnier des Geniis avec Sheppard et 'allié' d'Atlantis, sans oublier Kenny, le commandant en second de Todd dans La nouvelle reine S05x08 (celui là même qui a essaye__r d'attaquer la Terre, en s'accaparant le vaisseau de Todd). _

Les Femelles_ : Il s'agit de reines comme chez les insectes. Elles sont les hautes dirigeantes des wraiths et sont souvent à la tête de plusieurs vaisseaux __ruches, à cause de la pénurie de Reine (à cause des querelles incessante pour la nourriture). La toute première que rencontre Atlantis se dit la ''gardienne'' de ceux qui dorment (mais il s'agit d'une reine), et il y à aussi une jeune wraith dans Instincts__ S02x07. Liste des reines déclarées comme t'elle : Une dans Alliés S02x20 et S03x0 Une dans submersion S03x18 Une dans L'union fait la force S02x10 et 11 ainsi que la Prééminente dans La nouvelle reine S05x08. Ce sont elles qui donne naissance aux mâle__s et doivent donc pouvoir décider du type de wraith à faire naitre (comme chez les insectes)._

_P.S. : Les adorateurs : On trouve certains humains adorateurs de wraith. Ils accomplissent différentes tâches pour les wraiths : cuisine, nettoyage, infiltrations__, informations, meurtres… Tout cela pour avoir droit au 'don de vie' dont ils deviennent dépendants. Pour certains c'est un choix, pour d'autres une obligation. On sait que les wraiths pratiquent des lavages de cerveaux très efficaces (exemple avec le cas __de Ronon Dex transformé en adorateurs de wraiths contre sa volonté dans _Une question d'honneur S05x03_.)_

_Nota Bene : ce classement est une hypothèse personnelle, puisque la société wraith n'est clairement dévoilée dans la série._

Potentiel d'action / Influx nerveux : (déf. Le Robert) Phénomène par lequel on explique la propagation des effets de l'excitation dans les nerfs. Les messages nerveux sont codés en potentiel d'action.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Home sweet home** _

**9- L'alfa et l'oméga.**

_Trois semaines plus tard…_

Kor'eyn regardait les données qui défilaient inlassablement depuis des heures sur le cockpit de son dart, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. La réunion de l'alliance avait été plus longue que prévu et maintenant, il était pressé de retrouver sa ruche. En tant que commandant il été tenu de s'y rendre mais comme à chaque fois, rien d'important n'avait été dit ou fait. La majorité des commandants présents tenaient juste à montrer leur 'supériorité' et cela finissait toujours en discutions stériles….Un combat de coqs avait dit un jour Maya, et finalement il trouvait qu'elle avait vu juste.

A l'approche de la ruche, son dart passa en pilote automatique et se garât tout seul dans un slot du hangar réservé à cet effet. Il s'extirpa difficilement de son fauteuil en soupirant, il était fatigué et comme d'habitude il savait qu'il devrait s'occuper de son vaisseau avant de pouvoir aller prendre du repos. A peine eut-il posé les pieds sur la passerelle qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, certes son second l'attendait au loin mais son esprit lui était étrangement fermé. Il s'approcha de lui et remarqua que les wraiths présents le suivait des yeux. …_Mais que ?_…

… Que ce passe t-il ?

Il s'agit de votre…compagne, son état à …empiré et…

Mais déjà Kor'eyn ne l'écoutait plus et la fin de la phrase se perdit dans le bruit de ses pas. Senm suivit des yeux la grande silhouette qui s'éloignait rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la pénombre du couloir. Il soupirât et empruntât le même chemin que son supérieur quelques minutes plus tard, avant de se décider à prévenir Mahin.

…_Le commandant est rentré_…

Kor'eyn se précipita directement vers ses quartiers. Il savait qu'il aurait dut aller sur le pont pour donner ses ordres, mais il était trop inquiet pour Maya, surtout maintenant qu'il sentait des rides sur le réseau. …_Je n'aime pas ça_…. En temps normal, il aurait été assailli par diverses demandes, ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, et cela l'inquiétait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il crut d'abord que sa chambre était vide jusqu'à ce que lui parvienne un bruissement de tissus dans un coin, prés du hublot. Il s'avança dans la pénombre et aperçut Silen couché à même le sol sur l'une des robes de sa compagne. Kor'eyn s'approcha et le trouva très affaibli, il s'accroupi prés de lui et essaya de lui parler, mais Silen se terrât dans son mutisme en le repoussant, et il dut l'attraper pour l'empêché de s'agiter en tout sens. Kor'eyn déploya alors son esprit autour de l'enfant, et réussit facilement à le maitriser, autant physiquement que mentalement. Finalement lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, Kor'eyn força la barrière de son esprit.

_Quatre jours plus tôt…_

Silen somnolait dans un coin du labo, se laissant doucement bercer par un air que Maya chatonnait …._C'est si agréable_…Son compagnon s'étant rendu à une réunion des commandants de l'alliance, Maya avait décidé de rester avec Mahin, profitant de l'absence de Kor'eyn pour travailler plus tard. Silen voulait vraiment aller au lit et il regarda Maya désespérément sous ses paupières lourde, car il la savait tout aussi fatiguée que lui mais il ne voulait pas partir sans elle, il voulait qu'elle vienne. Depuis que Kor'eyn était parti, elle faisait de terribles cauchemars et même si sa présence ne la rassurait pas complètement, il savait que ça lui faisait plaisir de ne pas dormir seule.

Maya se tourna légèrement et regarda le petit wraith assis calmement contre le mur, puis fixa l'écran avec attention en se disant qu'elle aurait déjà du régler ce problème depuis longtemps… _J'aimerai aller me coucher, bon dieu…Silen aussi je pense_... Mais elle n'avait pas les idées claires et n'avançait pas. Elle décida de fermer les yeux cinq minutes pour se re-concentrer, il fallait qu'elle tienne le temps de régler ce problème…_Demain matin, ca sent la grasse mat__(1)__ ! Allé, courage ma fille..._ Elle prit appui sur la console et repensa aux exercices de méditation que Kor'eyn lui avait apprit, elle décrispa ses muscles et respira lentement, mais cela la fit tousser. Ses poumons la brulèrent tout d'un coup et elle n'arriva plus à s'arrêter de tousser, et plus elle continuait plus c'était pire, et finalement après de longues secondes, elle tombât à genoux le souffle coupé devant le pupitre en sentant qu'elle allait se mettre à vomir.

En entendant Maya tousser si fortement, Silen leva les yeux, et la voyant à quatre pattes au sol il eut si peur que cela le réveillât d'un coup, il se leva et courut jusqu'à elle mais ne sut que faire pour l'aider …_Elle a l'air d'avoir très mal …_ Il s'approcha d'elle avant de reculer d'effroi en la voyant vomir. Il la sentait paniquer, et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle se mit à haleter. Il se précipitât dans le couloir à la recherche d'un adulte pour l'aider, mais ne trouvant personne il retournât en courant prés d'elle et lança un appel à l'aide sur le réseau. Il s'approchât de l'humaine au sol et passa ses bras autour d'elle, espérant par ce geste la calmer un peu - après tout, cela marchait bien avec lui - mais il la sentait céder à l'affolement alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il relançât son appel, et cette fois-ci si fortement que la moitié de l'équipage l'entendit. Après de longues minutes, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Silen se leva en tremblant de peur en apercevant Mahin dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant de poser ces yeux sur le corps convulsé au sol. Il leva ses petites mains vers le grand wraith et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient pleines de sang, comme ses vêtements d'ailleurs. Mahin resta quelques secondes interdit devant ce spectacle, puis reprenant ses esprits, il se précipitât vers l'humaine en détresse en bousculant au passage Silen qui reculât jusqu'au mur sans quitter des yeux Maya.

Ses poumons ont lâchés ! il tournât la tête vers un scientifique qui venait d'arriver juste après lui.

Il faut la soigner… A ce stade, il vaut mieux un don de vie !

J'essaye je vous signale !... Mais…on dirait que son corps le refuse.

Le commandant ne va pas aimer ça !

Grr…Aidez- moi au lieu de dire des inepties pareilles !...Et dépêchez-vous ! Préparez le matériel du quatrième laboratoire…il montrât de la tête le petit wraith. Et occupez vous de lui !

Le scientifique remarqua alors l'enfant collé contre le mur, il s'approchât de lui, l'attrapât et dut le maintenir fermement sous son bras pour le sortir de la pièce. Il le passa à un des nombreux wraiths présent maintenant dans le couloir et donna des ordres précis aux autres, mais Silen ne les entendit pas, enserrer dans les bras du wraith qui l'éloignait rapidement de la scène. Malgré l'agitation qui régnait, il aperçut au loin Mahin transportant la silhouette de Maya vers le fond du couloir. Il essaya de se débattre pour aller la retrouver, mais le wraith qui le ceinturait ne le relâcha qu'une fois arrivé à sa chambre et depuis lors, il était enfermé dans le quartier des officiers. Des drones lui apportait régulièrement à manger, mais il n'avait pas faim, il voulait juste voir Maya, sa gentille et jolie Maya. Elle était là, il le savait, il la sentait, elle dormait, mais personne ne voulait lui en parler ou le laisser le rejoindre. Il avait finit par aller se réfugier dans la chambre du commandant. Entouré par les affaires de Maya, son parfum, Silen se mit alors à attendre désespérément le retour de Kor'eyn, espérant ainsi être libéré et avoir le droit de revoir celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

_A l'instant présent…_

Kor'eyn sentit de nombreuses incohérences dans le récit de l'enfant, des blancs dans les évènements passés, des raccords. …_Son esprit à été corrompu…une partie de ses souvenirs à été réécrites_ … Il respira profondément en se demandant s'il devait déverrouiller les souvenirs occultés, mais en sentant trembler dans ses bras le son corps chétif de Silen, il n'eut pas le courage de le faire souffrir plus encore. Il se redressa et posa Silen sur le lit avant de l'assommer avec une onde psychique …_Avec ça, il __devrait dormir un long moment_…. Il sortit finalement dans le couloir dans l'intention de retrouver sa compagne et vit son second arriver, allant à sa rencontre, mais avant même qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche, il l'interrompît.

Ou est-elle ? Je sens sa présence..._Même si c'est très faible_…

Elle se trouve au laboratoire quatre.

Continuez à assurer le commandement !

Senm regarda son commandant s'éloigner de lui à vive allure.

Je comprends…Sachez que…je compatis…à votre chagrin.

Kor'eyn se tourna pour faire face à son second et ne cherchât même pas à cacher son stress, Senm savait tout de lui.

Dans…dans quel état…est-elle ?

Je préfèrerais… Il vaut mieux que vous alliez la voir…Je vous accompagne.

Kor'eyn regardât son second le dépasser et lui emboitât le pas, les bruits de leurs pas résonants étrangement dans le silence des couloirs. Étonnamment, ce son répétitif le mit en transe et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était devenu allié avec Atlantis quatre ans auparavant lui revint en mémoire. Sa fuite des Genii avec Sheppard, la collaboration avec les terriens pour détruire les réplicateurs ainsi que l'aide pour la génothérapie, sans compter l'année entière passée en captivité sur Terre avec tous ces scientifiques pathétiques, il revoyait leurs visages apeurés en sa présence, avant de rencontrer sa compagne adorée. Finalement, c'était tout ces choix qui l'avait conduits à s'enfuir avec cette humaine fatigante, lui pour sa survie, elle simplement par envie. Il l'avait vu s'épanouir de jour en jour, jusqu'à sublimer sa véritable nature pour devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, celle qu'il aimait tant. L'éternité. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui offrir l'éternité, mais ce n'était pas possible, pas avec sa maladie.

…_Une solution, il faut trouver une solution… et __vite !..._

Kor'eyn refit surface devant la porte du laboratoire et en voyant l'air inquiet de son second, il se demandât depuis combien de temps ils étaient arrivés. La porte s'ouvrit sur une équipe de cinq wraiths tournant autour de diverses machines reliées à un caisson d'hibernation. En apercevant leur commandant, tous arrêtèrent leur travail et l'observèrent dans un silence pesant s'approcher de la paroi translucide.

Là, Elle était là, il posa sa main sur la membrane et regardât l'humaine qui était devenue si chère à ses yeux. Elle avait l'air de dormir, mais la voir ainsi baignée dans le fluide du caisson, avec tous ses tentacules collés contre son corps ne lui laissait guère d'illusions.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai put…

Mahin s'était doucement approché de lui.

Pourrat-elle… ?

Non. le chef scientifique se mit à fixer la jeune femme à travers le liquide ambré. Si nous la sortons du caisson…elle ne survivra pas. Son organisme ne fonctionne plus que grâce aux machines.

Je ne comprends pas…comment ? …_Si rapidemen__t ?_

Personne ne pouvait prévoir mais…j'ai récupéré cela…il attendit que Kor'eyn lui fit face avant de fermer les yeux et montrer les souvenirs qu'il avait récupéré à son supérieur.

Maya était en train de réfléchir, elle voulait finir d'écrire le programme avant d'aller se coucher avec Silen, mais elle se sentait si fatigué qu'elle pensait ne pas y arriver. Pour tout dire, elle avait du mal à dormir sans la présence rassurante de Kor'eyn. Sa respiration se ralentie, ses pensées devinrent troubles, et l'écran devant elle devenait flou. Elle somnolait de plus en plus, mais elle se dit qu'elle se reposerait tout à l'heure.

Elle prit cinq minutes pour reposer ses yeux. Elle prit appui sur sa console et respira lentement et profondément, se remémorant les exercices zen que lui avait apprit son cher et tendre wraith. …_Mm Kor'eyn_…Elle revoyait la séance d'exercices, et se rappelât aussi comment elle avait dérapée…Elle se sentit de suite mieux avec ces souvenirs positifs, mais quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'acide dans sa gorge qui lui coupa la respiration. Elle se mit à gargouiller et n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement, elle avait l'impression de se noyer, et avant d'avoir put réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer elle glissa le long de la console et tombât à genoux. Elle vit Silen s'approcher d'elle angoissé, et partir en courant quand elle se mit à vomir. En voyant tout ce sang se reprendre au sol, elle souhaitât que le petit ne revienne pas…._Quelle horreur…Pas comme ça…non !_…Puis elle sentit un contact léger dans son dos, elle sut que Silen était revenu, jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné il l'aimait trop. Elle essaya au maximum de rester calme, pour lui, mais elle avait si peur et le fait d'agoniser devant lui n'arrangeait rien. Elle perdit connaissance et après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle entendit des chuchotements et se concentrât…_Mahin ?..._mais elle était trop fatiguée, elle se sentait partir, pour de bon …_Kor'eyn…mon amour, pardonne-moi…_

Elle sentait qu'on essayait de la ramener, mais c'était si dur de rester concentré, le sommeil était si tentant.

… _Le commandant ! Pensez à lui…Tenez bon_…

Des flashs survinrent dans sa mémoire. Elle revit Kor'eyn dans l'affreuse combinaison grise d'Atlantis prés d'elle dans une grotte, puis les flashs s'enchainèrent : ils marchaient sous la lune vers la porte des étoile…_Il faisait si bon ce soir là… _Puis elle les revit tout les deux assis sur le lit, passant leurs doigts sur leurs visages, se découvrant mutuellement …_C'était vraiment improbable comme situation…mais j'ai aimé…merci Kor'eyn pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…_Puis elle le revit sur le pont, dans le hangar, et finalement elle le revit s'assoir au bord du lit pour l'embrasser avant de partir à sa réunion. …_Si seulement je n'avais pas eut la flemme, j'aurais pu l'accompagner à son dart et lui dire au revoir… Pardonne-moi_…

Elle lâchait prise, mais quelqu'un faisait tout son possible pour la maintenir en vie, elle le sentait. Elle finit par reconnaitre Mahin. Il s'ancrait au maximum dans son esprit pour l'obligé à rester consciente pendant qu'il la transportait dans un autre labo. Elle ne sentait plus son corps mais avait la sensation d'être ballotée. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, elle sentait qu'on forçait encore son corps à réagir…_Un don de vie surement ... _Puis ses sensations revinrent, juste assez pour qu'elle sente quelque chose de dur dans son dos, et une douleur atroce dans son torse. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, et de toute façon elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait déjà renoncé, souhaitant même que tout s'arrête définitivement…_Tant pis, c'est si dur_… Elle se sentit secouée et finit par comprendre qu'on la déshabillait… _Pourquoi __faire, laisser moi dormir…arrêtez de me toucher, je ne veux pas sentir vos mains…._ Elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, entre des mains inconnues et finit par refaire surface…. _Kor'eyn… _Elle aurait souhaité le revoir une dernière fois…_Au moins une dernière fo__is te voir_… Il était son amant, son compagnon, le seul être qu'elle ait jamais considéré comme étant son égal.

Maya sentit que l'hémorragie avait cessée. Elle sentait aussi qu'on la triturait dans tout les sens puis quelque chose pénétrât son torse et ses poumons se vidèrent. Son corps eut le reflexe de respirer de nouveau mais elle, elle s'évanouit pour de bon, laissant ainsi la douleur se dissiper et son esprit se perdre dans un songe sans fin.

Le chef scientifique sortit de la salle suivit de ses assistants et laissât la porte du labo se refermer sur son commandant toujours debout devant le caisson contenant sa compagne. Il se retourna juste pour l'apercevoir s'appuyer contre la membrane, avant que la porte en se refermant ne le laisse seul à sa peine.

Peurk! Ce n'était qu'une humaine !

… Vous feriez mieux de faire attention à ce que vous dites… mahin se retourna vers le scientifique qui venait de parler, c'était le seul qui avait toujours refusait de travailler avec l'humaine.

Vous aussi ! Ce n'était qu'une humaine ! … Content que cette…Mascarade !…cesse enfin, ca devenait de plus en plus gênant !

Mahin l'observa en silence. Son ancien second n'avait jamais accepté l'intégration de Maya, et le fait qu'elle se soit montrée meilleure que lui en si peu de temps l'avait rendu très agressif. Il était toujours en train de la surveiller, de la dénigrer, et il se demandait si c'était un cas isolé ou non.

Peut être…mais elle appartenait au commandant, et aux dernières nouvelles c'est encore lui qui commande, vous lui devez le respect !

Mahin et Senm regardèrent étonné le wraith qui venait de parler, devançant leurs propres protestations. Ils regardèrent les autres wraiths présents et constatèrent qu'il parlait au nom de tous. Il continuât sur un ton agressif :

Est-ce une rébellion ?...Jugez-vous le commandant inapte à sa fonction ? Vous vous pensez…mieux que lui peut-être ? il laissât un sourire carnassier s'étirer sur son visage avant de rajouter d'un ton caustique...Ou n'avez-vous simplement pas apprécié qu'une…humaine…soit plus intelligente que vous, et ne prenne votre place ?

Non ! il feulât de mécontentement. Je dis juste qu'il était temps que cette comédie s'arrête ! il se tourna et partit d'un air rageur avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètre d'eux pour rajouter : S'il veut tant que ça une femelle, qu'il serve une reine ! il se retourna et les fixa d'un air sournois. Ah …j'en étais sur ! Peurk ! Sur ces dernières paroles il partit.

Senm et Mahin regardèrent le wraith s'éloigner dans le tourbillon de son manteau, les laissant à leurs réflexions, alors que les autres scientifiques retournaient à d'autres taches, délaissant le labo quatre pour laisser le temps à leur commandant de faire le deuil de celle qui avait partagée sa vie pendant les derniers mois.

Grasse mat. : (abréviation de) Grasse matinée (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris) : Dormir jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Home sweet home** _

**10- Dilemme.**

Il avait presque oublié que ce moment arriverait, il avait toujours pensé qu'il trouverait une solution à temps. _Maya_, _pardonne-moi_.

Il n'avait pas réussit à la sauver, et maintenant après plus d'une semaine, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se résoudre à la perdre. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, ni la voir ainsi pour toujours, mais la débrancher du vaisseau signifiait une mort certaine en 48h. _Je…je ne peux l'accepter _!

Il se souvint alors qu'elle lui avait parlé au début de leur arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase de son choix pour sa prochaine réincarnation, être une femme brune et en bonne santé, n'importe où sur n'importe quelle planète. Mais comment pourrait-il la retrouver, la reconnaitre, et surtout quand ? _Non _! Kor'eyn ne savait pas quel décision prendre.

_Faudrait-il la laisser ainsi ?_ _C'est surement la seule solution convenable_.

Mais de voir sa compagne sans pouvoir la toucher ni lui parler, il n'était pas certain d'en être capable. Il appuya son front contre le caisson et essayât d'apercevoir le doux visage de Maya derrière les mèches de cheveux qui dansaient dans le liquide ambré. En prise avec sa conscience, il chercha dans ses souvenirs le jour de cette discussion. C'était lorsqu'ils cherchaient à rejoindre la galaxie de Pégase. Il fermât les yeux et se concentrât sur ce souvenir.

C'était il y a cinq mois déjà…

Il était passablement énervé. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que ce cirque durait. _Franchement qu'ils en finissent ! _Il observa l'humaine cachée prés de lui dans le bosquet. Elle avait finit par s'étendre sur le dos et faisait mine de dormir, un bras étendu sur son visage, cachant ses yeux du soleil qui jouait avec la frondaison des arbres au dessus d'eux. Il se reconcentrat sur la cérémonie qui avait lieu non loin d'eux.

Aller, c'est bon quoi ! Maya leva les bras aux ciels d'un mouvement rageur. Il est mort, ce n'est pas la peine de faire mourir tout le monde d'ennui en plus ! Pfff.

Elle s'étira avant de se relever et s'assit en tailleur face à lui. L'enterrement s'éternisait et elle aussi finissait par en avoir assez de rester cachée.

Franchement, après on s'étonne que je n'aime pas les religions !

_Elle n'a pas tord, si seulement ils n'étaient pas si nombreux_…

Dites… il y a une religion chez les wraiths ? Enfin, autre chose que : Tuer les tous et Dieu reconnaitra les siens !

Non, il lui jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif. Nous…n'en avons pas besoin.

Ca c'est cool ! Sur Terre il y en avait des tas ! Perso, à choisir je crois que je serais bouddhiste. Elle se rallongea sur l'herbe fraiche. C'est un courant de pensée, pas une religion et j'aime bien le concept de réincarnation, c'est mieux que de se dire qu'à la fin c'est le néant et qu'on nourrit les vers. Beurk…

_Quelle drôle d'idée…les h__umains sont étranges_…

A choisir je voudrais me réincarner en femme, elle se rallongea à l'ombre des arbres. Car je n'ai pas vécue ma vie comme j'aurai dû, je n'en ai pas vu toutes les facettes. C'est vrai, hum…et à choisir j'aimerai être brune… j'aime les brunes, c'est plus beau, plus séduisant je trouve ! Elle tournât la tête vers lui avant de continuer. Et surtout j'aimerai avoir une très, très bonne santé. Après la race, la planète je m'en fou ! Sincèrement, j'aimerai simplement pouvoir vivre comme je l'entends sans qu'on me le reproche sans cesse. C'est vraiment agaçant ! J'ai été jugé toute ma vie sur mon apparence, mes pensées, mes convictions ! Pff…j'aimerai pouvoir souffler un peu… .Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait dans mes vies antérieures, mais pour avoir mérité tout ça, je devais vraiment l'avoir cherché…

Kor'eyn se plongeât dans ses pensées puis au bout de quelques minutes voyant qu'elle s'était tut, il s'était mis à l'observer. Elle avait bien changée depuis leur départ de la Terre. Ce voyage lui avait permis de faire le point sur elle-même pour se sublimer et devenir celle qu'elle aurait toujours du être. Certes, elle restait une humaine, ça ne changerai jamais, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il la préférait comme elle était aujourd'hui. Elle avait un esprit fort et combatif, c'était une aventurière, une guerrière dans l'âme et il aimait cela.

Ils avaient ensuite attendu en silence que la procession mortuaire s'en aille, puis ils avaient rejoint la porte et étaient partis.

Cette après midi-là avait été un véritable calvaire pour lui, mais avec le recul, et surtout tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, il voyait les choses différemment. Il était tombé amoureux. Ce n'était pas banal chez les wraiths. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il n'en savait rien, ce n'était pas un sujet de discutions prisé chez leur espèce. On leur apprenait à respecter leur reine, à l'aimer ? ..._Peut être_… Mais ce n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Elle. Si jamais Maya avait succombé pendant son absence, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait.

Kor'eyn sentit une présence prés de lui et s'écarta à contre cœur du caisson.

Voulez-vous plus de temps ?

…Non.

Maintenant…que voulez vous faire ? Nous pouvons la laisser ainsi et continuer de chercher un traitement. Elle ne risque rien tant qu'elle est connectée au vaisseau.

…_Le vaisseau !_

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous avez testé la génothérapie inachevée. J'ai modifié cette partie du vaisseau pour l'isoler. Les fluides arrivent jusqu'ici mais repartent dans un circuit différent jusqu'aux moteurs ou ils sont détruits. Sa maladie ne se propagera pas à bord, j'en suis certain. Mahin marquât une pose et observât son supérieur quelques secondes, il avait vraiment l'air sonné. Les humains ont…une duré de vie très courte, voyant que son commandant ne disait rien il poursuivit. Si vous aviez choisit une reine comme…compagne, ce problème ne…se poserait pas. Mais je peux comprendre, cette humaine était vraiment très intelligente…pour son espèce, c'est certain. C'est une perte non-négligeable.

_Prendre une wraith pour compagne ?_ Kor'eyn se demandât si Mahin était vraiment sérieux dans ses propos. On ne prenait pas une reine pour compagne, on se contentait de lui obéir aveuglement. Il n'y avait rien à attendre d'une reine…_Aucuns sentiments, aucune compassion ! Rien ne leur importe à part leur propre personne, pour elles nous ne sommes que des sbires remplaçables !…_ Pourtant, il sentait que quelque part Mahin avait raison, cet amour était surement contre-nature. …_Une reine… JAMAIS …une wraith… NON ?…Une…wraith ? … _Il avait enfin sa solution. _Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant_…. Il savait qu'il pouvait transformer sa compagne en wraith, il l'avait déjà fait avec Teyla. Certes le Dc Keller ne serait pas là pour l'aider et il faudrait modifier bien plus que son apparence, mais c'était à tenter. _Surtout avec les données que Maya a stockées sur sa Tablette tactile. _Il sourit. _Elle à été prévoyante sur ce coup là…_ Avant de s'enfuir d'Atlantis, la brillante doctoresse avait pensée à copier tout ce qui concernait les expériences de Michael et la génothérapie sur son ordinateur portable.

Il tourna la tête vers Mahin, et lui exposât son idée.

Intelligent…mais vous oubliez un détail très important.

Lequel ?

Elle ne supportera surement pas cette…métamorphose, elle est trop faible, il vaut mieux chercher à soigner sa maladie. Comprenez-moi, il faudrait appliquer une transformation au niveau du génome…dans son état c'est impossible, surtout que ce serait complètement expérimental. _Il y a de fortes chances que ça échoue, et elle serait définitivement perdue_. Et quand bien même vous réussiriez, je vous signale qu'elle ne possède pas de gène wraith ! _Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça donnerait, elle pourrait obtenir not__re physionomie et notre biochimie sans nos capacités mentales ?... _Hum, Ca ne serait lui rendre service. De toute façon je pense qu'il est impossible de dissocier notre physique et notre télépathie. _C'est totalement impossible !_

Pas impossible, juste… improbable. Il avait dit ce dicton que Maya appréciait tant sans s'en rendre compte et ça le fit sourire, sa compagne l'avait influencé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru finalement. Oui… Kor'eyn fermât les yeux pour réfléchir quelques minutes avant de continuer, _Il ne faut pas juste modifier son apparence, mais la transformer au niveau génétique. _Il est possible que cette maladie soit atténuée voir éliminée par la transformation. Au pire, nous pourront toujours la soigner en laissant une reine d'insecte Iratus se nourrir d'elle. _Je sais justement où en trouver _!

... C'est à vous de décider… mais c'est très dangereux. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Vous devriez prendre le temps de réfléchir, et si je puis me permettre discutez-en avec Senm. _Il est t__rès rationnel et souvent de bon conseil…_ Avoir un point de vue extérieur serait, je pense, très utile pour réfléchir à toute cette situation.

Quatre jours plus tard, Kor'eyn marchait encore de long en large autour du caisson, s'arrêtant à chaque fois quelques secondes devant la face de sa chère compagne. Il était anxieux et n'arrêtait pas de vérifier tous les appareils. L'expérience ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé. Durant la première partie de la transformation, où ils avaient inclus dans son ADN le gène wraith nécessaire à la télépathie, Maya avait fait deux crises cardiaques et ils avaient eut de la chance que son sœur reparte la deuxième fois, il en était conscient. _…Dois-je vraiment insister ?_ Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'arrivait pas à être rationnel.

_Pourtant les notes de Michael sont claires et complètes_…_Mahin doit avoir raison, son état de santé est trop dégradé_. _Ou bien, est-ce par ce que je suis trop impliqué ?_

Grace à Michael, Kor'eyn pouvait opérer la mutation d'un humain en Hybride, mais il se demandait encore comment atteindre le stade supérieur de la transformation en véritable wraith. _Et-ce seulement possible ?…Michael…dommage qu'il soit mort._ Bien qu'il ait commis des atrocités envers les wraiths et les humains, en modifiant et diffusant le virus hoffan, Kor'eyn ne pouvait s'empêché de penser qu'ensemble, ils auraient put faire de grandes choses. Après tout, Michael avait été un grand génie, un 'génie maléfique' comme disait Sheppard, mais un génie quand même. _Quand on voit ses notes, on ne peut que déplorer sa perte… Peut être que si nous nous étions rencontré, il n'aurait pas aussi mal tourné, qui sait ?_... Un bruit attira son attention et il observa le petit wraith assis à ses pieds qui dévisageait Maya à travers la membrane …_Il est vraiment petit pour son âge_… Silen tournât la tête vers lui sans pour autant enlever ses petites mains vertes du caisson.

Elle va bien ?

Oui. Kor'eyn constatât que sans la présence constante de sa compagne, Silen commençait à s'exprimer de mieux en mieux. Bien que la parole ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie, on apprenait aux wraiths dés leur plus jeune âge à parler un langage oral construit : cela leur apprenait à réfléchir avant de parler et surtout à organiser leurs pensées, ce qui était vraiment nécessaire pour les télépathes qu'ils étaient.

Dis…elle se réveille quand ?

Silen avait certes fait des progrès spectaculaires, mais il avait copié la façon de parler de Maya, ce qui pourrait se montrer fâcheux dans l'avenir. Kor'eyn se dit qu'il allait devoir sérieusement penser à son éducation, ou le petit risquait de garder des automatismes humains, et ce n'était vraiment pas souhaitable pour sa survie.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Senm était encore sur le pont. Depuis que la tentative de transformation sur Maya avait débutée, il assurait presque entièrement le commandement de la ruche, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Kor'eyn de se consacrer entièrement à ses recherches scientifiques. Il était tard et tout était si calme qu'il prit le temps d'aller faire un tour au labo, pour faire son rapport au commandant. Il y avait encore du monde dans les couloirs, mais peu et surtout si désireux d'aller dormir que Senm eut tout le loisir de se pencher sur la situation actuelle. _Le commandant et son humaine, Maya…, sans compter le bébé wraith, Silen. Les avancées technologiques possibles grâce à la théorie de cette brillante humaine…oui Humaine…_.

Il était souvent question de son sujet sur la ruche, la majorité de l'équipage étant perplexe quand à l'expérimentation de leur commandant, mais au vu de la faible probabilité que cela réussisse, beaucoup se disaient qu'ils verraient le moment venu. Senm quand à lui avait bien pesé le pour et le contre avant de prendre sa décision. Quelques jours plus tôt, à l'initiative de Mahin, il avait parlé des tenants et des aboutissants de cette histoire avec le commandant, et une évidence s'était imposée à lui …_Ce_ _pourrait être une reine que__ je n'aurais pas peur de servir_… A bien y réfléchir, il se dit qu'il avait finit par s'accoutumer à cette femelle humaine docile et serviable, et il devait reconnaitre que la seule chose qu'il lui reprochait encore et toujours était justement d'être…humaine. _Mais si le commandant réussit, elle ne le sera plus. Oui, nous serons à l'abri de nombreux danger grâce à cette figuratrice_. Il jubilait en pensant à ce qu'il adviendrait si la métamorphose réussissait. Pastiche de reine, Maya obéirait aveuglément à son commandant adoré, il le savait, il pourrait ainsi tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre. _Non, c'est plus que de l'adoration, de l'amour ? Surement !_…Maya aimait à un tel point Kor'eyn, quelle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, il le savait parfaitement, il en avait déjà eut la preuve. C'était suffisant pour lui. Mais il fallait agir sans précipitations, Senm en était conscient, la situation était précaire quant à son état de santé, et surtout il allé falloir faire en sorte que l'équipage l'accepte le moment venu. Ils avaient finit par accepter Maya en tant que compagne humaine du commandant, mais de là à l'accepter en tant que reine, ce serait une tout autre chose.

Senm exultait en se déplaçant sur la ruche. _..Trop petit, hein…Oui…Oh oui !…un jour tu le regrettera__s…Oh ma reine !_... Il ne connaissait qu'un seul wraith qui détestait les femelles de son espèce autant que lui, son supérieur, bien qu'il ignore pourquoi. Il savait seulement que Kor'eyn l'avait sauvé à temps de son ancienne ruche. La reine de son ancienne ruche le méprisait totalement, mais étant très doué, elle avait dut le garder en attendant de pouvoir un jour le remplacer, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Seulement, il avait finit par atteindre le haut commandement, et avait ainsi signé son arrêt de mort. Cette partie de sa vie était très sombre pour lui, il revoyait encore tous ces pseudos-mâles alfas en admiration devant elle, et bien qu'il y réfléchissait souvent, il ne comprenait pas la logique de cette reine. _Quel intérêt à la force si on n'a pas l'in__telligence de pouvoir s'en servir correctement ? Je suis petit certes, mais j'ai l'intellect pour moi_ _! Et je ne suis pas aussi faible que j'en ai l'air..._ Cette femelle s'était montrée si stupide avec sa prédilection pour la force brute qu'il espérait qu'elle le regrette amèrement un jour.

Au détour d'un couloir, Senm s'arrêta net, son attention attirée par un groupe compact d'une dizaine de wraiths. Il les suivit de loin et voyant qu'ils prenaient le chemin des labos, eut un mauvais pressentiment._ Je ne l__e sens pas ce coup-là_…

_Mahin !...Des ennuis en perspectives je crois bien…_ Il n'attendit pas la réponse du scientifique et usa de son autorité pour les arrêter avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur objectif.

Xercos !_ J'aurais du m'en douter !..._

Que me veux-tu ?

Puis je savoir où vous allez ?...surtout à cette heure.

…_Cela…ne te regarde pas…_

_Bien sur que si ! _JE COMMANDE ! alors tout ce qui se passe sur ce vaisseau me concerne _!_crachat-il._ Cela te pose t-il un quelconque problème ?_

Shiii ! Xercos retroussa ses lèvres en dévoilant un sourire assassin_… Sale larbin !_

Et ?..._ Toi aussi je te signale que tu en es un !…Contrairement à TOI, je sais où et ma place MOI !_

…_Nous allons…arrêter cette horreur !... _Le commandant à perdue la tête !_ …Il aurait mieux valu le tuer __que de voire cette…DÉCHÉANCE !_

Et prendre sa place ? Ah, j'ai déjà donné…Non, merci ! …_Et il m'est déjà difficile de supporter ta…tête plus de quelques minutes, alors si j'en avais le pouvoir, je préfèrerai te tuer ! Oh, à moins que je ne tue maintenant so__us prétexte de rébellion, juste pour être tranquille ? _C'est une idée...des plus intéressante je dois dire. Tu n'es qu'un fauteur de troubles Xercos!…_Pour moi, tu n'as plus ta place auprès de nous sur ce vaisseau !_

Shiii !, Xercos feula d'indignation pour avoir été ainsi rabroué, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. _Pourtant ?_... Il était pourtant persuadé que le commandant en second n'aimait pas cette humaine. _Non, c'et une certitude ! Alors pourquoi ?_

C'est vrai. Je ne l'aime pas…_Pas complètement_, mais je l'accepte pour ses qualités, au contraire de toi. Et si jamais elle devient…l'une des nôtres… hum…je n'y verrais rien à y redire car seule son apparence m'est problématique.

Tu es aussi fou que lui ! Shiii !

Et-tu vraiment stupide ? Senm le dévisagea d'un air dubitatif. On as la possibilité d'avoir une femelle qui pourra se faire passer pour une reine, et elle suivra les ordres du commandant ! On aura moins de problème avec l'alliance, et dans les négociations ! Sans parler de la création de nouvelles troupes ! _Va-t- il gobé ce point là ?_

Aah, oui… Mahin venait d'apparaitre d'un couloir secondaire et venait à la rescousse de Senm. N'oublions pas que sa psyché sera intacte. Elle restera telle quelle est ! il s'approcha de la troupe par l'arrière et bon nombre de wraiths présent se tournèrent vers lui pour suivre le débat. _Enfin, si elle survit et que le traumatisme ne lui fait pas perdre la raison…_ Je vous ferais remarquer qu'elle n'est ni agressive, ni sournoise ou même vicieuse…et surtout qu'elle se moque complètement du pouvoir. A vrai dire, elle est l'exact opposé d'une de nos reines, c'est vrai, elle est aimable, serviable et toujours obéissante vis-à-vis de notre commandant. Pff, je ne vois pas que demander de plus ? Xercos…vous ne voyait vraiment pas plus loin que le bout de vos griffes…Vous n'avez même pas perçut ne serait ce que la surface de ce projet ! Honnêtement, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part.

Le chef scientifique se tut et lassât son discours faire effet avant de voir s'il devait querir des drones pour mater les dissidents. Après quelques minutes de réflexion et de débats télépathiques mouvementés, la majorité des protestataires présents avaient réfléchit à la complexité de cette affaire. C'était la première fois que le sujet été réellement discuté en public, et bien que rien ne soit top secret, aucun wraith n'était venu réclamer des explications. La finalité de cette transformation allée bien plus loin que certains ne l'avaient pensé. Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi le commandant avait perdu l'esprit et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi juste pour avoir sa compagne prés de lui, allant même jusqu'à la transformer en une parodie de wraith si nécessaire. L'aboutissement de cette affaire allée finalement bien au-delà de leur relation affective, mais aucun d'eux n'avait sérieusement pensé à la voir comme une candidate potentielle au rôle de reine. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, pour eux elle était tellement moins dangereuse qu'une véritable reine, surtout sous la coupe du commandant.

L'atmosphère se fit lourde et Senm et Mahin se regardèrent d'un air entendu lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, ils sentirent ce sujet évoqué entre les différents wraiths présents sur le réseau. D'ici peu, tout l'équipage serait au courant du but qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre, et Senm ne doutait pas que beaucoup y verraient un intérêt certain.

Xercos n'en revenait pas de subir un échec si cuisant. _Non, si prés du but !_ Il lui avait fallut beaucoup d'effort et de patience pour rependre les rumeurs ainsi que le doute parmi l'équipage, et tout était réduit en fumée. Il feulât de rage, et lançât un regard noir à Mahin avant de se retirer sous le regard accusateur de la foule.

Senm se dit qu'il faudrait le surveiller étroitement, avant de discuter de son cas avec son supérieur …_On ne sait jamais ! Si j'en tue encore un sans raisons plus que valable, Il va encore être furieux_…_Tu as de la chance Xercos, mais la prochaine fois, punition à la clé ou pas, je t'égorge_ !

Après avoir appliqué le traitement de Michael à Maya, et non sans problèmes puisqu'elle avait manqué de mourir par trois fois au court des deux semaines passées, Kor'eyn et Mahin réfléchissaient au moyen de pousser la métamorphose plus loin.

Kor'eyn se tourna pour observer Maya qui flottait dans le liquide trouble du caisson. Il aperçut les deux fentes qui étaient apparues récemment sur son visage. _Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, loin de là _! Son regard passa au petit corps couché à même le sol à coté du caisson.

Silen passait presque tout son temps dans ce labo, auprès de Maya. Cela avait permis aux deux adultes de se rendre compte d'une chose : il n'était pas de la caste des scientifiques, car il ne demandait jamais ce qu'ils faisaient et ne se montrait pas curieux. _Non, ce n'est pas un scientifique, il n'__est là que pour elle. Oui, il veille sur elle, c'est tout_.

Kor'eyn se demandait s'il ne devait pas confier ce jeune à différents membres de chaque caste jusqu'à trouver sa nature profonde. Silen était petit mais inconsciemment les caractéristiques de sa caste devaient déjà être perceptibles. Kor'eyn réfléchit à ce qu'il savait pour l'instant. _Il aime bien venir sur le pont aussi quand je commande...Peut être est-ce un dirigeant ?..._ Il voulait en être certain, régler le cas de cet enfant lui ferait un problème de moins à gérer. Il clignât des yeux et se re-concentrât sur son problème actuel.

Après plusieurs simulations, Mahin et lui finirent par se décider à utiliser une variante du rétrovirus du docteur Beckett. Ils trouvèrent comment en inverser les effets, et ils le modifièrent avec les recherches de Michael et de l'ADN wraith. Conscient de la pureté du produit, et des conséquences que cela auraient sur son organisme, il leur fallait l'injecter non pas en une seule fois, comme pour Teyla ou les athosiens transformés en hybrides, mais par doses successives. Dans son état elle n'avait aucune chance d'y survivre, alors ils trouvèrent le moyen de diluer le produit pour lui injecter des doses de plus en plus fortes. Ils leur suffiraient simplement d'arrêter les injections une fois qu'ils estimeraient la transformation complète, mais ils devaient se montrer précautionneux, car la moindre erreur de calcul signifiait la fin de leur expérience, et par conséquent la disparition définitive de Maya, et ça, Kor'eyn ne pouvait l'envisager.

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il fixait le caisson censé contenir sa mère de substitution, et Silen était toujours perplexe. Le liquide était trouble et rendait la silhouette floue, et les longues mèches brunes qui ondulaient dans le liquide l'empêchait de distinguer le visage de l'occupante, mais il en était certain, ce n'était pas Maya. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas.

Mais… Elle est où Maya ?

Pff_…_Mahin pesta de devoir se trouver en sa présence_. Ce petit__ n'est décidément pas un scientifique. _Quand même, tu es là tout les jours à trainer dans mes jambes ! Tu devrais bien comprendre que c'est elle !

Mais…Il regardât dubitativement la femme dans le caisson. Silen se concentrât encore sur ses souvenirs, et ce corps ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Maya. Mais c'est pas elle !

… Tu commence vraiment à me… Mahin fut coupé par l'entrée de Kor'eyn.

Déjà là ? Kor'eyn fixa Silen et celui-ci lui rendit son regard en souriant.

Il était là avant même que j'arrive ! Il fait ça depuis six jours ! Mahin fit en sorte de mettre tout le dédain dont il était capable dans cette phrase, pour montrer combien la présence de cet enfant dans son laboratoire l'exaspérait.

Humm, Ce doit être la vitalité enfantine…. Kor'eyn pris le parti d'ignorer le ton désagréable du scientifique, il savait que sinon cela pouvait durer des heures.

Pff, là n'est pas le problème…

Silen se tournât vers le chef scientifique en le narguant d'un regard noir, puis trottinât vers Kor'eyn.

Dis…dis commandant, c'est vraiment Maya ? il pointa son doigt en direction du tube.

Ne la sens tu pas ?

Si…mais…

Silen se tournât vers le caisson en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

C'est vrai… Kor'eyn s'approchât de la membrane du caisson avant de poursuivre. Elle est différente maintenant…et ce n'est pas fini. Dis-moi, il se tournât vers Silen, ne l'aimeras-tu plus quand elle sera comme nous ?

… .

Silen vint se mettre à coté de lui et se mit à réfléchir. Cette situation le dépassait complètement et cela l'affolait tellement qu'il finit par s'accrocher au manteau de Kor'eyn pour se rassurer.

Regarde…, Kor'eyn se baissa et attrapa le jeune wraith avant de le caler dans ses bras.

Oui ?...

Vu de haut, tout avait l'air différent pour Silen. La silhouette floue dans le caisson n'était plus si grande et impressionnante, et au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par entrapercevoir le visage à travers les mèches. Les traits du visage avaient changés eux aussi, mais Maya restait encore reconnaissable. _Maya ?_… Silen posa une main contre la membrane d'un air triste.

Oui, elle est différente…physiquement._ Mais c'est bien elle._

Kor'eyn pouvait comprendre le trouble de l'enfant à la vision de ce corps qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de Maya tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Il fermât les yeux et se souvient de sa compagne telle qu'elle était avant que ne débute cette expérience de la dernière chance. _La __texture de sa peau…Ses cheveux ondulés…Son odeur fruitée…Le son cristallin de sa voix_…. Il sourit à l'évocation de tous ces souvenirs. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, la réalité qui lui fit face était tout autre : une peau jaunâtre, de longs cheveux bruns, une absence de pilosité, sans parler du changement de morphologie. Il avait vu au cours des trois dernières semaines le corps de Maya changer jusqu'à devenir presque complètement wraith.

Elle qui avait toujours eut un physique filiforme avait dorénavant plus de rondeurs et des caractéristiques wraith : sa colonne vertébrale était devenue saillante, des fentes nourricières étaient apparues sur les paumes de ses mains. Maintenant qu'il la regardait bien, Kor'eyn avait même l'impression qu'elle était plus grande qu'avant. Finalement, il avait du mal à se dire que la femelle devant lui et sa délicieuse amante humaine étaient la même personne. _Silen, je comprends ton désarroi. Mais tu verras bientôt…Oui bientôt nous la retrouverons. _ Kor'eyn sera le petit wraith contre lui et l'observa quand il le sentit lui rendit son étreinte.

Il s'était sentit obligé de s'occuper de Silen, il ne voulait pas risquer des reproches de la part de sa compagne à son réveil, il savait à quel point elle aimait ce petit. A son grand étonnement il s'était si rapidement habitué à ce petit être si calme et silencieux, que maintenant il ne faisait même plus attention à lui quand il se mettait en tête de le suivre dans ses déplacements. Lorsqu'il n'était pas dans le laboratoire prés de Maya, Silen le rejoignait sur le pont et Kor'eyn avait l'impression qu'il aimait le regarder commander. Plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait si Silen n'était pas de la caste des dirigeants. _Ce qui expliquerait sa petite stature...Pas besoin d'être grand pour ce__tte fonction, il n'y a qu'à voir Senm_… Mais pour le moment, l'enfant était blottis dans ses bras et avait besoin de réconfort, et il resserrât doucement son étreinte. Ils avaient finit par s'apprécier mutuellement depuis que Maya était dans le coma, d'avoir ainsi perdu la personne la plus chère à leurs cœurs les avaient rapprochés.

Kor'eyn sentait le vague à l'âme envahir son être et se laissât immerger dans les derniers moments qu'il avait passé auprès de sa compagne.

Il était rentré tard et avait trouvé Maya en train de lire au lit, et après avoir pris une douche, il était venu se caler prés d'elle. Elle avait beau le cacher, il avait bien vu qu'elle était triste qu'il parte à la réunion de l'alliance. Ils avaient discuté un moment, et il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'endormir. En la serrant ainsi contre lui, il avait prit conscience de combien elle avait changé à son contact. _Elle est plus calme, attentive_, _et bien plus posé qu'a notre rencontre_. Vivre avec le wraith qu'il était avait fait ressortir certains traits de son caractère : elle se montrait bien plus sure d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et faisait même preuve d'une certaine arrogance qui le faisait sourire bien des fois. …_Oui, plus ça va, et plus elle manifeste un caractère __typiquement wraith…Pff, tant qu'elle ne se met pas à tuer tout l'équipage…_Il rit mentalement en essayant d'imaginer la scène. Lorsqu'elle avait finit par s'endormir, il s'était levé et avait observé l'espace en silence avant de se retourner pour observer l'humaine dans son sommeil et de suivre le cours de ses pensée plus loin encore. _Nous avons changé tout les deux_… Oui, jamais avant de la rencontrer il n'aurait eut l'idée saugrenue de partager sa vie avec une humaine. _Certains d'entres nous continuent de m__anger par plaisir, même si c'est inutile…_ Elle bougeât dans son sommeil, et se dit qu'il était attiré par son physique, c'était indéniable, mais plus encore, il avait été attiré en premier par son moi spirituel. Elle bougeât de nouveau et murmurât son nom.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

J'arrive….j'arrive…Pff. _Encore un appel urgent…Ca n'en finira donc jamais !_

Kor'eyn soupirât en s'étirant. Il aurait voulut avoir quelques heures à lui, mais comme il avait envoyé Senm en mission, il ne pouvait pas déléguer son commandement et était obligé de gérer chaque 'urgence'.C'était quand même la quatrième fois en seulement deux heures, et il finissait par se demander si l'équipage ne le faisait pas exprès._ Il y a des fois ou je comprends le caractère irascible de Senm_…

Avant de sortir du laboratoire en direction de la passerelle, il s'approchât du caisson et observa son occupante.

Bientôt…

?. Mahin se tournât vers son supérieur et constatant qu'il se parlait à lui même, il retournât à son travail.

Bientôt… _Nous serons ré__unit_.

Oui, bientôt Kor'eyn pourrait enfin retrouver sa compagne, la transformation était presque entièrement finie. D'après les calculs de Mahin, ils avaient atteins quatre-vingt pourcents de la transformation, et s'il se fiait aux estimations, Maya serait pleinement wraith d'ici cinq jours. Il tourna les talons et se dirigeât vers le pont essayant de penser à l'appel qu'il avait reçut, mais sa nervosité l'empêchât de penser à autre chose qu'à sa compagne. Son corps avait mal supporté leurs premières tentatives pour modifier son ADN, elle avait faillit en mourir plusieurs fois. Ils avaient dut revoir leurs protocoles, mais grâce à des changements mineurs et à l'idée de Mahin d'augmenter les injections progressivement, la suite de la transformation c'était finalement déroulée sans encombre.

Kor'eyn n'en revenait pas, d'ici quelques jours il pourrait enfin parler à sa chère compagne, et il en avait besoin car elle avait tant changée qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus. _Je le savais…mais ça me choque quand même_…_Oh,__ ma si belle et si tendre petite Maya_. _J'espère que tout ce passera bien_… Kor'eyn appréhendait le moment de leur retrouvaille. _Comment vat-elle prendre ce changement ? Vat-elle m'en vouloir ? Le supportera-elle ? _Il espérait seulement qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi il avait refusé de la tuer comme il le lui avait promis quelques mois auparavant. _Les choses sont différentes maintenant_. Et surtout, il espérait qu'elle accepterait sa nouvelle condition, car l'ADN des femelles wraith étant résistant à la génothérapie de Beckett, il ne pourrait pas la retransformer en humaine même s'il le souhaitait. _Je vais en profiter pour contacter Senm, il aurait déjà du faire son rapport. La dernière fois, j'ai trouvé cet insecte sans problème, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c__'est si long, enfin…_

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Mahin finissait les derniers réglages en vue d'augmenter significativement les dernières injections maintenant que la transformation de Maya touchait à sa fin. Il râla de devoir terminer les vérifications seul mais le commandant étant partit rejoindre son second pour capturer au plus vite un d'insecte d'Iratus(2), il n'avait pas le choix et s'appliquait à sa tâche.

_Au moins je suis seul !_ Silen était parti se coucher peu de temps avant, et Mahin se dit que c'était moins stressant de ne pas l'avoir en permanence dans le laboratoire en même temps que lui. Non pas que sa présence soit gênante, mais le petit wraith avait la fâcheuse tendance de se trouver toujours où il ne fallait pas, et cela finissait par agacer Mahin de l'avoir toujours dans les jambes. _On ne peut pas faire un pas sans lui marcher dessus !_

Il finissait de paramétrer la dernière machine quand il fut appelé par un de ses subordonnés dans un laboratoire éloigné. Il pesta sur l'incapacité qu'avaient ses subalternes à ne pas pouvoir se passer de son opinion, mais en sentant que celui-ci n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir, il finit quand même par aller voir de quoi il en retournait.

Une fois sur place, il constatât que le scientifique avait trouvé une faille de sécurité dans le système, et voyant que l'analyse prendrait du temps, Mahin transférât les données sur sa tablette pour pouvoir les interpréter pendant qu'il s'occuperait de vérifier les réglages du caisson. Il voulait en finir rapidement avec l'expérience qu'ils menaient sur Maya. _Nous sommes si prêt du but_…_je ne supporte plus cette attente !_ Il finissait par ressentir une appréhension quand à l'issue de cette histoire _Si elle s'en sort… les chose__s_ _vont devenir intéressantes_. Sans parler du fait que leur vaisseau aurait enfin une reine, avec tous les avantages que cela impliquait bien évidemment, il voyait surtout qu'il retrouverait sa disciple si curieuse. Il avait tant à lui apprendre et ils avaient encore tant à faire pour l'amélioration des vaisseaux. _Entre toutes les connaissances que j'ais à lui transmettre et son intelligence innée, elle pourrait bien se montrer dans quelques décennies plus maline que moi…humm, peut être trouvera-elle encore__ de nouvelles théorie… _Il refit le chemin inverse les yeux rivés sur sa tablette, tout en songeant qu'il éprouverait surement de la joie à retrouver sa jeune élève.

En entrant dans le labo, son regard fut détourné de la tablette par les innombrables voyants qui clignotaient de part et d'autres de la pièce. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se figeât d'effroi en apercevant le caisson : le liquide était maintenant beige et opaque, et s'il lisait bien ce qui était écrit sur l'écran de contrôle, l'occupante du caisson était en train de s'asphyxier. …_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Un sabotage ! _Il se jeta sur la console, mais voyant qu'il ne pourrait inverser le processus à temps, il avertit ses subordonnés de la situation avant de se précipiter à la recherche d'un objet pour ouvrir le caisson. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait dans les deux laboratoires adjacents, il courut vers un débarrât ou il trouvât l'outil parfait en la présence d'une sorte de masse. Sans se poser plus de questions, il l'empoignât et repartit en courant vers le laboratoire, ou une troupe de scientifiques s'affairait à déverrouiller le caisson, sans succès.

Poussez-vous de là ! _Chaque seconde compte !_ Mahin leva sa masse improvisée le plus haut qu'il put et dut l'abattre plusieurs fois pour réussir à faire une brèche sur la paroi.

Mais qu'est ce que ?

Une sorte de gelée beige glissa lentement le long du caisson sous l'œil étonné des scientifiques présents.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est…

La fin de la phrase du scientifique fut couverte par le bruit de la masse s'abattant de nouveau sur le caisson.

La membrane ne devrait pas tant résister, elle aurait du se déchirer depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas normal !

Fermez-la si c'est pour dire de telles stupidités ! Mahin leva encore la masse, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Shiii ! Tu vas de briser !

Après quelques minutes de matraquage acharné, la paroi du caisson finit par céder, libérant sur le sol une partie de la substance gluante. Les scientifiques observèrent Mahin extraire le corps sans vie qui s'y trouvait encore. Puis ils s'approchèrent fébrilement du caisson pour aider leur supérieur à débrancher les filaments organiques du corps poisseux qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Kor'eyn ne bougeait pas. Senm observa patiemment quelques minutes le dos de son supérieur arrêté sur le pas de la porte, puis il finit par se décaler pour voir ce qui perturbait tant son chef. Il se figeât de stupeur. Le laboratoire avait des airs de champs de bataille, et il redoutait ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il observât la scène sans comprendre ce qui avait put se passer. _Je ne comprends pas, l'expérience était un succès pourtant ? _Le caisson défoncé laissait s'échapper un liquide visqueux qui s'écoulait et se rependait sur le sol dans un bruit déplaisant, tandis que les tentacules nourricières du vaisseau pendaient inertes dans le vide. Il cherchât une explication et n'en trouvant aucune, il se tournât vers Kor'eyn et le dévisageât en silence… il était si furieux qu'il n'osa pas s'adresser à lui et il le suivit du regard quand il s'avançât dans la pièce saccagée. En entendant un grognement sourd, Senm décidât de reculer et d'attendre en silence. _Je ne veux pas avoir à subir sa colère_. Il regardât de nouveau son commandant en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son supérieur choqué par cette vision apocalyptique. _Mahin !_ Pour Senm, seul le chef scientifique était apte à leur expliquer la situation actuelle, et il le cherchât sur le réseau.

_Salle d'examens six…_

_Qu'est-il arrivé ?..._

_Un sabotage …_

…_Nous arrivons !_

_Oui… Et dépêchez-vous je vous prie !_

Kor'eyn était sonné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait put se produire. _Maya_…_pourquoi ?_

Commandant ? Il y a eut un sabotage de l'installation.

Vous croyez ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! Kor'eyn fulminait.

Nous…il déglutit en songeant à la fin de sa phrase. Nous trouverons le coupable, soyez-en certain ! Mahin nous attend en salle d'examens.

En déambulant dans les couloirs du vaisseau, Kor'eyn avait du mal à réaliser que tout était fini. Il devait se faire une raison, dorénavant il ne reverrait jamais plus sa Maya adorée. Il voyait le décor changer autour de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il se déplaçait dans le vaisseau, mais il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Toute son histoire avec Maya défilait devant ses yeux et il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. _Pourquoi l'ai-je aimé ?_…_On ne regrette pas ce que l'on n'a jamais connu…_ A bien y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas. Lui qui était reconnu parmi les siens comme étant un génie tactique et scientifique, lui qui était un wraith vieux de plus dix milles ans et qui était un prédateur né, il s'était sciemment laissé emprisonner corps et âme par une simple humaine, un simple gibier. _Je n'aurais pas dut ! Pourtant_… Oui, pourtant, il avait éprouvé le besoin de la posséder entièrement, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à l'aimer passionnément. De savoir qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais le mis dans une colère noire, il sentait le sang battre ses tempes. Quelqu'un allait payer cet affront, et il se mit à serrer les poings pour ne pas laisser éclater sa rage inutilement. _Patience, je dois d'abord comprendre ! Oui… et ensuite_…_ensu__ite !_

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, et Senm observait nerveusement son supérieur. Kor'eyn avait l'air d'avoir reprit ses esprits, mais en voyant les jointures blanches de ses poings, Senm se dit qu'il ne voudrait pas être à la place du saboteur. _Il va le regretter éternellement, certaines souffrances sont pires que la mort_ …

Kor'eyn jeta un regard froid et calculateur à son second et le laissât sans voix. Au bout de quelques secondes indécises, il retroussât ses lèvres de rage et se décidât enfin à ouvrir la porte de la salle d'autopsie devant lui.

L'insecte d'Iratus : Aussi nommé Ectoparasite par les scientifiques d'Atlantis. Pour rappel, les wraiths descendent de certain de ces insectes qui en se nourrissant d'humains, on intégrés l'ADN humain aux leurs. ( Les Anciens implantaient des colonies n'importe où vraiment… Quand même ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça…).


	11. Chapter 11

_**Home sweet home** _

**11- Reviviscence.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur un attroupement de scientifiques. Kor'eyn pénétra lentement dans la salle d'autopsie, rapidement suivit par un Senm perplexe d'y trouver autant de monde.

Kor'eyn aperçut le chef scientifique prés de la table centrale sur laquelle reposait le corps inerte de sa compagne. Il avança entre les scientifiques pour le rejoindre. En marchant lentement entre ses subordonnés, Kor'eyn se sentit perturbé par l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait dans la pièce, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus que le bruit de ces propres pas, il s'arrêta pour observer les wraiths présents : il y en avait une quinzaine, en quinconce, et tous arboraient une expression étrange, entre excitation et appréhension. Voyant qu'ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à la présence de leur supérieur, il tourna la tête vers son second et le trouva tout aussi médusé qu'eux.

- Rhh ! Si vous continuez, je vous fais paralyser ! Et je n'hésiterai pas ! Attendez que le commandant arrive ! … Rrrh !

- Shii…Vous êtes fous ! Argh … la voix se tue sous l'impact d'un objet contondant.

En entendant les voix s'élever, Kor'eyn tourna la tête et se décida à continuer d'avancer.

Mahin était penché sur la table, et Kor'eyn aperçut à proximité un wraith à genoux, la tête baissée, et encadré par deux drones. _Xercos ! _Il sentit son sang bouillir en lui et fut prit d'une envie pressente de repeindre les murs de son sang. Il amorça un virage pour allé rejoindre le traitre. Celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa compagne devrait payer cet affront de sa vie, et Kor'eyn était heureux que Mahin lui ai laissé ce plaisir. Il passa un scientifique, puis un autre, et avança droit sur celui qui lui bouchait la vue. Il se décala au dernier moment et se figea en apercevant le corps mollement posé à sa droite. _Maya_… Il n'avait pas le courage de la regarder, pas maintenant, il devait d'abord s'occuper du traitre. Il voulu reprendre sa marche, mais fut arrêté par Mahin qui ne pouvait cacher son anxiété.

- Commandant…enfin ! Mahin s'approcha de lui. Je suis démuni… Il riva son regard dans celui-ci de supérieur et il fit parvenir ses pensées. _Comme je le craignais, elle n'a pas supporté cet état…ou peut-être est ce l'action de Xercos…En tout cas, son esprit est brisé…La mort aurait été préférable._

Kor'eyn coupa la connexion télépathique et délaissa provisoirement l'objet de sa rancœur pour se diriger vers le corps flasque de sa compagne. Il la voyait pour la première fois sans la membrane déformante du caisson, et compris rapidement l'intérêt que lui portait les mâles en présence. Il la détailla alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa tête, en haut de la table, et il vit combien le fluide du caisson avait altéré la réalité de son physique. Kor'eyn ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à la poupée en porcelaine que Mc Kay avait acheté à sa nièce, et qu'il lui avait montré, lorsqu'il était encore sur Atlantis. _Fascinant…_ Sa compagne avait maintenant l'allure d'une véritable wraith. Les lignes de son visage et de son corps étaient encore plus douces et fluides que ceux de la majorité des femelles de son espèce, mais cela lui conféraient un faciès extrêmement harmonieux, bien qu'encore légèrement empreint d'humanité. Il fut rejoint par Mahin, qui avait suivit le même chemin que lui, mais de l'autre coté de la table.

- Que compter vous faire maintenant ? Vous… Mahin s'arrêta en milieu de phrase pour observer Kor'eyn.

- Celui-ci venait de poser ces mains sur les tempes de Maya, et avait fermé les yeux. Il était en train de constater l'étendu des dommages.

- Rrrr, ça ne vas pas être facile… Long, très long … et fatiguant.

- Mais…que compter vous encore lui faire subir ? Mahin était soudain perplexe. Comment Kor'eyn pouvait-il faire subir toute ces horreurs à sa compagne, il ne comprenait pas : Ne l'aimait-il pas ?

- Il va falloir lui faire un lavage de cerveau…

- Mais…elle n'est même pas consciente, c'est infaisable !… Et je ne sais pas si ça résoudrait les problèmes.

- Je dois réfléchir ! Son regard se porta finalement sur le wraith au sol. Et enlevez-moi ce DÉCHET D' ICI !

Kor'eyn fit évacuer la salle, et se mit à tourner en rond pour réfléchir. La situation était critique mais pas désespérée puisque Maya était encore en vie… enfin, si l'état de légume dans lequel elle était fut considéré comme vivre. Il avait beau tourner cela dans sa tête sous tout les angles, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il se retourna vers Maya et posa un doigt sur son visage, puis, il ferma de nouveau ses yeux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'instinctivement il était en train de dessiner les nouveaux traits de sa compagne. Cela le surprit, mais le détendit tout de même : Maya était bien là, cela lui suffisait. _Si je ne fais rien, je vais la perdre…non, pas après tout ça ! Mais si je le fais….Je risque de la perdre de toute façon…_ Le choix était difficile.

Kor'eyn entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir puis se refermer sur Mahin, mais celui-ci choisit d'observer à distance les actes de son supérieur.

Kor'eyn se concentra sur l'esprit de sa compagne. Tout n'était que désordre dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et Kor'eyn se laissa surprendre par ce maelstrom. Il se sentit soudain mal et dut rompre rapidement la connexion pour s'écarter d'elle et pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Il grogna de mécontentement, puis recommença son intrusion dans l'esprit chaotique de Maya, mais cette fois, mieux préparé, il enferma son propre esprit dans une sorte de bulle télépathique.

Lorsqu'il se décida à ré-ouvrit ses yeux, il se vit marchant dans le vide entre des sortes d'écrans à hauteur de visage où il pouvait voir des morceaux de la vie de sa compagne passer en boucle. Le souci était que cela n'avait ni queue ni tête, tout était mélangé : le temps, la durée, les lieux, les gens. Il ne savait et ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour en arriver à un tel capharnaüm, mais il savait que son esprit ainsi tourmenté ne pourrait reprendre conscience dans cet état là. Kor'eyn s'arrêta un instant pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voyait sur un écran, mais il n'y arrivait pas : ce n'était pas sa vie à lui qui défilait mais celle d'une autre, et bien qu'ils vivaient ensemble, jamais ils n'avaient vraiment parlé de leurs vies respectives d'avant, et de toute façon qu'auraient-ils compris ? Ils venaient de deux galaxies différentes, de deux mondes que tout opposaient. Kor'eyn prit une grande respiration, et recommença sa marche, en jetant des regards perdus sur ce qui défilait. Il voulait au moins sauvegarder leurs souvenirs en communs : il ne voulait pas que se réveillant amnésique dans le corps d'une autre, Maya ne le rejette, il ne le supporterait pas. Il remarqua que les écrans avaient de plus en plus des tailles différentes, que certains allaient au ralenti alors que d'autres étaient en accéléré mais ce qui le surprit encore plus, se fut les vibrations qui se répercutaient de plus en plus souvent, comme s'il se rapprochait de la source d'une onde de choc. Le son se fit de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à être insoutenable malgré la protection qu'il avait mise en place. Il résista à l'envie de se couvrir les oreilles, cela n'aurait de toute façon servit à rien. Après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il finit par apercevoir un mur de pierre, ou plutôt une sorte de tour ronde en ruine. Incrédule, il posa une main contre et ne rencontrant aucune résistance, il s'y enfonça en trébuchant sous son propre poids. Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

Kor'eyn se tendit d'un coup, en se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voyait plus rien : il était aveugle, mais pas sourd, et bien qu'atténué par la construction, le son n'en était pas moins difficile à soutenir. Il se renferma sur lui-même un instant pour raffermir son emprise sur sa propre psyché : il ne voulait pas que celle-ci parte en lambeau. Lorsque quelque peu apaisé et redynamisé il re-ouvrir les yeux, il vit une lumière pâle rouge au loin, et il se dirigea vers elle.

Plus il s'approchait, plus les détails lui apparaissaient clairement, et l'émotion qui le submergea finit par agir comme un tampon aux grésillements incompréhensibles du son omniprésent. Il se mit à courir en apercevant une silhouette recroquevillé au sol. C'était Maya. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla prés d'elle, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la tourna ver lui. Kor'eyn se figea à la vue de sa compagne : elle avait les cheveux hirsutes, comme si des poignées entières lui avait été arrachée, son visage était lacéré… mais ce qui le perturba le plus ce fut le regard complètement éteint de ces yeux. Kor'eyn savait que la Maya qui était là devant lui n'était que le reflet de l'âme de sa compagne, son moi intérieur, et il en fut extrêmement peiné. A la voir, il se doutait qu'elle avait souffert le martyr, et il ne demandait si jamais il l'a retrouverait totalement. Il l'attira à lui et la serra fort. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais si prés du but, il ne voulait pas échouer. Il repensa à eux, à tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Un mouvement léger, un froissement d'étoffe. Il releva la tête et regarda dubitativement sa femelle. Elle avait l'air de s'être réveillée, mais pas d'avoir recouvert sa santé mentale.

- Maya ? Est-ce que…

Elle ne répondit pas, comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'on l'appelait, regardant un point au dessus de l'épaule de Kor'eyn. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, il essaya de se calmer. _Que faire comment l'aider… Sans elle… Elle ! _Il avait peut-être une solution, mais pour cela, il aurait besoin de Mahin. Il re-blottit le corps inerte de Maya dans ses bras, et mit sa petite tête contre son torse, puis il émergea.

- Mahin !

- … Commandant ? Mahin se redressa à son nom.

- J'ai besoin de vous. Approchez !

Le scientifique s'approchant lentement, en se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Vous avez fouillé son esprit…

- Ce n'était pas…

- Mais vous l'avez fait. Approchez et maintenant aidez-moi !

Mahin s'approcha et prit la place que Kor'eyn lui lassait, celui-ci se décalant de quelque pas.

- Entrer dans son esprit !

Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais obéis à son supérieur.

Lorsque Mahin ouvrit les yeux, le bruit infernal lui vrilla les tympans et il feula de douleur, mais en se concentrant, il réussit à rendre le bruit supportable. Kor'eyn était assit devant lui, le corps de Maya contre lui. Il se leva et se tourna vers son chef scientifique qui fut atterré par l'allure du corp humain dans les bras de Kor'eyn.

- Que voulez-vous faire avec…ça ? Il la pointa du doigt.

- Vous… Vous avez touché son esprit avec qu'elle … ne meure… Alors insufflez lui tous les souvenir que vous avez conservés !

- Mahin regarda quelque seconde son command sans vraiment comprendre.

Mais…vous n'aurez qu'une copie…une pâle imitation !

- Ca suffira pour ce que je veux faire. Dépêchez !

Mahin fut saisit par le regard froid de son commandant et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il coula tout ce qu'il avait vu en elle ce jour là dans cette coquille vide.

- Bien. Je m'occupe du reste.

Mahin rompit la connexion, et ré ouvrit les yeux dans la salle d'examen. Il se tourna alors vers Kor'eyn en se demandant ce que celui-ci avait en tête. _Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir vraiment savoir… _

Maya reprenait vie dans les bras de Kor'eyn, et elle eut l'air heureuse de le retrouver. Elle serra ses petit bras fin autour de son cou.

Kor'eyn je croyais ne jamais te revoir… Mahin m'as sauvé ? Au visage fermé de Kor'eyn elle déglutit difficilement. Kor'eyn ? Mais où sommes nous… c'est si sombre…

- Maya… C'est très long à expliquer et… difficile.

- Ah…

- Pff… Nous sommes dans ton esprit. Tu as subit un … choc et ton esprit et brisé…

- Pourtant je me sens bien…

- Tu n'es pas… Maya, juste le souvenir que Mahin en avait.

- Quoi ? Elle fut décontenancée. Je… je ne comprends pas… Puis elle le regarda comme prenant conscience d'une chose et elle rajouta : Attends… pourquoi pas ton souvenir ?

- Mahin s'est imprégné de ta psyché quand… tu es morte.

- Maya ne répondit rien mais resta interdite.

- Je suis morte mais alors ?

- Il a réussit à te sauver… Ecoute ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Je ne peux pas remettre ton esprit en place seul, je n'ai pas les clefs de compréhension de tes souvenirs…

- Si je t'aide, je me réveillerai ?

- Oui.

- Et si je ne veux pas... Si je préfère … rester ainsi ? Je, j'ai des sensations horribles qui menacent de me submerger, je le sens ! C'est trop dur ! Non, je ne veux pas repasser par là. Non !

Maya s'accroupie au sol, les mains de chaque cotés de sa tête. Soudain, Kor'eyn eut une révélation. Ces cheveux arrachés, ces griffures… elles se les étaient infligée seule sous la douleur. Il se baissa passablement énervé et l'attrapa rudement, l'obligeant à se relever d'un geste violent.

- Ca suffit ! Tu te lèves et tu me suis !

- Mais…Je...

- Suffit ! Ca suffit vraiment ! Tu te tais et tu viens de suite !

Kor'eyn avait presque hurlé ces derniers mot, puis sans attendre, il l'attrapa par un bras et la tira derrière lui.

- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal !

- Je m'en moque royalement ! Kor'eyn se tourna vers elle, sa patience à bout, les lèvres presque retroussées. Je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder tomber en morceaux. Il la regarda d'un air cruel et l'attira violemment à lui. Tu vas te sortir de là, je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Maya resta complètement choquée. Jamais on ne l'avait traitée si rudement et méchamment, et surtout pas lui. Devant elle se tenait dorénavant un être qui lui faisait extrêmement peur ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Un être arrogant, cruel et absolument mauvais qui ne souffrirait aucune réplique, surtout pas négative. Le souffle chaud et court n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de sa figure lorsqu'elle se décida à hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

- Bien. Il lâcha son bras et la poussa devant lui vers le mur qu'on apercevait au loin.

- Ce bruit, ca fait mal…

- Alors fait le taire ! C'est toit et toi seule qui dirige cet endroit ! C'est TA psyché.

- Mais je… Elle se retourna et vit dans les yeux reptiliens qui la fixait aucune compassion, et elle prit peur. Mais cette peur fut salutaire car le bruit diminua de moitié.

Il s'avança, la faisant reculer par la même occasion, et elle traversa le mur de brique s'en vraiment en avoir conscience.

Elle tourna sur elle-même en apercevant le champ d'écran dans lequel elle se trouva, et se sentit perdue. Elle se mit à reculer mais butta sur la poitrine bardé de cuir du wraith qui lui servait de compagnon.

- Il te faut réorganiser cela ! Il souffla et posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de Maya. Je ne peux t'aider. Enfin, je le peux, mais à la condition de savoir l'ordre logique…je pourrais peut être remettre tout cela en ordre…

- Mais ils y en a tellement ! Et certains que je ne veux pas voir …Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure.

- Alors efface-les, tout simplement.

- Les supprimer ? … Je peux ? mais est ce que je ne vais pas changer après ?

- Alors il suffira de les enfouir son une protection, je sais faire.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est une technique que nous n'utilisons que rarement, pour cacher des informations afin qu'elles ne puissent être dévoilée… ou lorsque l'un de nous n'arrive plus à gérer ses souvenirs… Nous pouvons les modifier, les cacher ou purement les effacer… N'as-tu jamais entendu dire que nous faisions de très bon lavage de cerveaux ?

- Si… mais je e pensait pas y avoir droit…

Kor'eyn souffla d'impatience, ce qui fit réagir la jeune femme avait appréhension.

- Alors allons-y…

- Maya s'avança entre les écrans, les souvenir défilant se rappelant à elle.

- Il y en a trop…

- Remet-les juste en ordre !

Suivant Maya telle une ombre, Kor'eyn n'en pouvait plus d'attendre tellement elle y mettait de la mauvaise volonté. Il ne comprenait pas. Plus vite elle aurait fait ce qu'il lui demandait, plus vite ils seraient enfin sortis de là tout les deux. Au bout d'un moment, le vacarme sonore perdit de son intensité et fut tut. Kor'eyn ne tourna vers maya et l'observa perplexe : il avait remarqué qu'elle avait déjà ordonné un bon nombre de souvenirs, mais elle commençait à ralentir.

Il observa les écrans à proximité et l'un d'eux retenu son attention : Une fillette était en train de se battre contre un garçon plus vieux et perdait, ne gagnant que la douleur des coups portés. Il se concentra sur d'autres et vu qu'en fait, ce que Maya cherchait à éviter, c'était les souvenirs blessant, honteux et frustrant. Il réfléchit un instant puis leva la main vers l'écran où la petite fille pleurait et celui-ci disparut. Il fit de même pour tous ceux qui lui faisaient penser que sa compagne avait souffert un jour. Les brimades à l'école, les disputes corsées avec ses parents … tout ce qui l'avait un jour blessé fut figer en un instant. Il créa une bulle dans l'esprit de Maya, un endroit qu'elle ne pourrait atteindre, que personne à par lui ne pourrait jamais atteindre, et les y entassa. Ce serait comme si ces souvenir n'avait jamais existé pour elle. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas déformer son passé, il ne souhaitait pas dénaturer sa psyché, mais quelques petites modifications ne ferait pas de mal, il serait plus aisé pour elle de se faire passer pour une wraith sans ces souvenirs traumatisants qui risquaient fort d'induire des réactions non désirées.

De toute façon, ils étaient conservés et en sécurité, si le résultat ne lui plaisait pas, Kor'eyn n'auraient plus qu'à en remettre certains en place. Puis, il lui vint une idée machiavélique en voyant une scène ou sa compagne, sublime adolescente faisait vivre un enfer à un jeune homme costaud qui arborant une sorte d'armure et un numéro sur un t-shirt bleu. Celui était en pâmoison devant elle, elle le savait très bien et en jouait pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Kor'eyn sourit largement, et fit en sorte que ce souvenir et d'autre du même genre soit un peu plus présent en elle.

- A quoi tu joue ? Maya s'était approchée doucement et le regardait dubitativement. Tu ne serais pas en train de faire de moi ce qui t'arrange par hasard ? Si tu ne m'aime pas comme je suis, prend-toi donc une autre compagne !

Elle n'avait pas tord, il le savait. Kor'eyn souffla péniblement et effaça les dernières modifications qu'il venait d'effectuer, mais pas celles sur les souvenirs qu'il avait profondément enfouit en elle.

Kor'eyn jeta un regarda sur sa petite Maya et son charmant minois humain qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement jusqu'à ce que ses doigt ne se referme sur du vide. Kor'eyn regardât autour de lui le décor qui avait tant changé, puis il rompit la connexion et ouvrit ses yeux sur la salle d'examens.

Kor'eyn cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sous le regard attentif de Mahin, qu'il ignora quelques minutes.

Il regarda la nouvelle Maya, celle étendue juste devant lui. Son visage légèrement anguleux sans sourcils, son nez aplati sans parler de ses fentes sensorielles, sa bouche pulpeuse, et ses longs cheveux qui semblaient dégouliner de la table. Il leva ensuite son regard vers la poitrine qui s'élevait doucement. Maya était toujours dans le coma, mais son esprit était sauf, enfin, en partie. Son regard glissa alors sur sa poitrine compressée dans son débardeur noir jusqu'à atteindre ses longues jambes galbées. Il regretterait sa petite humaine qu'il trouvait si adorable malgré sa faiblesse, mais il était bien certain qu'il s'habituerait bien rapidement à sa nouvelle apparence physique, au combien plus attrayante pour le wraith qu'il était.

- Maintenant, c'est à elle d'émerger.

- Mais que lui avez-vous fait ? Mahin semblait quelques peu inquiet, mais surtout très curieux.

Kor'eyn eut un sourire en coin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller, et elle ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de séquelles.

Kor'eyn sentit une autre présence dans le labo et se tourna. Senm l'observait avec un air suspicieux, comme d'habitude.

- Commandant, on vous attend sur le pont. Vous êtes demandé par une autre ruche.

- Eh bien… Kor'eyn regarda Maya une dernière fois, puis se dirigeant vers la porte, il lança au chef scientifique une dernière remarque avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

- Je vous la confie ! et surtout laissez la tranquille ! Elle doit s'éveiller de son propre chef.

Kor'eyn quitta le laboratoire d'un pas bien plus décidé qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il aurait voulu rester, voir comment se passerait le réveil de Maya, mais il ne pouvait négliger plus longtemps son rôle de commandant, et c'est à regret qu'il s'éloigna rapidement des laboratoires. Tout en s'approchant de plus en plus du poste de commandement, il perçut de nombreuses rides sur le réseau. Il stoppa net en se demandant s'il devait craindre pour la vie de sa compagne, et décida de tendre son esprit jusqu'au réseau pour constater ce qu'il se passait. Il fut étonné par ce qu'il y découvrit. _Ils trouvent donc que Maya est sublime ?_ Il ne put que sourire à cette constatation et se remit en marche d'un air satisfait tout en se demandant finalement ce que lui voulait l'autre ruche, surtout qu'il n'y avait eut aucune agression, que ce soit d'un coté comme de l'autre.

_Bah, je verrai bien…._


	12. Chapter 12

_PS: Chapitre 11 republié à cause d'un conflit entre le nouveau format et le site. Merci de me signaler d'autres problèmes de ce type. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ^^_

_**Home sweet home** _

**12- Save Our Soul.**

Elle avait froid. Maya se mis à trembler quelque peu puis elle fronça son nez, enfin, elle essaya tout du moins. Elle finit par ouvrit les yeux, mais la faible luminosité et une vision flou l'empêchait de voir où elle se trouvait. Elle tenta un mouvement avant de grimacer, ses muscles étaient raides et douloureux : elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait du sport dernièrement, pourtant elle se sentait toute courbaturée. Elle essaya de se relever, mais son corps était bien trop douloureux, un élancement étrange la parcourait : une sorte de froid dans sa cage thoracique qui se diluait dans tout son être. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la désagréable sensation de sa gorge desséchée et assoiffée la fit renoncer à appeler quelqu'un. Maya finit par se recroqueviller sur elle-même, puis se roula en boule sur le coté et se rendormit.

Ce ne fut pas la douleur sourde et lancinante qui la parcourait qui la réveilla, et pourtant cela aurait put, mais ce fut un mouvement prés d'elle qui capta son attention. Sans même le vouloir vraiment, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle se sentit complètement éveillé. Maya se sentait observé. Il y avait à proximité d'elle une personne énervée, oui, elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais elle ressentait une rage sourde et profonde.

Puis vint un sifflement guttural provenant de loin derrière son dos. Sentant comme un danger imminent, elle trouva la force de se redresser des coudes sur la table. La tête lui tournait mais la silhouette à quelques pas d'elle était quand même visible, bien que floue derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Elle aperçut un wraith assez svelte serrait quelque chose dans sa main gauche, enfin c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Il ne bougeait pas et semblait frissonner de joie. Elle regardât de part et d'autre : une pièce close. _Pas étonnant qu'il jubile, je suis à sa merci… Oh non…ou est Kor'eyn ? Ou suis-je ? Et pourquoi tout est si flou ?_ Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. _Et Silen n'est même pas là pour avertir Kor'eyn… Oh ! Silen… _A l'évocation du petit wraith, les souvenirs la submergèrent tel un tsunami: sa fatigue, son abandon face à la maladie et enfin l'affreuse mort par suffocation. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand sous la terreur que cela engendra en elle. Un petit rire sadique provenant du wraith la ramena à l'instant présent, et Maya fit ce qu'elle put pour se redresser sur la table. Pas question d'en descendre par contre, Maya sentait qu'elle se serait effondrée au sol.

Le wraith commença dés lors à s'approcher très lentement, jusqu'à une distance raisonnable à partir de laquelle elle arriva à reconnaitre son visage. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom mais elle savait très bien quelle animosité il ressentait à son égard, jamais il n'avait cachait qu'il la détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était l'ancien second scientifique. Elle ouvrit la bouche et resta ainsi quelques secondes alors qu'il continuait d'approcher, bien trop prés à son gout.

… Xercos… Elle avait murmurée ce mot sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'était imposé à son esprit et franchit de lui-même la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le wraith s'arrêta sur le moment et siffla entre les dents de sa bouche déformée par un rictus de rage.

Vous… Je ne vous autorise pas à utiliser mon nom ! Il n'avait put s'empêché de hurler de rage.

Xercos fut satisfait de voir sa proie sursauter de peur, car Maya avait bel et bien peur de lui, elle n'aurait put le nier. Déjà, son allure déplorable et l'inquiétude visible sur son visage la rendait pitoyable aux yeux du wraith, mais il sentait en plus la peur qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau et ça l'exaspérait. Cette odeur qui pourtant était vivifiante normalement pour un wraith, une fois mélangée à celle du liquide amniotique du caisson d'hibernation avarié, qui avait imbibé ses habits et avait surtout séché sur sa peau nue, prenait un parfum acre et extrêmement déplaisant. Xercos ne pouvait empêcher cette odeur atroce d'assaillir son nez et surtout ses fentes sensorielles, et incommodé au possible, il s'arrêta à trois pas d'elle en feulant largement son mécontentement.

Maya le regarda avancer avec de grands yeux ronds, ne sachant que faire. Il était si déterminé, si imposant… après tout c'était un wraith. Depuis le temps qu'elle était sur la ruche, aucun ne lui avait fait peur, car aucun ne l'aurait dévoré vu son état, mais lui, il avait tout bonnement l'air bien décidé à la tuer, purement et simplement. Elle bâtit des paupières en se demandant quoi faire. Il fit un pas en avant et elle réagit par instinct. Elle leva sa jambe et son pied atterrit sur les abdominaux du wraith.

Xercos s'arrêta plus surprit par son mouvement que de la douleur du geste, il n'avait rien sentit puisque pied s'était juste posé contre lui. Il la regarda perplexe et se demanda si elle espérait vraiment l'arrêter en mettant seulement la longueur de sa jambe entre eux. Cela le fit rire.

Le rire tonitruant qu'il poussa agit comme un électrochoc sur Maya. Elle se reprit et décida de réagir : elle ne se laisserait pas tuer sans résister, ça non ! Elle appuya de toutes ses forces son pied contre le wraith qui se mit à se moquer d'elle. Elle n'avait plus de force, elle avait mal partout et elle se sentait démoralisée. Il s'approcha l'obligeant à forcer encore plus sur sa jambe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contrainte de la plier. Maya était fatiguée, énervée en plus d'être affamée et surtout assoiffée. Xercos en profita pour faire durer son plaisir et se moqua ouvertement d'elle.

Ainsi poussée à bout, une forte dose d'adrénaline se déversa dans les veines de Maya et lui permit de passer outre ses peurs. Pour qui se prenait-il donc ? Elle était la compagne du commandant après tout ! Et rien que pour ça, jamais il n'aurait dû essayer de la toucher. Maya le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui jeta un regard des plus noirs, lui crachant toute la colère dont elle était remplie. Etonnamment, il stoppa net sa progression en lui rendant un regard incertain. Cela donna plus d'audace à Maya.

Xercos ! Reculez ! Et de suite !

Maya essaya de déglutir mais sans succès. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir bu depuis très longtemps. Elle réussit quand même à cracher ces mots avec tant de mépris, que le wraith en fut décontenancé quelques secondes. Mais il secoua légèrement la tête avant de lever son couteau à la hauteur des yeux de Maya.

Reculer ? Aah, mais il est bien trop tard. Je suis déjà mort ! Et vous ! Il retroussa ses lèvres en une grimace des plus déplaisante. Oui…Vous ! Vous allez mourir! Je ne laisserai pas une telle hérésie vivre !

Xercos fut si rapide que Maya ne compris pas de suite ce qui lui arriva. Sous la puissance du wraith, son genou lâcha et elle se trouva renversée en arrière, puis une douleur atroce dans la clavicule la fit hurler de douleur et le seul reflexe qu'elle eut fut de s'agripper à ce qui passait sous sa main pour ne pas aller heurter le sol. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le cuir du manteau de Xercos. Elle attira alors le wraith dans sa chute, mais il posa sa main droite sur la table et arrêta leur élan. Xercos jubila, puis doucement et lentement il enfonça sa lame encore plus profondément dans l'épaule de Maya lui arrachant un nouveau cri et des larmes. Elle ne pouvait lâcher sa prise sans risqué de tomber de la table et il recommença à tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir basculée… je ne rate jamais ma cible normalement. Mais c'est très…divertissant comme situation, vous ne trouvez pas ? Xercos exulta tout en appuyant encore plus la lame dans la chair.

Maya ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste que présentement un wraith sadique était en train de la torturer à l'aide d'un couteau et qu'elle était en train de se vider de son sang, elle le sentait qui coulait sur sa poitrine et le long de son bras et cela n'arrangeait pas sa vision trouble. Elle serra les dents pour ne plus crier, et resserra sa prise sur le manteau pour soulager la tension de son dos penché en arrière, à un point tel que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Sa tête se mit à tourner et entre la fatigue, la douleur de son corps et de la blessure sur laquelle le wraith s'acharnait, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore être consciente. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et sa vision devient encore moins contrastée et elle se sentit si faible qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait bien finir par s'évanouir. Plus elle s'abandonnait à l'engourdissement, plus elle sentait la sensation de froid mordant l'élancer de plus en plus fortement. Un sursaut de conscience la força à essayer encore de se débattre et à force d'acharnement, elle fini par arracher les attaches du manteau de cuir de Xercos qui siffla alors de mécontentement.

Xercos sortit la lame de la chair sanguinolente et s'apprêta de nouveau à l'abattre sur elle, et cette fois si, Maya savait qu'il ne la raterait pas. _Mais que faire ? Et cette sensation atroce qui ne me quitte pas, je suis si faible … J'ai si… si… _Elle se sentit alors défaillir et ses mains lâchèrent doucement leur prise sur le t-shirt noir du wraith.

En même temps que ne s'éteignait la lumière de sa conscience, Maya sentit quelque chose de profond en elle prendre le relais. Un instinct impétueux, une volonté de vivre envers et contre tout lui embrasa soudain l'esprit alors que Xercos s'apprêtait de nouveau à frapper. Elle eut alors un mouvement instinctif : elle attrapa le vêtement du wraith de ses mains et se laissa aller contre lui. Sur le coup, le wraith fut étonné par ce comportement, mais avant même de pouvoir réagir et la repousser, il ouvrit bêtement la bouche de stupéfaction. Après un temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité, mais qui ne dura réellement que quelques minutes, Xercos sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il s'effondra à genoux, entrainant avec lui celle qu'il voulait assassiner.

La seule chose dont Maya eut vraiment conscience, ce fut la merveilleuse sensation d'assouvissement qu'elle ressentit après s'être lovée contre Xercos. Une sensation si douce, si extatique, et finalement si apaisante, qu'elle sentit tout son être s'abandonner. Ce fut seulement lorsque des palpitations se mirent à parcourir son corps que Maya émergea lentement de cet enivrement divin. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Xercos et resta coite mais celui-ci, totalement interdit et inconscient ne fit aucun geste à son égard.

Maya ne prit conscience d'être à califourchon sur lui au sol, que lorsque la lame ensanglantée glissa de la main entrouverte du wraith pour allée heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd. Très lentement, Maya riva ses yeux dans ceux à moitié éteints du wraith qui, à présent, n'avait plus rien de menaçant.

Dans le silence et le calme qui régnait dorénavant autour d'elle, Maya prit conscience de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, sa vision était redevenue normale et cela la rassura. Deuxièmement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne souffrait plus : finis les tiraillements intérieurs, les élancements. Finie aussi la terrible douleur que lui avait causée la lame du couteau dans sa chair. _Peut être est ce dut à l'adrénaline. _Troisièmement, elle finit par ressentir de légers élancements dans sa main droite, toujours accrochée au wraith à genoux sous elle, et cette proximité, bien que présentement extrêmement attirante la révulsait aussi au plus haut point. Maya décida de lâcher prise et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis qu'elle percuta mentalement que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Précautionneusement, Maya relâchât son étreinte sur le t-shirt noir et leva les doigts vers sa bouche avant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure en voyant que Xercos semblait revenir à lui. Elle avait des fourmis dans sa main droite et elle finit par lâcher des yeux le prédateur face à elle pour porter son attention à sa main et à la sensation étrange qu'elle avait sentit sur sa paume.

Les dernières minutes qu'elle venait de passer avec Xercos avaient été tellement aberrantes et si intense, que Maya ne se donna même pas à peine de paraitre surprise ou hébétée par ce qu'elle découvrait présentement. Depuis quand ces ongles étaient-ils si long blanc et épais ? Mais se fut lorsqu'elle retourna la main, paume vers elle qu'elle resta incrédule malgré ce qu'elle voyait. _Va falloir qu'on m'explique un peu là... _

Xercos reprit conscience lentement. Il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il c'était passé, enfin, pas sur le moment, mais là… Là, il savait ! Avant même d'avoir réussit à regarder la femelle sur ces genoux, il savait ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et il n'en revenait pas. Totalement abasourdi, il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, et l'observa alors qu'elle portait sa main sur ses lèvres avant de les pincer. Ce geste le laissa fasciné par sa sensualité, puis son corps se mit à frissonner sous le coup des récentes émotions qu'il venait d'endurer. Il n'avait presque pas senti la main s'accrocher à sa peau, ni même vraiment ressentit de douleur. C'était une émotion de fort plaisir et d'extase qui l'avais fait vaciller. Il en avait perdu la raison le temps d'un instant, un seul petit instant et il aurait bien put mourir si en ne l'entrainant pas dans sa chute, Maya n'avait pas reprit ses esprit. Il se mit à la regarder d'un œil nouveau, perdus entre une peur certaine et une attirance pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire ressentir. Puis lorsqu'elle le quitta des yeux, il suivit ses geste alors qu'elle retournait sa main et passait ses doigt sur le suçoir qu'il y avait dans sa main. Elle fut surprise de voir les crochets de chaque coté se rétracter quelques eu sous son doigt, puis elle finit par relever ses yeux vers lui. Il soutint son regard et remarqua qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui, qu'elle pouvait très bien décider de finir son œuvre et de le dévorer là, séance tenante. Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'épine dorsale en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas que l'air d'un wraith… elle en était devenue entièrement une à part entière, et il déglutit. Il se rappela brièvement qu'il n'avait put la repoussé quand elle s'était approché brusquement de lui, il avait était paralyser, et il sut que c'était son œuvre, qu'inconsciemment au bord de la mort son nouvel instinct avait prit le dessus. Pourquoi elle l'avait épargné, il ne savait pas, mais il lui semblait maintenant plus qu'évident qu'il avait été bien sot de n'avoir pas crus en cette expérience. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de ces réflexions, il se trouva en face d'une paire d'yeux des plus atypiques. Leur pupille était verticale comme celle d'un wraith, mais leur couleur était… indescriptible. Ils étaient majoritairement bleu, mais un halo jaune orangé englobait la pupille et se diffusait dans le couleur bleu tel des filaments. Il ne put résister à ce regard plus longtemps à ce regard quasi hypnotique.

Xercos la regarda se tendre sous l'afflux d'une colère sourde et cela il se raidit. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une expérience, un rebus comme il l'avait clamé depuis si longtemps, alors pourquoi elle l'impressionnait tant…_Pourquoi ? _ Lorsqu'elle riva violemment ses yeux dans les siens en agrippant fermement son T-shirt de ses mains, il capitula sans même réfléchir sous le l'expression d'avidité et violence bien visible qu'elle arborait.

Il l'observa alors qu'elle se relevait doucement sur ses genoux, élevant quelques peu ses fesses de ses jambes.

Xer…cos ? Maya le fixa de ses grands yeux et ne trouva devant elle qu'un wraith indécis.

Cette voix lancinante au double timbre si enchantant fascina Xercos un instant. Il 'observa alors que ses pensée divaguaient : Elle prenait conscience de la situation, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui s'était passé, ni pourquoi il en était venu à vouloir la tuer. Il la sentait aussi très faible et affamé... Quand à son propre sort, il ne savait que faire. Il était là, à sa merci et il était aussi en proie à ses propres doutes, se demandant quelle serait la finalité de cette situation plus qu'ambigüe.

PS : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit : Save Our Soul : le fameux S.O.S ^^ En français : Sauvez Nos Ames.


	13. Chapter 13

**13- Le prix des choses.**

Panique. C'était le seul terme qui venait à l'esprit de Mahin actuellement. Vingt minutes … il ne s'était absenté que vingt malheureuses minutes et voilà que c'était la panique générale. Maya avait disparue. Il avait beau chercher mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Dix minutes plus tôt, elle était encore là, complètement immobile sur la table comme depuis les cinq derniers jours. Senm l'avais contacté d'urgence et il avait dut se rendre précipitamment sur le pont pour résoudre un problème liée au programme principal en l'absence du commandant. Quand il était revenu, il avait retrouvé la salle vide. Vide, enfin, c'était un bien grand mot, car il y avait beaucoup de sang sur la table et le sol adjacent ainsi qu'un poignard ensanglanté. Mahin s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme, ce n'était pas évident. Un rapport lui parvint mentalement de Senm : Xercos n'était plus en cellule, il s'était échappé. Mahin ouvra grand ses yeux n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il s'était produit: Xercos avait enfin réussit son œuvre et il devait maintenant être en train de cacher le cadavre de Maya pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse la faire revivre. _Nous sommes tous morts ! _

Le commandant avait du se rendre d'urgence à une réunion de l'alliance et avait donc laissé sa ruche et sa compagne entre les mains de Senm et Mahin. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Mahin que Kor'eyn allait les tuer dés son retour. Il se maudit alors de n'avoir tué le traître lors de sa capture, mais il n'en avait pas eut le temps, trop occupé qu'il était à soigner Maya, et avec le départ précipité du commandant qui voulait l'exécuter de ses propres mains en lui faisant payer au centuple son acte, sa condamnation avait été repoussé jusqu'à son retour. _Quelle folie ! Nous aurions du le saigner de suite !_

Senm était débordé, c'était une véritable crise qu'il avait du mal à gérer. Il avait assigné la majorité des wraiths du vaisseau : drones, scientifiques, soldats, officiers… à la recherche du fugitif et de son otage. Tout le personnel disponible menait activement des recherches par zonage pour trouver le traitre et… elle. Senm ne savait pas encore comment la considérer, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le plus urgent. Si Xercos l'avait bel et bien tuée, il fallait retrouver son corps et vite, car sinon aucun don de vie ne la ramènerai à la vie, il y avait un temps limite pour ça.

Senm poussa un lourd soupir de mécontentement, il fallait que ça arrives justement pendant l'absence de son supérieur. Il avertit le navigateur qu'il lui laissait les commandes de la ruche et décida d'aller voir sur place où en étaient les recherches. Il fit dans un premier temps le tour des équipes éloignées mentalement. Celle du labo ne signifia rien, et les recherches dans le gigantesque hangar de la ruche ne donnaient rien pour l'instant vu la grandeur de l'espace à fouiller. Il souffla d'exaspération. Il avait essayé d'utiliser les capteurs de la ruche pour les retrouver, mais cela n'avait rien donné, mais n'avait rien trouvé indiquant une présence en des lieux non justifiés, ce qui signifiait que Xercos et Maya n'était pas dans des coins reculés de la ruche, et puis, que devait-il rechercher exactement ? Un wraith isolé ? Deux ? Un wraith et un cadavre ? Auquel cas celui-ci n'apparaitrait pas sur les senseurs.

Le réseau était en effervescence, il était compliqué d'y retrouver le bon wraith, et Senm n'arriva pas à atteindre Mahin .Senm sortit donc du poste de commandement et se dirigea vers sa position. Il croisa de nombreux wraiths et certains se retournaient rapidement sur son passage. Senm savait bien que la majorité menait ces recherches sans grande motivation, et surtout sans intérêt. Xercos était un traitre, certes il fallait le capturer cela ne faisait aucun doute pour eux, mais vis-à-vis de la « compagne » du commandant, vu ce que celui-ci avait fait d'elle, certains ne voyait pas l'acte de Xercos comme un affront, mais comme un acte réfléchit et engagé contre une déchéance. Cette expérience avait laissée l'équipage dans un scepticisme latent au début, et ils avaient décidés d'attendre et de voir, après tout Kor'eyn était un grand commandant et scientifique, ils hésitaient à le défier. Mais les premiers à avoir vu Maya avaient été si stupéfiés par l'apparence que lui avait fournie cette expérimentation que le débat avait été vite relancé, même sans Xercos pour médire. Senm se demanda même s'il n'avait pas plus été libéré qu'il ne s'était échappé. Cela faisait cinq jours que des tensions se faisaient sentir, depuis le sabotage du caisson, et, à choisir Kor'eyn aurait préféré rester pour veillez sa compagne, mais voilà, il n'avait pas eut le choix, il avait été obligé de partir pour rejoindre une réunion urgente de l'alliance. Si la situation ne s'améliorait pas rapidement, Senm n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait au retour de son commandant. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais il ne voyait de que deux solutions possibles : soit accepter son funeste destin, soit fuir. La fuite allait à l'encontre de sa fierté et son orgueil… mais il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

Senm chassa ses idées noires en se promettant d'y réfléchir posément plus tard, et laissa apparaitre encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé sa mauvaise humeur, ce qui était étonnamment possible. Il se mit à arpenter furieusement les couloirs et passa ses nerfs sur chaque groupe qu'il croisait. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il constata qu'il n'y avait plus un seul tir au flanc : les équipes s'était passée le mot : le second était dans un état d'énervement supérieur à la normale et chacun évita alors de s'attirer ses foudres, il n'était pas réputé pour sa gentillesse mais pour sa propension aux châtiments divers et variés.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les cales avaient étaient fouillés, les différentes parties du hangar aussi, ainsi que la partie scientifique et la zone d'hibernation. Il restait encore les parties hautes à fouiller, les quartiers personnels, les différentes salles de machines, et les espaces interstitiels du vaisseau, là où circulaient les différentes veines, les nerfs du vaisseau. Mahin se dit que si son ancien second avait fait preuve d'intelligence, il avait caché Maya là dedans, enfin, c'est ce que lui aurait fait en tout cas. Il se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas finis de chercher, surtout sur un vaisseau qui faisait plus de quatre kilomètres de long sur trois et demi de large et ce, sur plusieurs niveaux. Senm finit par le rejoindre au niveau des quartiers privés. Beaucoup de wraiths pestaient, ne voulant pas d'intrusion dans leurs chambres, mais aucun n'oseraient contredire Senm, Mahin en était certain, surtout pas dans son état actuel, aucun ne serait assez fou pour s'y risquer. Après être arrivé au niveau du chef scientifique et avoir presque fait partir au galop l'équipe de recherche que Mahin encadrait, Senm lui posa la question fatidique : combien de temps restait-il hypothétiquement ? Mahin calcula le temps présumé qu'ils leur restaient, et franchement, il n'osa avouer que pour lui, il était trop tard pour espérer sauver encore Maya, cela lui arracha une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Senm feula de rage, et entreprit de fouiller les quartiers des officiers hauts gradés.

Mahin observa en silence les porte s'ouvrir, les quelques tentures que certains possédaient voler en tout sens, ainsi que certains biens personnel. Il constata avec un certain détachement que Senm n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi impulsif et teigneux. Il se rappela qu'avant le retour de Kor'eyn, Senm avait eut plusieurs « crises d'autorité», et que toutes avaient eut pour conséquence un certains nombres d'emprisonnements, de châtiments corporel et même pire, il se rappela le pauvre jeune wraith qui avait osé le défier et frissonna. Non, décidément, Senm n'avait vraiment pas facile à vivre ou même à déchiffrer. Mahin passa le pour et le contre : _Essayer de le raisonner ou non ? Hum…pas sur de vouloir risquer ma vie… quoiqu'au point où nous en sommes…_

Il ne l'aurait pas caché ici Senm, Xercos n'est pas stupide ! Mahin tourna la tête pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Vous devriez souffler un grand coup, vous êtes mentalement trop instable pour régir quoi que ce soit !

Senm s'arrêta en plein mouvement, il était en train d'arracher une autre tenture dans une nouvelle chambre. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Mahin, ses yeux réduits à une simple fente.

Quand je retrouve cet abruti patenté, il va le regretter amèrement…Oui … les boyaux, les organes … tout va y passé et je vous jure qu'il va souffrir le martyr !

Senm, le commandant le veut vivant…

Oohhh, Senm eut un sourire plus que mauvais en s'approchant de Mahin. Mais je ne le tuerai pas … enfin si, peut être, surement même. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera de nouveau prêt à recevoir la visite du commandant à son retour.

Un rapport leur parvint alors : rien dans les salles des machines. Senm sortit de la chambre où il était, rejoignant Mahin dans le couloir, puis il regarda l'enfilade de porte qui s'étendait à leur droite comme à leur gauche.

- Ou chercher ? Je suis ouvert à toute idée ? Senm se tourna vers Mahin en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Pff… Un éclair de génie traversa l'esprit de Mahin. Rapatriez tout les wraiths au même endroit pour prendre de nouveaux ordres. Vite !

Senm ne voyait pas ou le chef scientifique voulait en venir, mais il donna quand même l'ordre, puis, ils se dirigèrent eux même vers l'espace en question. Ils passèrent dans un couloir avec de nombreux caissons d'hibernations, et s'arrêtèrent devant deux cadavres momifiés au sol. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu… Si les drones gardiens n'avaient pas enlever les déchets, c'est que cette consommation avait été passée sous silence.

Si Xercos à reprit des forces, il dispose maintenant de ses capacités maximales… Mahin, que voulez-vous donc faire ?

Simple. Dés que tout les wraiths seront rassemblés, faites un scan du vaisseau, et vous aurez…

Notre fugitif ! Senm fut étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé par lui-même.

Il contacta le navigateur et lui ordonna de faire un scan et de lui signifier les présences hors du regroupement prévu. Celui-ci l'informa après quelques minutes de silence qu'il y avait cinq wraiths présents dans la partie royale. Senm regarda dubitativement le chef scientifique. Xercos était-il assez fou pour aller cacher un corps dans les quartiers réservées à la reine ? Mais d'un coté, Senm dut avouer qu'il n'aurait pas pensé à aller vérifier là bas. Il pivota sur lui-même, et, avec Mahin sur les talons et quelques gardes armés, il se dirigea rapidement sur place.

Les quartiers de la reine n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis longtemps, et surtout, jamais il n'était rentré dedans, cela expliquait pourquoi Xercos avait du mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait actuellement. Il ouvrit plusieurs placards, chacun remplis des plus beaux vêtements qu'il n'ait jamais vu : des ceintures, des bustiers et des corsets ouvragés de nombreuses robes toutes différentes, des pantalons, des hauts travaillés, des manteaux, et même ce qui lui sembla être des vêtements très fins qui ne se portaient pas en présence d'autrui… où alors, il n'avait jamais vu et le regrettait quelques peu. Il porta sa main vers un de ces ensembles si tentant et légers, et il fut si surprit par la qualité du tissu et par sa douceur qu'il en oublia quelques peu sa tâche. Mais un léger raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité, et il se détourna vivement de ce placard qui ne contenait décidément pas ce qu'il voulait, et se tourna vers l'autre occupant de la pièce. Il devait se dépêcher dans sa tache, par conséquent se tourna vers un unième placard en espérant enfin y trouver ce qu'il recherchait depuis cinq minutes.

Senm et Mahin marchait cote à cote, d'un pas décidé, suivit par un groupe de six drones. Leurs talons claquaient sur le sol, rythmant leurs marches rapides, le long manteau de Senm fouettait l'air rageusement, si bien que Mahin se félicita de ne pas en porter. Il trouvait les manteaux longs bien trop gênants leur préférant une veste courte bien plus pratique surtout pour mener les réparations sur une ruche. Il sortit de sa réflexion sur l'usage et l'utilité des manteaux lorsque leur groupe arriva à un carrefour : à droite, c'était les quartiers de la reine, là où devait surement se trouver le traitre et ses complices. Les deux dirigeants sortirent des armes de poings, tandis que les drones se préparaient à faire feux de leurs fusils, puis ils avancèrent prudemment. Mahin fut surprit de voir trois drones devant la porte, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'exprimer à ce sujet, car avant même de finir sa réflexion, ils étaient tombés au sol sous les nombreux tirs paralysants, dont certains frôlèrent son épaules, ce qui le fit se retourner d'un air menaçant vers les drones. Il rengaina son arme sous l'œil désapprobateur de Senm et avança jusqu'à la porte des quartiers royaux. Mahin se mit alors à réfléchir.

Peu de wraith avait vu l'intérieur de ces pièces, et il n'en faisait pas partit. Il se dit que le commandant avait du y rentrer lui, et encore, il ne savait pas quel rapport il entretenait avec la reine à l'époque lointaine où celle-ci régnait. Mahin connaissait la forme des pièces, leurs dispositions aussi, et ce pour avoir étudié les plans de la ruche. Mais ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, pour les wraiths, il était sacrilège d'entrer dans ces quartiers sans y être invité par la reine elle-même, un privilège réservé aux rares mâles qu'elle décidait de prendre comme reproducteur, ou consort, mais cela était encore plus rare. _Le couturier surement a dut y entrer, peut être même le service de nettoyage, et encore, la reine avait un adorateur particulier qui devait s'occuper aussi de ça._ Il s'ébroua en voyant Senm le fixer étrangement, Mahin savait ce que le second avait enduré avec son ancienne reine, et il sourit en se disant qu'il n'aurait aucun hésitation lui à rentrer dans ces quartiers. Justement, Senm eut un assez de patienter ainsi devant la porte et dés que les drones eurent prit la place qu'il leur ordonna de façon à sécuriser la porte et le couloir, Senm actionna télépathiquement la porte qui s'ouvrit dans le bruit de succion caractéristique. Senm avança prudemment dans le vestibule son arme prête à tirer, suivit par un Mahin fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait.

_Vous ferez du tourisme plus tard Mahin ! Vous avez trop tendance à vous éparpiller…_

_Hum ? Je suis un scientifique et surtout un créatifs je vous signale… pas un guerrier._

_Moi non plus, et cela n'empêche rien._

_Humm, permettez-moi de douter de votre cas…_

_Ce n'est pas le moment ! Lui siffla méchamment Senm._

_Je sais. Mais je maintiens que… _

Mahin préféra laisser sa phrase en suspend en voyant le regard assassin que lui lança Senm. Il ne dit rien d'autre mais n'en pensa pas moins, surtout dans la situation actuelle. Un être aussi intelligent, combatif et colérique aurait eut tout autant, voir plus, sa place chez les guerriers que chez les dirigeant, surtout que bien qu'il aime les responsabilités, il ne faisait pas montre d'une ambition démesurée: Senm ne voulait pas du poste de commandant, le sien lui convenait très bien.

Ils traversèrent le corridor long d'une dizaine de mètre, progressant précautionneusement entre des objets hétéroclites, qui de l'avis de Mahin étaient d'assez mauvais gout, puis ils arrivèrent devant la porte menant à la pièce principale de la suite royale : la chambre de la reine.

Senm ouvrit mentalement la porte, et avec Mahin sur sa gauche, ils attendirent quelques secondes cachés de chaque cotés pour voir s'ils avaient été repérés. Ils entendirent des bruits plus loin, quelqu'un fouillait et n'avait donc pas entendu leur arrivée. Senm avança prudemment car il savait qu'ils étaient deux dans cette pièce selon le scan. Mahin quant à lui, le suivit en se demandant ce que Xercos pouvait bien chercher ici.

La pièce était dans les tons marrons-rouge organiques du vaisseau, elle était aussi très spartiate par rapport au vestibule rempli de babioles qu'ils venaient de traverser. Elle était rectangulaire et ils n'en voyaient qu'une partie, le vestibule donnant sur le coin gauche de la pièce. Senm ne regarda que rapidement le grand lit en face d'eux, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne de cacher autour, puis il avança dans la pièce en pivota sur la droite son arme devant lui, prêt à tirer. La chambre en elle-même était grande, il n'en revenait pas, il se dit qu'elle aurait put contenir au moins quatre chambre d'officiers. Et ce n'était pas finit, il voyait deux portes plus loin. Senm fit signe à Mahin de le suivre vers la porte de droite d'où provenait des bruits. Senm s'approcha prudemment son arme prête à tirer. Arrivé à proximité, il s'étonna que Xercos ne les ait pas encore détectés. Il l'aperçut justement passé devant la porte rapidement et il se figea tout comme Mahin, mais Xercos ne les avaient pas vu. Senm et Mahin échangèrent un regard dubitatif et avancèrent sans faire de bruit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Xercos était accroupi, un genou au sol, et il était occupé devant une wraith, sublime de l'avis des deux dirigeant. De longs cheveux caramel aux mèches dorés glissaient délicatement sus ses épaules gracieuses avant de tourbillonner légèrement en boucles larges jusqu'à sa taille fine. La robe violine qu'elle portait mettait largement ses formes en valeur, et laissait par une fente sur toute la longueur droite apparaitre des jambes bien galbées. Sa peau d'un vert grisâtre ne présentait que peu de tâche et de veines. Mahin et Senm sortirent de leur contemplation lorsque celle-ci leva ses yeux vert vers eux et leur jeta un regard plus qu'amusé.

- Non ! Elles ne me plaisent pas. Je veux les premières… finalement.

- Mais… Xercos lâcha précipitamment le pied de la wraith qu'il avait dans ses mains et recula pour éviter un quelconque coups de pieds

- Pfff…. Elle jeta un regard ennuyé sur Xercos.

- Je vais les cherche de suite !

Xercos se leva et se figea en voyant devant lui le second ainsi que son chef scientifique.

Dois-je me lever et allé les chercher moi-même ?

…

Xercos passa rapidement devant les deux wraiths abasourdis devant son altitude et disparu par une porte dans la pièce d'à coté. Senm le suivit des yeux un instant avant de revenir sur la femelle assise. Celle-ci s'étira légèrement avant de prendre appui sur ses bras tendu en arrière sur le pouf et de croiser ses jambes avant de pouffer de rire.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un esclave... c'est trop marrant. Hihihi….

L'attitude désinvolte et capricieuse dont elle fit preuve surprit étonnamment Mahin.

-Vous avez l'air d'aller bien… quoique…_Reste encore à voir mentalement…_

- Ooh... J'ai juste faillit…Maya se reprit rapidement. Hihi…nan ! Oubliez donc ce que j'allais dire, Hum ?

Elle leur fit un large sourire qui dévoila ses nouvelles dents pointues. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son sourire humain auquel il était habitué, mais il devait avouer que les mimiques humaines qu'elle avait gardées ajoutaient une touche d'exotisme à son visage.

-Que vous as t-il fait ? Senm avait bien compris ce qu'elle allait dire. Il l'observa alors qu'elle le dévisagea avant de lui lancer un sourire narquois qui le fit froncer ses arcades sourcilières.

- …Vous aller m'enlever mon jouet ? Hum…

Maya se leva en déployant sa longue silhouette, puis elle se déplaça lentement jusqu'à venir se planter devant Senm. Cet à ce moment précis que réapparut Xercos avec dans ses mains des escarpins en cuir noir à très haut talons. Il resta coït de les trouver ainsi regroupé. Xercos était complètement déconfit et n'osa pas bouger d'un iota tout en lança des regards fuyant aux deux dirigeants en présence. Maya se racla la gorge et porta ses mains sur ces hanches avant de lâcher un soupir bruyant ou perlait un agacement certain.

Vous attendez quoi ? La lune ? Pff...

Maya s'avança vers lui d'un air rageur avant de rajouter quelques mots qui firent l'effet d'une bombe à Xercos.

Je devrais me passer de vos services si vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité !

Veillez me pardonner.

Le wraith eut alors un mouvement de recul et serra les fines chaussures contre lui, puis il se baisât pour s'accroupir et attendit qu'elle veille bien avancer, puis doucement il lui passa les chaussures, sous le regard effarés de Senm et Mahin.

Ils sentaient très bien à quel point Xercos se sentait honteux et humilié, et ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Lorsqu'il eut finit de lui passer les chaussures, Maya se détourna de lui et fit quelques pas.

Ce n'était pas si difficile si ? Elle lui jeta un regard en biais. Bien... elles sont trop hautes, mais ça sera mieux que ces horreurs que vous avez voulus me faire porter. Xercos se releva et la regarda s'approcher de lui dans un claquement de talons.

Eh bien, je crois que vous me serez encore utile un jour de plus… disparaissez maintenant !

Xercos ne se fit pas prier, il salua d'un léger hochement de tête Maya, puis quitta la pièce presque en courant. Il sentait bien le regard de Senm et Mahin dans son dos, mais ne pouvait pas encore de leur faire face… c'était trop tôt. Il arriva devant les drones et s'arrêta net, mais voyant que ceux-ci le laissèrent passer, il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses quartiers. Tout en progressant vers sa chambre, il se mit à réfléchir à la situation actuelle. Il devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas fier de ses actes. A bien y réfléchir, il s'était montré extrêmement stupide et butté depuis le début, et il était conscient que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait dorénavant était périlleuse et plus qu'incertaine, mais il savait qu'il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Arrivé à destination, il rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit la tête entre les mains. Fallait-il qu'il soit si imbu de lui-même, orgueilleux et fier… cela lui apprendrait, il devrait maintenant assumer ces actes. Il renifla en se disant qu'il allait devoir apprendre à ravaler sa fierté s'il voulait vivre encore un jour de plus, car n'avait-elle pas dit : « Je crois que vous me serez encore utile un jour de plus » ? Xercos sentait bien qu'elle n'allait pas lui pardonner ses actes de si tôt, non.

Il releva la tête dans l'obscurité de ses quartiers en se disant qu'il allait payer cher sa désobéissance au commandant, mais d'un coté, il devrait y laisser sa fierté certes, mais il serait vivant, c'était l'essentiel. Il l'avait trouvé mesquine et cruelle à son égard, prompt même à l'humilier. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait rancunière longtemps et il avait intérêt à rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces pour survivre, et encore, si le commandant ne lui réglait pas son compte à son retour. Il leva la tête et soupira, entre une mort longue et extrêmement douloureuse, et, une humiliation qui ne pouvait être que temporaire vu leur longévité, il choisissait le moindre mal : l'humiliation.

Xercos se laissa chuter en arrière sur le lit. Il grimaça en soupirant de nouveau_._ Il fermât alors ses yeux ambré en se disant que cela continuerait demain, encore et encore… cela le fit sourire._ N'empêche que j'ai trouvé ça…agréable quand même… _ Il se laissa aller à la somnolence en se disant que son lit était bien plus confortable que les banquettes des cellules. Il se retourna sur le coté et s'endormi un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à ce qui l'attendrait demain.


End file.
